Future Catastrophy
by Hydro Dexter
Summary: During a trip to the future, Phineas and Ferb meet their future selves, but unaware to them, due to their activity in future Danville, they've set up a chain of events that could trigger the start of an evil empire. PxI. Finally completed.
1. An Accidental Trip to the Future

Present Time:

Phineas and Ferb were outside working on a mechanical sysytem that can create a video game from what you mind is thinking at that moment. As they were making the finishing touches, Isabella came up to them, asking, "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, hey Isabella," he said as they greeted each other. "We're working on a machine that can create a video game from what you mind is thinking."

"Cool, can I help?" she asked.

"Sure, we just need the parts that allow us to read minds and to finish the outer structure. We'll need a dinosaur bone, a ruby, a diamond and a 28-carrot piece of gold at least with a four inch diameter," he said.

"I'm pretty sure the museum has it," she said.

"Great. Let's get going to the museum," he said as they left the backyard.

"Wait a minute. Where's Perry?" Ferb asked as they walked back into the backyard.

"Hmph, I guess he's doing secret agent work, or something like that, maybe," Phineas said, which they all ignored as they walked out the backyard and headed for the museum.

Perry was in a trap, as he watched Doofenshmirtz unveil his new -inator.

"And now, Perry the Platypus, quake in fear before my new inator, behold, the Mind-Control-inator. Now I know what you're wondering: What does it do?" he exclaimed, as Perry just gave a stupid look.

"Oh, fine. You don't want to know what it does?" he asked.

"I want to know what it does, sir," Norm said as he walked up to his creator.

"Shut up, Norm. I explained to you time and time again that it controls minds," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Really? Where does it say that in the name?" Norm asked, as Doofenshmirtz just slapped himself in the forehead.

"Argh, I tried to make it REALLY obvious this time, but oh nevermind. Anyways, Perry the Platypus, let me test my Mind-Control-inator on this squirrel over there," he said as he shot the inator at the squirrel, making it lose it's mind and do Doorenshmirtz's bidding.

"Yes, yes you little pathetic rodent. Come to your master. Now, I command you to- OW!" he cried out as he got hit in the head by a wrench.

"Mom, I keep telling you, Phineas and Ferb are making a video game maker that is made from mind-reading," Candace yelled in the phone.

"Seriously? I knew all your rants were ridiculous, but this one is just absurd. Nobody can read minds, not in this time period," Linda responded.

"What do you mean rants?" she asked as she noticed that her mom hung up on her. "I guess I could check up on the boys," she said as she looked out her window to notice that they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Candace yelled as she started to think. "Huh, I guess they're at Isabella's house," she said as she started to make an evil grin on her face as she dialed her phone.

"Mom, when are you getting home today?" Candace asked.

"Nine Thirty in the morning tomorrow," Linda answered.

"WHAT? But it's probably going to be gone by the time you get back," she said, as her mom hung up on her again.

"Argh," she grunted as she went back to reading her teen magazine (i forget what it's called).

Meanwhile, Phineas and the others were talking to the information center at the museum. "I'm sorry. We sold all our rubies and 28-carrot pieces of gold last week when the excavation tourist group came. But if you have enough money, I am will to sell a dinosaur bone to your cause," the information desk said as he gave them a dinosaur bone while Phineas gave him 15,000$. "Thank you for your partnership," he said as the kids left the desk.

"That sucks. But maybe we can search the are for our other materials," Isabella said.

"Yeah, but I want to finish this today so let's get go- OW!" Phineas said as he slipped on a wet floor area and fell on the time machine.

"You okay?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but how did I slip?" he asked, as Ferb showed him the wet floor sign. "Hahah, that's my fault. I didn't read the sign. Ferb make a note of that on the scoreboard," he said as Ferb made a mark of how many signs they read and didn't read, and it was 52,899 to 5.

"Do you need help getting up," Isabella asked as she and Ferb gave out their hands.

"Sure, he said as he was getting up, but as he was getting up, Phineas pulled the switch to send them to either the future or the past.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Isabella asked.

"I think I pressed the go to the future or past switch. I'm sorry," Phineas said apologetically.

"It's fine, but guess we'll have to find a way to get back, from where ever we go," Isabella said as the three of them got sucked into the portal.

Twenty Years into the Future:

When the time travelling stopped, the three immediately got out of the chair and Phineas asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that we're in the future," Isabella said as there were floating houses, flying cars, and many other futuristic things.

"Who are you?" someone behind them said as they turned around to see a familiar face.

_**To be conintued.**_

**That's the end of chapter one of Future Catastrophy. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't that great, but I will work on it and I promise it will get better very soon. Maybe even the next chapter. But it depends on how long it takes to wrap up the introduction. Please give me feedback on how to make it better. Also, this is one of three chapters that I spent today writing. The others are from Summer Camp Rox and Summer Life of a Teenager.**


	2. Greetings from the Past

"Who are you?" a voice from behind them asked as they turned around to see a figure who looked a lot like Phineas.

"Oh, we're from the past. I'm Phineas, this is Isabella, and the guy to my left is Ferb," Phineas answered, as the person looked on in awe.

"Oh, so this is what I looked like when I was little. And you two are so cute," he said as he stood by them and started nuggying Ferb, which scared him.

"Are you?" Phineas asked, as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm the Phineas of this time period," Future Phineas answered as they all looked to see the tall and muscular person.

"So this is what my Phineas looks like in twenty years," Isabella said as she looked in awe.

*Whistle* as Ferb whistled in amazement.

"You can whistle that again," Phineas said, as Ferb whistled again.

"If you think I'm muscular, you should see the Future Ferb," Future Phineas said.

"So this is what my Phineas looks like in twenty years," Isabella said as she looked in awe.

"She was even calling me "my Phineas" when she was little?" Future Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Also, who do I marry when I grow older?" Isabella asked, hoping it to be Phineas.

"That is an answer you will have to find out yourself," Future Phineas answered, which upset her.

"Oh come on. I already know that I marry either Phineas or Ferb, so please tell me who it is," she said, forgetting that Phineas and Ferb were still there.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she noticed Phineas completely ignoring the conversation.

"Wow, was I always this oblivous?" Future Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes you were. You ignored a love song I sang in Paris, I mean PARIS! Come on!" she exclaimed, which started Future Phineas.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew I was that oblivious. If you take him back in time, I'm sure that he will notice you, Isabella," he said, which cheered her up.

"Oh, hey Phineas. This is where you were?" someone asked as he ran up to Future Phineas. He was very muscular, looking to be a carpenter, with green hair.

"Is this me?" Ferb asked, as he stared up.

"Oh, is this the old me? He seems so quiet," he said.

"Well, actually, I-" Ferb tried to say.

"Wow, are those the past Phineas and Isabella?" Future Ferb interrupted as he walked over to the other two.

"Man, when did I ever talk so much?" Ferb asked.

"Don't worry, Ferb here is still a man of action, no matter how much he talks," Future Phineas explained.

"Wow, they look so cute," Future Ferb said as he picked the two of them up.

"Come on now, Ferb. This is no time to be rowdy. Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" Future Phineas asked, as Future Ferb put him down.

"We're looking for a ruby, a diamond, a 28 carrot piece of gold with at lest a 4 inch diameter. And also, if you have a mechanical part that helps transmit thoughts to the outer world, we would love to use that also," Phineas explained.

"We can help. You see, my son Harrison and my daughter Alexus have been taking an interest in building, which I think has really helped them. Ferb's son Gerald, his other son James and his daughter Anabeth have also taken interest. THey've made an excavation site in a cave in our backyard, ours since we share property, and we have a lot of property, and they've made a data chip that allows your thoughts to be processed in the outer world. But recently, they haven't built anything. It's been a month of summer vacation of just sitting under a holographic tree. They're turning into Candace's kids, at least what they used to be. Anyways, if you help us, we'll provide you with the materials," Future Phineas asked.

"Sure, I've always wanted to meet my future kids," Phineas said, as he walked towards a house.

"*cough, cough* Our children," Isabella muttered.

"Did you say something, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Nope, nothing," she said as they kept walking.

"Where are you going? It's those two houses," Future Ferb pointed out as they stared in awe at the giant estates.

"Wow, impressive," Phineas said. "Good thing I live here in the future. It's a nice house," he said.

"*cough, cough* Good thing WE live here in the future," Isabella muttered again.

"Did you say something, Isabella?" Phineas asked, confused.

"Nope, nothing," Isabella let out as they walked into the backyard.

"Wow, was I always that oblivious? I mean, come on. That one was obvious," Future Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes you were, you ignored a-" Future Ferb tried to say.

"I know, I ignored a love song in Paris. That's just the worst you can go. But good thing I'm not oblivious anymore, am I?" Future Phineas said.

"There's a whole list to it," Future Ferb said as he gave Future Phineas a giant list as they followed the kids into the backyard.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asked, as the five kids were startled when they heard her

"Wow, you sounded just like our mom," one of the kids said.

"I know, that was scary," another kid said.

"Yes," Isabella whispered to herself.

"Hey, I'm Phineas, this is Isabella, and this is Ferb. We came from the past to get some minerals and a data chip that can transfer thoughts and transmit it to the outer world. Can we borrow some stuff?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, we don't use them anymore. We got bored of it," one of the kids said bluntly.

"WHAT? You got bored of it? How?" Phineas asked.

"Well, everything has been created, hasn't it? Nothing new can be made anymore. It's the future. We're not like our cousins Xavier and Fred," another kid answered.

"Well, like I said to them, the Stone Age was once the future, as was the middle ages. There's a whole bunch of new ideas to make. Just like the song said," he said.

_Like maybe… _

_Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,_  
_Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,_  
_Discovering something that doesn't exist,_  
_Or giving a monkey a shower_  
_Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,_  
_Or locating Frankenstein's brain,_  
_Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,_  
_Or driving your car around space!_

_This could possibly be the best day ever!_  
_(This could possibly be the best day ever,)_  
_And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better._  
_So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,_  
_And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_  
_Today is gonna be a great day!_

_Crossing the Tundra or building a rollercoaster,_  
_Skiing down a mountain of beans,_  
_Devising a system for remembering everything,_  
_Or synchronizing submarines._  
_Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars,  
Making a Time Machine,__ stretching a rubber tree, or wailling away on guitars._  
_(Oh, man.)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever!_  
_(This could possibly be the best day ever)_  
_And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better._  
_So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,_  
_And let's make sure that in every single possible way,_  
_Today is gonna be a great day!_

_Hey! __Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Let's put our heads together and design a master plan._  
_We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand…_  
_We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire._  
_And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,_  
_A unicycle, compass, and a camera that wont focus,_  
_And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go!_  
_(This is Ferb-tastic)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever,_  
_(This could possibly be the best day ever)_  
_And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better,_  
_So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,_  
_And let's make sure that in every single possible way._  
_(Seriously, this is gonna be great.)_

_This could possibly be the best day ever._  
_(Today is gonna be a great day!)_  
_This could possibly be the best day ever._  
_Today is gonna be a great day!_

"Hey, thanks for helping out again," Phineas said.

"No prob, we always help those in need of inspiration. Also, that will be $110 for the gig," the lead singer said, as Phineas gave him two bills.

"Alright, on to Vegas, baby," he exclaimed as everyone cheered and got into the van, until one got out and asked, somewhat embarrassed, "Hey, do you know how to get to Vegas?"

"Here, I have directions," Phineas said, as he gave him a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Bowling for Soup is out, and on to Vegas," he said as the van drove away after he got in.

"So, what else are going to do this summer?" Phineas and Ferb asked.

"I don't know, how about a car that travels on land, water, air and space," one of them answered.

"Great idea. It is similar to what we did, but you guys amped it up with the space part. What are your names?" Phineas asked.

"I'm Harrison, and I'm ten," Harrison said. He has red spikey hair, wears a blue t-shirt with black shorts, along with a red cap, but he didn't have a triangle head.

"I'm Alexes, and I'm 11," Alexes anwered. She has black flowing hair to her elbows and wears a tuquoise dress similar to Isabella's pink one.

"I'm Gerald, and I'm 12," Gerald introduced. He has brown hair and wears a sky blue polo with white kacki pants.

"I'm Anabeth, and I'm 11," Anabeth introduced. She has blonde hair to her shoulders, and wears an orange t-shirt with a black skirt with a sun hat.

"Hey, I'm James, and I'm ten," James said. He has green short hair and wears a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue overrals.

"Here are the materials you wanted," Harrison said as he gave Phineas the materials.

"Nice meeting you. Well, we're off. Thanks for the materials. We're off to the past," Phineas said as the started heading for the gate.

"Hold on," Gerald said as he ran up to them with watches.

"What are these?" Phineas asked.

"They're watches that allow you to communicate with people with different time periods. We've made is so that it doesn't mess up the space-time continueum, so feel free to use it whenever," Gerald said as Phineas thanked him.

"Wow, you guys made these? Man, have a lot of catching up to do, don't we Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"The only bad part about it is that a person from, lets say twenty years ago, takes so much GB to process, that we could only fit two contacts per person. Phineas, you have the same wavelength as Harrison. Isabella, you share one with Annabeth and Alexes. Ferb, you share it with James and I. Feel free to call us whenever," Gerald said as the three said goodbye to their future family.

As they were walking, Phineas lagging, he tripped and fell face first. "Ow, what was that?" he asked as he saw a beautiful sky blue gem.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter of Future Catastrophy. Sorry that I didn't end it well. I couldn't find anywhere to end it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Danger Hid by a Friendship Anniversary

Phineas turned around to see a beautiful sky-blue gem the size of his pupil. "Wow, this looks nice. I bet someone would like it as a gift," he said as he kept walking.

"Oh, I know. Me and Isabella's Friendship Anniversary is tomorrow. Oh shoot, how did I forget about it?" he asked himself as he thought of every crazy project he's done this summer.

"Oh yeah, that's why. I guess this could be her present. Just got to shine it a bit when we get home and we'll be fine," he said as he put the gem in his pocket.

Back at the Future Flynn-Fletcher's houses, Future Phineas and Ferb opened the gate to see their children working with blacksmithing and carpentry and so forth.

"Hey, what are you guys working on?" Future Phineas asked.

"We're working on blades and guns that are charged by air and sun power," Harrison said, as the others shushed him. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry. That sounds like a fun project. Just make sure you that you make it so it doesn't hurt people physically, okay?" Future Ferb said, as someone came in through the back gate.

"Hey kids, what'cha doin'?" Future Isabella asked, which surprised the kids.

"Whoa, for a sec, I thought you were the Isabella from the past," Alexes said, which surprised Future Isabella.

"You saw us from the past?" Future Isabella asked.

"Yeah, and you guys were pretty cool," Gerald answered.

"Really? Also, Phiney, did you see how oblivious you were in the past?" Future Isabella asked, chuckling.

"Fine, fine. Quit mentioning the love song in Paris. Ferb gave me a whole list," Future Phineas said as he took out the list. "And, it's double sided."

"What have I been saying?" Future Ferb said, as they all laughed.

"Let's go in for some tea, now should we?" Future Isabella asked as the three of them walked into the house while the kids were hard at work.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were walking into the museum, which Phineas was unaware of. As he was thinking, his thought process was interrupted when Isabella said, "Phineas, are you ready to go?"

"Yes dear," he said, still in his dream world, as he quickly responded, "Huh, what? Sorry, lost in thought. Anyways, yeah. Let's go," he said as they got into the time machine.

_Wow, that was weird. I'm usually not in my dream world around others _he thought as they got ready to go.

"Present time, here we come," he said as the three left for the present.

Present Time:

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were walking out from the museum when they looked up into the sky. "Oh shoot. It's getting late. I guess we were in the future for too long. Let's hurry," Isabella said as the three ran back home.

As they were approaching their houses, Phineas asked, "Hey, do you need me to walk you home?" Phineas asked, which caused Isabella to freak out in joy.

"YES! I mean, sure, you know, it's all cool, bro," she said as Phineas and Isabella headed for her house, while Ferb headed for his house.

"See you tomorrow, Phineas," she said.

"See ya. Let's try to finish that video game tomorrow," he said as they parted and Phineas ran to his house.

"Isa, you're late," her mom yelled.

"Sorry mom. Phineas, Ferb and I lost track of time at the museum," Isabella said.

"Don't worry. Just heat up your dinner," she said.

"Yes, mom," Isabella responded as she went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were getting lectured by their mom and candace.

"How could you stay out so late without telling us?" Linda yelled, who came early when she heard that her sons weren't home.

"Sorry, mom. We lost track of time at the museum," Phineas said.

"You could've at least called," she exclaimed.

"Come on, Linda. Don't get so mad at them. I understand what they mean. They were so amazed by the museum, that they lost track of the time. So let them off the hook," Lawrence said.

"Uh, fine. But remember to come back by six thirty, and if not, call us, okay?" Linda asked.

"Yes mom," Phineas said.

"Do you guys want dinner? It's in the kitchen," Linda asked.

"Sure," Phineas said as he and Ferb went into the kitchen to pick up their dinner.

After dinner, Phineas and Ferb immediately went up to their room, which, coincidently, was the exact same time that Isabella went into her room.

"Man, it's too bad we didn't get to finish our video game creator," Phineas sighed, as he and Ferb got themselves into bed.

"But hopefully we can finish it sometime tomorrow," he said, as he yawned.

"Anyways, good night Ferb," he said as the two step-brothers dozed off into sleep.

Meanwhile, Isabella was up in her room with her personal sowing machine. "Man, how did I forget about our friendship anniversary?" as she got to sowing.

"Hopefully he didn't forget about it," she said as she finished. "There, I'm finally done," she said to herself as she yawned. "I guess I do have to get sleep," but before she could get away from her desk, she instantly fell asleep on her desk.

In the morning, Isabella was sleeping through her alarm, as her mom had to wake her up. "Isa, wake up. It's eight thirty," she exclaimed as Isabella slowly got up.

"Mom, isn't it a bit too early to be eight thirty?" Isabella asked, as she saw her alarm clock, which shocked her.

"No, no it isn't," her mom answered as Isabella rushed out her room, scorfed down her breakfest and ran outside.

As she ran into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, she noticed Phineas and Ferb sitting under their tree, just like usual.

"Hey guys, what cha' doin'?" Isabella asked, trying to shrug off her tiredness.

"Oh, hey. We just woke up, but we don't have much idea on what to do," Phineas answered in a yawn.

"Yeah, I didn't get great sleep either," she laughed as he opened a case.

"Happy Friendship Anniversary," he said as he gave her a necklace.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she put the necklace on. "When did you buy it?"

"Oh, I didn't buy it," he answered, surprising her.

"Then how did you get it?" she asked.

"I made it yesterday, though I almost forgot about it," he answered honestly.

"You made it? Well, that doesn't surprise me, since you made all those crazy things," she said. "Also, I've got something for you too," she said as she gave him box.

"What's in it?" Phineas asked.

"Open it," she told him as he opened the box, as a song started to play.

_When you're down and troubled_  
_and you need a helping hand,_  
_and nothing, whoa nothing is going right._  
_Close your eyes and think of me_  
_and soon I will be there_  
_to brighten up even your darkest nights._

_You just call out my name,_  
_and you know wherever I am_  
_I'll come running, oh yeah baby_  
_to see you again._  
_Winter, spring, summer, or fall,_  
_all you got to do is call_  
_and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah._  
_You've got a friend._

_If the sky above you_  
_should turn dark and full of clouds_  
_and that old north wind should begin to blow_  
_Keep your head together and call my name out loud now_  
_and soon I'll be knocking upon your door._  
_You just call out my name and you know where ever I am_  
_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_  
_all you got to do is call_  
_and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?_  
_People can be so cold._  
_They'll hurt you and desert you._  
_Well they'll take your soul if you let them._  
_Oh yeah, but don't you let them._

_You just call out my name and you know wherever I am_  
_I'll come running to see you again._  
_Oh babe, don't you know that,_  
_Winter spring summer or fall,_  
_Hey now, all you've got to do is call._  
_Lord, I'll be there, yes I will._  
_You've got a friend._  
_You've got a friend._  
_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._  
_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._  
_You've got a friend._

"Do you like it?" Isabella asked.

"I love it!" he said as he hugged her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Actually, I've got to go. I have an important Fireside Girls meeting that goes on all day," she said as her mom was calling her from her car.

"Come on, Isa. I have to get to the grocery store," she yelled.

"Anyways, see ya Phineas," she said as she skipped to her car.

After she and her mom left, Phineas and Ferb were left alone under the tree.

"Man, Baljeet is out studying, Buford is at a bullying convention, Django is helping his dad, Irving is at his weekly Phineas and Ferb meeting, remind me to tell him to NEVER invite us to that," he said as he looked through his contacts. "Isabella, Django, Buford, Baljeet, Mom, Ferb, Jeremy, Dad, excetera. Wow, it's kind of sad that I have more contacts than Candace, yet I don't even have her number. Ferb, remind me to get her phone number," he said as Ferb wrote that down.

After a bit of thinking, Ferb asked, "Want to go inside for some ice cream?"

"Boy, do I ever," he exclaimed as the two step-brothers walked into the house. "By the way, where's Perry? I didn't see him last night," he asked as the two wondered with their ice cream at hand.

***Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, in the Morning***

Perry was still at Doofenshmirtz's, having watched his nemesis sleep during his previous speech. "Huh? What? Where am I?" he asked as he saw Perry the Platypus tied up.

"Perry the Platypus! I thought I let you go home last night," he said, as Perry just glared at him. "What?"

"Doofy, you should've wrapped this up like twelve hours ago," someone behind him chuckled.

"Quiet you. Be grateful you're even here!" Doofenshimrtz scolded.

"Don't be so mean. After all, I beat you at the Evil Scientists Games," he bragged.

"Shut up! The only reason you won was because I thought it was a clean game," he yelled. "Why are you even here, anyways?"

"Because I'm in the search of a gem that has the ability to change the world according to the one who can solve the ancient riddle behind it," he answered.

"Well, good luck finding you 'riddle rock'," Doofenshimrtz said.

"Actually, I've found it," he said.

"Okay, so you found your stupid riddle rock. So can you just leave now before you interrupt my nemesis conflict any longer?" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"Fine, fine, fine. But I'm taking this with me," he said as he pressed a button on the Mind-Control-inator that caused it to shrink to the size of a cell phone.

"Hey, that's my inator!"

"Sorry Doofy, I'm gonna be off now," he said as he started his jet pack, as he left Doofenshimrtz Evil Incoporated.

After he left, Doofenshimrtz said, upset, "Perry the Platypus, you're free to go. I don't have any inators to fire, so I can't do anything evil, so curse you thieving LOVE MUFFIN member!" he said, as Perry exited the door.

Phineas and Ferb were relaxing in their house when they heard a chattering noise, as they noticed their pet platypus. "Oh, there you are, Perry." as he put his pet Platypus on his lap.

"Oh, I love this part," Phineas exclaimed as they were about to watch his favorite scene, when his phone went off.

"ARGH! Ferb, can you pause it?" he asked as Ferb paused the movie. "Hello?" he asked, somewhat irritated. "WHAT? Are you sure? We'll be right there!" he exclaimed as he hung up his phone.

"Isabella's been kidnapped!" he exclaimed, sending shockwaves through the two step-brothers and even through Perry.

* * *

**I hope you like this new chapter of Future Catastrophy. The song ealier in the chapter was You've Got a Friend by James Taylor. Also, don't think this chapter was irrevelent, because there will be a lot of referencing from it. The next chapters will hopefully be better, so keep reading.**


	4. Catastrophy in the Future

****

When I say twenty years into the future with an underline, I will not write 'Future' before their names. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Twenty Years into the Future:

The kids were playing in the yard with their new water guns until suddenly, they noticed giant robots in the street.

When they all looked over, Harrison exclaimed, "Hey, they stole our idea which we haven't finished."

"But what are those robots doing in the street?" Alexes asked, as Gerald looked up.

"Look!" he said as they saw a giant poster of Emperor Rodney.

"Who's this 'Rodney' guy?" James asked.

"I don't know, but to proclaimed himself as Emperor, what happened in the past ten minutes?" Annabeth asked, as they looked at the front yard to see their parents handcuffed and taken by the robots.

"MOM! DAD! UNCLE!" Harrison and Alexes exclaimed.

"DAD! UNCLE AUNTIE!" James and Annabeth exclaimed at the same time as they started to run towards them.

"Wait, guys," Gerald whispered, as they stopped in their tracks.

"Don't stop us, Gerald. We going to save our parents, unlike some ungrateful child," James yelled, as he grabbed Gerald's collar.

Gerald immediately got out of it, as he said, "I want to save them as much as you guys do. But I know that something bad happened in the last ten minutes. Just look at the sky," as they all looked at the sky.

"Wow, the sky's black. That only happens when something bad has happened in cartoons," Harrison said, which no one understood.

"Harrison, you watch too much cartoons," Gerald said, as he continued, "But I do have to agree with you on this one. We need to find out what happened in the previous years that would allow this 'Rodney' guy to take over," he explained.

After a few minutes of searching through the years with their Past Searcher, Alexes said, "Hey, I found something," as the kids crowded around her.

"It says here that twenty years ago, that Rodney guy got control of the Inventor's Gem, and in a few days, he would figure out the coding and be able to use the gem and he would take over the Tri-State Area in a few hours, and in a few weeks, the world," Alexes said.

"WHAT? He got control of the Inventor's Gem? How did the future change so fast? Well, I'm not surprised that this guy took over now," Gerald gasped, as the others questioned.

"What is the Inventor's Gem?" Harrison asked.

"If you watched less cartoons and more educational shows, you would know," Gerald said.

"Well, unlike you, I'm not a nerd. So just explain what this Inventor's Gem is," Harrison yelled, getting Gerald upset.

"Well, the Inventor's Gem is a gem that allows the user to make any invention that they want, after they unseal the coding on it," Gerald explained.

"So he can make anything he wanted with that gem thing?" Annabeth asked.

"Not exactly. He can only make stuff within his ablilties, which is probably how he made all those robots," Gerald said.

"So what should we do?" James asked.

"I don't know yet. Let's figure something out inside," Gerald said as they ran inside the Flynn side of the house.

"What are you guys doing to our house?" Harrison yelled at what they saw.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Isabella and Ferb were being led into a jail cell with some others in it. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, Major Monogram. We have company," someone said as the three walked in.

"PERRY?" Phineas yelled in confusion.

"WITH A FEDORA?" Isabella followed as they looked in surprise at their pet platypus.

"I see that there is no purpose in hiding our identity anymore. I'm Major Francis Monogram, your pet's boss, and this guy is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. All we need now is a way to get out of this cell," the Major said.

"When were you guys captured?" Heinz asked.

"About five minutes ago," Ferb answered.

"We were the first ones caught, ten minutes ago," Francis said.

"Do you know why we were caught?" Phineas asked.

"It's because Rodney has taken over the world," the Major answered.

"ARGH! I hate that Rodney SO much. I would team up with anyone to be able to get rid of him," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Anyways, we need someone to go into the past exactly twenty years ago and change what has happened in our present," Monogram explained.

"But who will we send?" Heinz asked.

"We need to send someone with skills in inventing. But we need to make sure that they know that metal and lead doesn't work on the robots. But who can we send?"

"I believe that my children and their cousins can help. They are inventors themselves and they just made weapons that use sun and wind power," Phineas said, to Isabella's anger.

"They made WHAT?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you can trust them. They remind me of us, so they won't go around mass murdering," Phineas said.

"But we may need that to happen," Ferb said, to their surprise.

"WHAT?" they yelled at him.

"I agree, so we will send them that message?" the Major asked, showing he had a metal messenger bird.

"What are you talking about? Making my kids and their cousins murder every robot in their sight?" Isabella yelled.

"I'm sorry, but that is the only way to change the future," Phineas explained.

"Argh, fine," she resigned "But if any of them get killed, I will blame all of you!" she yelled.

"Okay. Heinz, is there anything you want to send to the past?" Francis asked.

"Yes. This will get my past self and Perry's past self to help them," he said as he showed them a little metal plane. "See, this will search for them on it's own, so there is no difficulty in finding them."

"Okay, I guess we should send them out," the Major said as the two flying messangers flew for the Flynn and Fletcher's hosue.

Meanwhile, the kids were fighting the robots with their new weapons. Harrison clashed with two, as he sliced right through them with ease.

The others had just as easy a time as he did, defeating the robots without difficulty.

"Man, once we defeated those tough robots, the others were nothing," Harrison asked.

"So what are we going to do about changing this situation?" James asked as they thought about it for a second.

"Wait, why don't we use our watches to tell them of this?" Annabeth asked.

"How come we didn't realize this earlier?" Gerald asked as he turned on his watch.

Present Time:

Phineas and Ferb were handing out flyers saying that Isabella has been kidnapped. They handed out a number of them, but none took real interest in the case.

"Man, I thought people would care about kidnapping. I mean, seriously. They have it on the news everyday," he said in disappointment.

"Well, people are focusing on the upcoming Justin Beiber concert that is on today right here in Danville," he said.

"Curse you Justin Beiber!" Phineas yelled, as he heard a ringing coming from Ferb. "Hey Ferb. Is your phone ringing?"

Ferb shook his head, but saw that his watch was vibrating, as he answered it.

"Hello?" Ferb said.

"Ferb, it's Gerald, the one in the future."

"Gerald! Hey, what's up?" Phineas asked.

"Well, nothing too great. You see," he started as he explained the situation.

"WHAT? We were imprisoned?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah. We just defeated a group of the robots, but we will need back up to help us," Gerald said.

"Sorry. Right now, Isabella ha been kidnapped, so we can't help you at the moment," Phineas said.

"WHAT? She's been kidnapped?"

"Yeah, we're looking for her right now," he said.

"Hold on. We're coming to help you guys," Gerald said as he ended the conversation.

"Hm, I guess he hung up. And he's gonna help us find her!" Phineas exclaimed as they kept handing out flyers.

Twenty Years into the Future:

"Gerald, are we really going to help them?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, it gives us a way to see exactly what happened how we can change it," Gerald explained, as they saw a few flying metal messangers coming to them.

"A messenger bird?" Harrison asked as it landed on him and gave a message.

"Children, you must go to the past and make sure that Rodney doesn't become an emperor. You will need to use those weapons you made the other day to be able to damage them, so head out and change the future!" the message said as it ended.

"Okay, I guess we have a full game plan," Gerald said as they took their weapons and ran out of the building.

Meanwhile, a robot was walking into a room as it bowed and reported, "Emperor Rodney, we have a report saying that Division M has been eliminated by children."

"And?" the emperor asked.

"We believe that they are heading to the past to change what has happened."

"I see," as he got up from his throne. "You let little children defeat one of your divisions?" he yelled, seeming like he would give a punishment. "Send Divsions A-L and their commanders to the past through our time machine!"

"Are you sure? That's all of our forces, if you send them," the robot said.

"If I send them, it will be assured that I take over the world, isn't that right? If they take the Inventor's Gem from me in the past, the future will be changed for sure! So send them ASAP!" he exclaimed as the robot obeyed and left the room.

"Man, I shouldn't have made them with a free opinion," he said as he sat back down.

Meanwhile, the kids were busy at work, having to build a time machine to be able to get there.

After five minutes, they finished the time machine, which surprised even them. "Wow, we finished that fast," Alexes said, as she wiped her forehead.

"Well, we did have the basic outline of it already, so it shouldn't have taken more than ten minutes," Gerald said, as they got into the time machine.

"Everyone ready?" James asked as everyone gave a thumbs up. "Okay, twenty years in the past, here we come!" he said as they turned on the time machine.

Meanwhile, the forces in Rodney's army were getting sent to the past as well. "Okay, your mission is to eradicate all threats to Emperor Rodney. We want you to make sure the Inventor's Gem is with Emperor Rodney at all times, lest the future changes. We are counting on all of you," the robot said as he saluted them as the time machine turned on, sending them into the past.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I will get more in-depth with the fighting in later chapters.

What will happen to Danville when these two forces travel from the future? What is happening with Isabella? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter of Future Catastrophy.


	5. Search for Isabella

Present Time:

"Hey guys," Phineas said as he and Ferb walked over to the Fireside Lodge. As he opened the door, he saw the Fireside Girls sitting in little chairs with the leftover flyers.

"Hey Phineas. Did you have any luck?" Gretchen asked, who was in charge at the moment.

"Nope. It seems like a lot of people in town are excited for a Justin Beiber concert tonight," Phineas sighed.

"Justin Beiber? I love him!" Holly yelled, as Gretchen stopped her.

"Holly, focus. Remember, our focus is Isabella. We can go to a Justin Beiber concert some other time," she said, as Holly sat back down.

"Anyways, not focusing on Justin Beiber, I think I have an idea on how to find her," Phineas said, as they all screamed in delight.

"Really? What is it?" Adyson asked.

"Does it have to do with Baljeet?" Ginger asked, as the others looked at her with confusion.

"No, no it doesn't. By the way, where are Baljeet and Buford?" Phineas asked.

Buford and Baljeet were sitting in the mall, unaware of what has happened. They had finished their earlier plans and found nothing to do. "Great, I'm stuck with shrimpy and a McDonalds burger. What can be greater than that?" Buford asked sarcastically.

"You find it enjoyable to be with me?" Baljeet asked, not getting the sarcasm as Buford punched him.

"Like I would want to spend my day with you. Heck, I would rather spend it with Dillweed and Mosshead," Buford said. **(Mosshead is a nickname for Ferb that I got from another TV show)**

As Buford was trying to teach Baljeet about sarcasm, someone walked over to them. "Hi guys," Irving said as he sat down with them.

"Oh great. TWO nerds to deal with. Can't I at least have someone to share the pain with?" Buford yelled, but right as he finshed his speech, Django walked up to them, taking a seat with them.

"Hey guys. How come you aren't with Phineas and Ferb?" he asked.

"I was at a bullying convention, Baljeet was... What were you doing Baljeet?" Buford asked, not sure what he was doing.

"I was studying," he answered.

"How did I know? And Irving was doing... Wait, I got this one. You were..." he said with a long pause. "Uh I give up. What were you doing?" Buford asked.

"I was at my weekly Phineas and Ferb Discussion Meeting," Irving answered with pride, as the others were just laughing.

"You go to a weekly meeting to discuss those two?" Buford asked, as he kept laughing.

"Hey, they are very important figures to the community!" Irving said, as they kept laughing.

"Important figures for what? The Phineas and Ferb Fan Club?" Baljeet said as he laughed, while no one else did.

"Well, that one was pretty obvious, don't you think?" Django asked.

"You just can not make a joke, can you Jeet?" Buford asked, as a phone went off.

"Oh, is that my phone?" Django asked, as he checked his phone to see Phineas was calling.

"Hello?" Django said.

"Hey Django. It's Phineas. By chance, are Buford, Baljeet and Irving with you?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, we just met up. Why do you ask?"

"Can you guys get to the Fireside Lodge as soon as you can?"

"Sure, we'll be right there. See ya," Django said as he hung up the phone.

"Phineas needs us at the Fireside Lodge," Django said.

"What does he need?" Buford asked.

"He said he would explain when we get there. Come on, let's get going," Django said as the four ran out of the mall.

"So, what did he say?" Adyson asked.

"They're coming. He said they met up at a McDonalds in the mall," Phineas said.

"So Phineas, what's your plan?" Milly asked.

"I'll tell you guys when the others come. I will need their help," Phineas said.

"But you said that it didn't have to do with Baljeet earlier," Ginger corrected.

"Ginger, no one cares," Adyson said.

"My mom cares," Ginger said.

"Fine, besides your parents, no one cares, all right?" Adyson yelled as the door slamed open, knocking down a giant stack of flyers behind the door.

"We're here," Django said as the four entered the room, as they saw all the flyers on the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Django said as he started picking up flyers.

"Don't worry about it," Katie said, as she helped him pick up the flyers.

"So, what'cha doin'?" Baljeet asked.

"I bet Isabella heard that," Irving added, which no one found amusing.

As Buford looked around, he asked, "Hey, where's short stuff?" as no one understood who he was talking about.

"Uh, Buford, there are a lot of "short stuffs" here," Phineas said, as Buford slapped himself on the forehead.

"I mean Isabella," he said.

"Oh, okay. That's why I've called you here today," Phineas announced as he explained what had happened.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Baljeet started. "You guys went to the future, saw your future children, came back and gave Isabella a gift for a friendship anniversary as she left with her mom, she got kidnapped sometime after and then as you were handing out flyers, this guy named Gerald sent you a transmission saying that the future had changed drastically and that we need to help them change it so this doesn't happen. Is that right?"

"Yep, that's about right," Phineas agreed.

"So how are we going to find this kidnapper and get Isabella back?" Irving asked.

"Well, here's the plan," Phineas said as he unscrolled a blueprint.

Meanwhile, Harrison and the others just got into Danville, looking around to see what their city looked like before they were born. "Wow, the houses are on the ground," Harrison said in amazement as he sent the metal plane off into the sky.

"We can ook at the differences later. Right now, we need to look for Phineas and Ferb," Gerald stated. "He said that they're at a place called the Fireside Lodge. So I think we can ask around," as they saw someone carrying a moving sack.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know where the Fireside Lodge is?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, I don't help snot nosed brats," the man snarled.

"What did you say?" Harrison said, enraged.

"Ignore him. We'll find it ourselves," Gerald said as they left.

"Man, that guy pisses me off," Harrison said.

"I don't like him either, but for now, saving Isabella is our main priority," James said as they ran towards a different area.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was explaining to Perry about his new evil scheme. "Recently, I have been tempted again and again by Ice Cream trucks. They tempt you to buy their products, they're trucks are overly annoying and worst of all, they give you two for the price of one!" he exclaimed, as Perry just gave him a look of disbelief.

"I know, usually, that's good, but I can't eat two without gaining some weight," he said, as he showed Perry his weight gain, which Perry look away from. "Anyways, I will show you my new inator. Behold, the Scorchinator," as he showed him an inator similar to his recent one.

"I know what you're thinking: Didn't he use that to try to cancel infomercials? Well, yes, yes I did. But this time, I will use this to melt all the Ice Cream in the Tri-State Area!" he exclaimed, as a metal plane landed on him.

"Oh, what is this?" he asked as it started to play a message.

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshimrtz, am I correct?" it started.

"How do you know me? Are you a stalker?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"If Perry the Platypus is tied up, I need him to listen to this message. This message will make sure that Rodney is not the emperor of the world in twenty years," it continued.

"Wait, Rodney is the EMPEROR of the world?" he exclaimed, as he released Perry from his trap, as the platypus punched him in the face as he walked over to the plane.

"I need you two to team up with the Flynn-Fletchers indirectly so you guys can get back the inventor's gem from Rodney," it said, which surprised Perry.

"Wait, so if we help these Flynn-Fletcher people, then Rodney won't be emperor?" Doofenshmirtz asked, not realizing that his questions weren't going to be answered.

"If you two can defeat Rodney, then he will not be emperor," it said.

"Wait, where is he?"

"But you two need to know something," it said.

"Can you answer my questions?" Doofenshimrtz asked.

"There will most likely be robots that come to your time period that will attack all ememies of the Rodney Empire. Metal and lead don't effect it, so try to make weapons that, for example, are charged by sun and wind power, which the Future Flynn and Fletchers have made. Or try bombs and lasers."

"Wait, so there are kids that are fighting against these robots and we need to get weapons from them?" Heinz asked.

"If you can defeat those robots, Rodney will not have enough time to crack the code to the Inventor's Gem, so good luck, and don't kill each other," as the message ended.

"So, we have to team up, and find these Flynn-Fletcher kids who can help us?" he asked himself, as Perry nodded. "So how do we find these kids?" as Perry pointed to the Fireside Lodge.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Perry grabbed him. "If we get this wrong, we will be in- AHHH!" he screamed as he hung onto the platypus as he hanglided through the city.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus who knows I don't like hanging onto platypi in the sky!" he screamed as they soared in the sky.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Rodney asked in a different part of the city.

"We have come for Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, the Emperor of the future world," one of the robots said as they showed him a picture of the future Rodney.

"Wow, I'm quite famous in the future. What did you say I was?" Rodney asked.

"You will find out very soon. But for now, we have come to assist you against any who can be a threat to you," the robot leader said. "Are there any you know of who can be a danger to your reign?"

"Well, here's one who may be able to," Rodney said as he opened his sack to show Isabella tied up and helpless.

"If your leige gives approval, I will perform the execution," the robot leader said, taking out a sword.

_Oh no, is this it for me? Come on, Phineas. Where are you? I'm about to be killed here. _Isabella thought to herself as she closed her eyes with fear.

"Yes, yes you may," Rodney said, as the robot lifted his sword above her neck.


	6. Guys, I know how to fix this, sort of

**Wow, almost three hundred views in one day? You guys rock!**

**Note: I do not own Phineas and Ferb(since I keep forgetting to say that) and also, there will be stuff from Star Wars in this chapter, so those things are not owned by me either.**

**Please enjoy the story and R&R!**

* * *

Rodney and his group of robots were walking through the streets as one of the other robots came to them.

"How does it feel to finish off your first enemy, JasonD12?" one of the robots asked.

"Uh, it feels great, I guess," JasonD12 said, as they kept walking.

After they were out of sight, Phineas and the others were running towards where Isabella was, seeing what had happened.

"ISABELLA!" they all exclaimed as they saw her on the ground, cut up and bloody.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked as they saw that she didn't respond.

"Gretchen, can you check her pulse?" he asked as Gretchen checked Isabella's pulse, as she shook her head in solitude.

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" Phineas yelled, tearing up as they all started to cry. Even Ferb and Buford let out a few tears.

"Who did this to her?" he yelled in rage, trying to stop the never-ending tears as they saw people coming towards them.

"Hey guys," one of them said as the were all panting. As they looked up, they saw the group in tears, except Ferb and Buford, who had had their fill of tears.

"Oh, hey guys," Phineas said as they all looked towards the kids of the future, not able to hold in the sadness.

"Why are you guys crying?" Harrison asked, as they crowded away from the bloody body.

"WHAT? Is she okay?" James asked, as they looked at her.

"We don't know, but we couldn't find a pulse," Phineas answered, with an upset look.

But to their surprise, Alexes yelled, "Well, what are you guys doing? Instead of sobbing over her, why don't you head over to the infirmary? She could still be alive, you know?" as the others were shocked to hear that.

"Oh shoot, you're right," he said as he carried her on his back. "On to the hospital!" he exclaimed as they started to run, until Gerald stopped them.

"I suggest you guys don't go to a hospital," he suggested.

"Why not? That's the only place we can get help for her condition," Phineas yelled.

"I know, but if Rodney and his robots find us, it'll probably be this all over again," he explained.

"What? He's already here?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. Judging by her injuries, I believe that Rodney was behind this," Gerald said, which enraged Phineas.

"So this Rodney guy did this to her?" he yelled in fury.

"Unfortunately, that's what it looks like," Gerald said. "But let's get over to the Fireside Lodge place. I think that's the best place to hide her," he said, as they all agreed to a point as they ran to the lodge, with Phineas carrying her on his back.

_Dang it! It's all because I couldn't save her in time_ Phineas thought to himself as he carried her all the way to the Fireside Lodge.

After they entered the building, Gretchen said, "Put her on the bed." as Phineas put her on it.

"When did that bed get there?" Phineas asked.

"It was Isabella's idea to put a bed there for breaks. But I never thought we would be using it for medical purposes," Adyson answered as they checked up on Isabella.

After a few minutes of examining Isabella, Adyson said, "Well this is weird," which caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Phineas asked, as the group crowded around the bed.

Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz were landing at the Flynn-Fletcher house, as Doofenshmirtz said, "You owe me one for this," as they started to walk.

"And how do you know so much about these Flynn-Fletcher?" he asked, as Perry just motioned to him to drop the subject.

"Why can't you tell me?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as Perry just glared at him.

"Fine, fine. I won't ask why you won't tell me. But you have to tell me one day, okay?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as Perry just walked up ahead, seeing that no one was there.

"Hm, strange. They're not here," Doofenshmirtz said as he walked into the backyard to see their invention in progress.

"Wow, impressive. I wonder how old these Flynn-Fletcher kids are. But I guess we could wait for the here," Doofenshmirtz said as he sat down on the grass under the tree.

But after sixty seconds, he said, "I'm getting bored. Want to go get some ice cream?" he asked, as Perry signalled saying that it wasn't a good idea.

"Sure it is, I'll get your favorite flavor, well, whatever your favorite flavor is," he said as he carried the platypus out of the backyard.

"How come she still feels warm?" Adyson asked, as they just looked at her.

"It is a bit hot in here, so it's not surprising that her body is hot," Buford said.

"Don't you listen in school? Dead bodies are supposed to lose body heat. What were you doing during that class?" Phineas asked.

"Uh, I think I was either in the principal's office or I was bullying someone in the hallway," Buford answered truthfully.

"I wonder if there is a way we can make sure that she is still alive," Molly wondered, as an idea just popped up.

"Guys, I know how we're going to fix this," Phineas exclaimed.

"Really?" the Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Irving asked.

"Well, sort of," Phineas said.

"Sort of?" they yelled.

"Yeah, but you have to listen closely," he said as the crowded in.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was at the ice cream parlor, looking at the menu as he was ordering. "So, Perry the Platypus, what do you want to eat?" he asked, as Perry pointed to one of the flavors.

"Oh, you want the banana split?" he asked, as Perry tried to signal him not to. As he started to order, he said, "One scoop of Banana Split and one scoop of Strawberry," he said, as he was given two ice cream cones.

As he gave Perry his ice cream, he glared at Doofenshmirtz, as he said, "What? It's not like you're allergic to bananas, are you?" he asked, as something walked up to them and pushed them into a wall.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, as he saw robots shooting lasers at them, which was deflected by Perry using his green light saber(like the ones in Star Wars) as he started to fight back.

"Hey, how come you have one of those things?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as Perry threw him a saber. "Thanks," he said as he started fighting alongside the platypus.

"There is no point in fighting. If you surrender, we will spare your lives. However, if you keep fighting-" the robot tried to say, as it's head got sliced off by Perry as he started charging at the other robots.

"This is actually fun. You get to swing a weapon at robots as you destroy them. Yep, good times," he said, as the rest of the robots were destroyed by Perry.

"Hey, I wanted to destroy some of them too!" he complained, as a robot jumped on him.

"Hmrhgshghemngherhgreght," Doofenshmirtz yelled as his head was getting crushed.

"Oh, sorry," the robot said as he got off of Doofenshmirtz.

"It's okay. It's just that I-" he tried to say, as he was swung in the air and thrown at the wall near Perry, falling on his face.

"I am DannyI, the leader of the I squad," he exclaimed as he charged at Doofenshmirtz, about to strike as he was blocked by Perry.

"Oh, is this cute? A platypus trying to fight me," he said, as he tried to push Perry back. "But listen. No person, even less an animal, will ever defeat me!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and swung his weapon at where Perry was standing, as Perry rolled to his left and swung at the robot's back, from the back of it's head to it's back, leaving a heavy scar.

"Not bad," the robots said, surprising Perry, as it punched the platypus to the wall, landing on it's back.

"Are you sure it would work?" Gretchen asked, as they thought about the plan.

"It might work. I'm pretty sure this thing can read dreams, and with a little help, might be able to transport me into her mind," Phineas answered, trying to get her to agree. "This mind reading chip can be used for different purposes, right?" Phineas asked the future gang.

"It'll work," Harrison answered, as he took something from his pocket. "In fact, we brought this transportation ray which can be used, with the help of that chip, to get inside her dream. But we need to figure out how to see if she's dreaming or not," he added, as Gerald gave Phineas something.

"What's this?" Phineas asked.

"Those are dream specs, which can see the thoughts and dreams of someone, whether they be conscious or not," Gerald answered, as Phineas tried it out.

"Cool. I can see what you guys are thinking about," Phineas said.

"What am I thinking about?" James asked, as Phineas looked into his thoughts.

"You're thinking about kicking some robot butt," Phineas said.

"Wow, he is good," James said. "I guess we can send him in."

"You forgot about him seeing Isabella's dream," Gerald said.

"I'm way ahead of you," Phineas said as he was already looking at her dream.

"Guys," he said, as the group looked at him in hope. "She's alive!" he exclaimed as the whole group cheered in excitement as Phineas took off the dream specs.

Breaking the celebration, Buford said, "But we need to wake her up first, right?" as Phineas agreed.

"Yep. Guys, send me in," he said, ready to go in.

"Wait a minute. What are we supposed to do?" Irving asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We should protect Isabella while Phineas is inside her dream until he comes out. But how is he supposed to get out?" Django asked.

"I think this might be of use to us," Ferb said, as he gave it to Phineas. "It is a dream transporter which can get you in or out of a dream. Since it only works once because I just started working on it, I suggest that you use it when you wake Isabella up," he added as he gave Phineas a walkie-talkie.

"We'll tell you when she wakes up. But we also need you to get her up as quickly as possible, so we don't waste any time," Ferb said.

"Thanks Ferb," Phineas said, hugging his brother as he grabbed his gift.

"Are you ready, Phineas?" Gerald asked.

"Yep. Don't worry guys. I'll wake her up for sure," he said as Gerald shot the transportation ray as Phineas disapeered in an instant.

Taking a look at the specs as he looked at Isabella's dream, Gerald said, "This is not good."

"What is it?" Ginger asked, as the group wondered also.

Isabella's Dream World:

Phineas was started to appear in the dream as he looked around. "Wow, I wonder what's she dreaming about?" as suddenly he looked around again and shouted, "Is that supposed to be in a dream?" as he started to run.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of Future Catastrophy. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, for the Star Wars part, I only put the light sabers in because I thought it would look sick to have Perry with a lightsaber. Also, can someone confirm if platypuses(or whatever the plural is) are allergic to bananas?

Expect Date: Between August 27 and September 7. I'm thinking around the middle so if it is later than September 7, then it will come out on the 12 for sure, unless something happens, which I would write under my status on my profile page.

Also, if you haven't noticed, I have changed the category from Sci-Fi to Romance, since it will start to get romantic soon.

Good day to you and have a great fanfic reading day! PHINEASandtheFERBTONES is out! Peace!


	7. What is wrong with Isabella's dreams?

**I got this one early because I had a sudden inspiration to write during this weekend. Also, since I was listening to Phineas and Ferb songs (they are really inspirational). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you don't mind, please R&R.**

* * *

Present Time:

"I wonder what's happening right now in the dream," Buford said as they all started to speculate.

"I think that he's at the mall," Baljeet said.

"Maybe he's in his backyard in the dream," Gretchen inputted.

"Maybe he's having a romantic moment with our leader," Milly said as the Fireside Girls started to squeel.

"Maybe he's talking to me and giving me his autograph," Irving said, as he squeelled, scaring everyone.

"Man, are people in this time period that obsessed with our parents?" Harrison asked, as Alexes shrugged her shoulders.

"I think he's getting chased by a giant, three-headed monster that has fire breath and wants his soul, all around a city filled with pictures of Isabella and him," Ferb said, as they all went silent.

Dream World:

Phineas was running for his life as he continued to dodge fire balls aimed at him.

"Give me your soul," a three-headed monster moaned as it tried to grabbed Phineas, as he dodged it.

"Man, what is a three headed monster that has fire breath and wants my soul doing in Isabella's dream? Does she hate me or something" he asked himself as he kept running, ignoring the city filled with pictures of him and Isabella.

Present Time:

"That could be a possibility," Baljeet said as the door slammed open.

"Guys, we have a problem," Annabeth said as she walked in, panting.

"What happened to you?" James asked.

"They're coming. He's found our location," Annabeth said, as Gerald took out his weapon.

"I guess it's time to fight," he said, as the future gang started to walk outside.

"Wait, but we don't have weapons yet," Adyson said, as Gerald thought about the situation.

"Okay. James, Alexes and Annabeth, you head outside while me and Harrison start to work on weapons for us," he said, as they headed outside.

"But who are we going to send with them?" Harrison asked.

"I'll go," Buford said, as he took Gerald's weapon and moved out.

"I guess I'll join him too," Django said as he took Harrison's weapon.

"Do you have any more?" Gretchen asked.

"We have one more, but I think that we should send Ferb, because we need him to protect these guys and I think he'll understand the weapon quickly," Harrison said as Ferb activated the weapon.

"See ya," Ferb said as he headed out for battle.

"Okay. We have about twelve weapons to make and I want to finish this in roughly fifteen minutes," Gerald started, as Baljeet interrupted.

"Shouldn't we make more in case there are people who can help us?"

"Fine, we'll make roughly twenty and I still want to finish it in fifteen minutes so we can help them quickly, so let's go, go, go!" Gerald said as he and the guys got to work.

"Who put him in charge?" Adyson asked.

"Here, make youselves useful," Gerald said as he gave Adyson a hammer.

"You know, we're only doing this for Isabella," Adyson added as the girls got to work.

Outside:

Ferb was getting out the door as he saw a bunch of robots fighting them. "Hey Ferb, can you get down here and help us?" Buford asked, as Buford crushed a robots, head as Ferb got down to them.

"So, here's the plan. I want each of us to pair up in pairs of two. I'll say Buford and Django, Alexes and Annabeth, and Ferb and I. Our goal is to destroy all these robots until Isabella regains consciousness. So let's get rocking," James said as they each approached a robot in pairs.

As Buford and Django discussed their plan, a robot went up to them and said, "Fools, when will you learn that no plan will work against me, the number two subordinate of the E robot," he said.

"Well, since you're number 2, something did work against you," Buford insulted, angering the robot.

"I will not let this insult go unstopped. I will defeat you two," he said, as he saw that Buford was the only one there. "Hey, where did the other one go?"

"Which other one?" Buford asked.

"The one who... Argh, forget it. I'll just kill you and then find that other person," he said as he charged at Buford, as Buford started hacking away at the robots, damaging it.

"Not bad, but you will not be able to beat me when I-" it tried to say, when from behind him, Django stabbed him where a human heart would be. "C-curses," was all the robot could say as it lost energy as the two destroyed the robot.

"Nice teamwork, Buford," Django said as he pounded knuckles with Buford.

"That guy was nothing, but there are some here who are probably of some strength, so let's go find them," Buford said as he and Django headed in a different direction.

Back Inside:

"Okay, we have finished two more weapons. Who wants to go out first?" Gerald asked, as Katie and Adyson immediately took the opportunity.

"We do," the two said, as Gerald gave them the weapons.

"Do you know how they work?" Gerald asked, as they easily got them to work.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll be fine," Katie said as she and Adyson left the room.

"Just a few more. But can Phineas hurry up and get Isabella up?" Harrison asked.

Dream World:

Phineas was picking up as many materials as he could to make something to incapitate the monster. Okay, I just need a bit of liquid nitrogen and a few more metal parts, and I'll be able to make a freeze ray to trap it as I try to find Isabella," Phineas said to himself as he hid behind an alley.

But he was soon found as the buildings were picked up from the ground, revealing his location. "Oh, there you are, Phineas," the monster said as it started shooting fireballs at him, almost hitting his freeze ray in the making.

"Man, that thing is just out to get me," he said as he started to run, unable to defend. But as he was running, he thought to himself, "Why is that thing only attacking me? I see many people in this dream, and it doesn't attack any of them. And how does it know my name?" he asked, as he kept running, trying to get his freeze ray to work.

Present World:

Ferb was helping Katie and Adyson out as they were fighting a group of robots. "Man, I never knew robots were such cowards. They send like fifty of them after only three of us," Adyson said, as she barged in to attack.

"I know, but we need to fight a bit longer. I think Phineas is progressing well," Katie guessed.

"How do you know if he's getting closer or not?" Adyson asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know that we need to hold them off longer till he wakes her up," Katie said, as she watched Adyson cut off a robot's head and hacking away at the body, leaving it functionless.

"Come on, we need to get rid of these guys. You're slacking," Adyson said, as the two charged at the crowd.

Ferb was using his weapon, which he improved to be quicker and more powerful, allowing him to destroy a robot faster. He was having no sort of trouble, as he kept defeating each one that came, as he was approached by another.

"I can see that you are a man of action, being able to do all that," the robot said as he pointed to the pile of metal scraps.

"Well, actually, I-" he tried to say, as he was interrupted by the robot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, I am the leader of Squad E, FredrickE," FredrcikE said, as he jumped up to cut down at Ferb.

But Ferb dodged the attack, rolling forward as he attempted to attack from behind, as the robot blocked it. "I see that you don't want to waste time with me. But unfortunately, I am not one who goes about quickly. So be sure to know, you're death will be long and painful," as he pushed Ferb back with his sword and charged at him.

Inside the Lodge:

"How many more?" Harrison asked.

"We have finished two more," Gretchen said, as they heard a scream of terror.

"Oh shoot, that doesn't sound good. Okay, Harrison and I need to get out there. Is it okay that you guys make them on your own?" Gerald asked.

"Sure, I think we'll be fine," Baljeet answered.

"I hope so. Also, we need some forces to sneak out and hand able fighters these weapons to help find Rodney. We can't be on the defense forever. If he finds the code to the Inventor's Gem, it's all over," Gerald said.

"Okay, don't worry about that. We'll all go once Phineas wakes Isabella up," Holly said.

"Good, make sure you don't forget about Phineas and Isabella's weapons before turning off the insta-forge," Gerald said, saluting them with Harrison as the two left the building ready to fight.

After they left the door, Gretchen said, "Okay, their gone," she said, as Jeremy, Candace and Stacy came out from hiding as Gretchen went to get their weapons.

"Thanks for hiding us, guys," Jeremy said.

"Why did you want to hide from them so badly?" Milly asked.

"We didn't want to get involved with those other guys," Stacy said. "Also, Candace, do you know where our parents are? I haven't seen them since early in the day."

After thinking for a second, Candace said, "I don't know."

Meanwhile, in Hawaii:

All the parents were in Maui, enjoying their weekend.

"Ah, doesn't it feel great to have a weekend away from the children?" Dr. Hirano, Stacy's mom asked.

"It feels great, but I have a feeling something is wrong in Danville," Linda said.

"Oh, don't worry your little head, I bet everything is fine at home," Mrs. Garcia Shapiro said.

Back in Danville:

"Do you really think Harrison, Gerald and the others are THAT scary?" Ginger asked.

"Well, not really, but we just don't know them that well," Stacy said.

"Well, I can understand that, but they're nice people," Gretchen said, as she was surprised. "Hey, where are all the stuff we made earlier?"

Somewhere else in Danville:

"Doesn't it feel great to 'borrow' stuff from others?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as Perry and Vanessa just glared at him.

"What? This is for a good cause. Anyways, I've found Rodney's location," he said.

"But why did you bring me with you?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, it was either help me save the world, or go to Hawaii. Which one would you choose?" he asked.

"I guess. I would usually choose Hawaii, but I guess saving the world can make up for it," she said.

"See, everyone's happy," Doofenshmirtz said as they flew off.

Outside the Lodge:

"It looks like you aren't even strong enough to stand up," the robot said as Katie struggled to get up.

"Come on, girl. Get up. A cut to the gut isn't that bad, is it?" Adyson asked, as Katie slowly got up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. For now, we need to get rid of this giant mob of robots," Katie said, as she charged at the robot, cutting one of the eyes out.

As the eye came out of it's face, it looked as if the eye was reataching to it's face. "What? Are you serious?" Adyson yelled.

"Hah, the thing is, we Squad Leaders have a special ability, since we were made last, which is that our body parts can reatach as long as that body part is still usable," the robot said.

"So you're of a different class than those other guys, right?" Katie asked.

"I see that you realize the path you have chosen. I am the F leader, MaryF," MaryF said, as she started to blast laser beams out of her eyes.

Trying to dodge each blow, Adyson asked, "What's with the laser beams?"

"Some robots are capable of it, but to most, it's taxing to their energy supply, as most would prefer non-energy wasting methods to finish off enemies. But I am one of those who are able to use laser beams without running out of fuel, as I can do it for who knows how long?" the robot said as it continued to fire. But from behind, the robot was cut at the back of the skull, demolishing it's eye and damaging it's database.

"Hey, if you want to use your laser beams on someone, try them on me," Gerald said, as he saw the robot sparking from rage and malfunctoining.

"Such cockiness for landing just one attack," MaryF said as she started firing laser beams from her eye that wasn't cut and her palms as she continued to let out sparks from her head.

"You guys, fight some other robots. This is gonna be ugly," Gerald said.

"Bu-" the two tried to say.

"I said go. I'm the leader here, remember?" Gerald said, as the girls left the battle.

"Ah, trying to get them to retreat? But that won't help you, because after I finish you, I'm going to find them and hang them," MaryF said, as she shot at Gerald.

Dream World:

Phineas was running for his life, now having been in the dream world for half an hour. "Man, I never knew I could run for this long," he said to himself as he ran into a wall, realizing he was cornered.

"Am I really going to die in Isabella's dream?" Phineas said, as the monster was about to let out a fireball, but as soon as it came out of it's mouth, the monster and the fireball froze.

Seeing what was happening, Phineas asked, "What is happening right now? What's wrong with Isabella's dreams?"

"You need something?" a very familiar voice said, as she approached him.

"It's you!" he exclaimed, surprised to see her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Future Catastrophy. I was watching Phineas and Ferb Hawaian Vacation(again) as I thought about putting the parents in Hawaii to not have to waste my time thinking about what to do with them. Sorry for any fans of the parents.**

**Expect Date: Between August 30 and September 12, which, ironically, are the days the US Open for Tennis is played.**


	8. I'm Telling You, This is a Dream

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter will have some similarities to an episode of Jimmy Neutron, so don't be surprised if you notice it. Anyways, please read on!**

* * *

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas said as he walked towards her.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" she asked.

"I was running from that three-headed fire breathing monster until you stopped it," Phineas said, as Isabella couldn't understand what he meant.

"Oh, Phineas," she said, as she walked up to him. "What ever are you talking about?" she asked, which surprised him.

"There's a monster with three heads standing right behind you," he said, as Isabella turned around to see nothing.

"Phineas, quit pulling my leg," she said, as she took his hand as they walked away.

_Is this why it didn't attack anyone else besides me? Could it be that no one from the dream could see the monster? _he questioned as he walked with Isabella. "Isabella, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Yes?" Isabella asked, hoping it to be a confession.

"Well, to put it simply, this is a dream and you need to wake up," Phineas said, which surprised Isabella again.

"A dream? You're kidding, right? But this is Downtown Danville," she said.

"No it's not. This is just a dream," he tried to convince.

"Phineas, I think you hit your head on something. Come on, let's go find some ice for your head," she said as she took him by the hand as she lead him through the city.

_Is this why she won't wake up? _he asked himself as they kept walking. _If I don't find a way to wake her up, I might not be able to get out of here _he thought.

Real World:

"Candace, is she starting to wake up?" Gretchen asked.

"Unfortunately. She is still out cold. She still has no pulse, but her face is starting to turn red for some reason," Candace sighed out of boredom. She decided to take the job since it looked easy, but she soon found out how boring it was.

"Jeremy, how is the sun and wind power abosrbers working?" she continued.

"It's going well. I say that we have enough supply to support ten to twenty people for weapons," Jeremy reported, trying to get used to the way Gretchen wanted her reports.

"Stacy, how is the metal shaping?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"Not very well. I'm having a hard time getting them the way they're supposed to be," Stacy said, as she showed her the shapes.

"This looks great. Keep up the good work," she said.

"Who put her in charge?" Baljeet asked Irving.

"I heard that!" she yelled, "And I hope you're doing well on those handles, or do you want to have a talk with Her," she said, as the two immediately got back to work on the handles.

"I thought so," she said as she walked over to the other Fireside Girls. "How's the work going girls?"

"It's going well, but those guys are going too slow, so we can't do anything right now," Ginger said.

"I wonder what's happening outside," Milly said.

Outside the Lodge:

Sparks were flying as Ferb was still clashing weapons with FredrickE, unable to break through. "I see that I've found a worthy opponent out of this lot," the robot said as he took out another weapon. "Normally, I don't take this out, but against you," he started as the weapon he just took out started to burn. "I feel that you are worthy fo fight me at my strongest," as he started to swing both at Ferb.

Ferb could do nothing as he blocked and evaded all the attacks that came at him. But FredrickE did not notice that Ferb made a duplicator, that made a copy of him as it was hiding in the bushes ready to attack, as it jumped at FredrickE and sliced his head off as Ferb.

Ferb was leaving the battle field as he heard a screeching noise as he turned around to see it's head coming back on. "Hah, you thought you could beat me with that?" he asked as he grabbed the copy and crushed it's body, leaving it on the ground as it broke apart.

"I'm sorry," he said, already behind Ferb. "I want to start your torture now, so let's get started," as he attacked Ferb with his regular weapon, which Ferb dodged. But he forgot that his enemy had another weapon as he tried to stab Ferb when his weapon was blocked.

"Ah, who's this?" FredrickE asked.

"You don't need to know who I am," Harrison said, pushing him away with his sword. "Ferb, you need to attack him continously if you want them to not regenerate.

As the robot was getting up, he asked, "Ah, so you know of our ability?"

"I've done my homework," he said. "Come on, if I distract him, can you pull the trigger?" he asked, as Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Let's see you try," he said, as he charged at the two with his weapons.

Meanwhile, Gerald was having a rough time with his opponent, MaryF. The two had traded blows multiple times during the battle, as he had shot wounds as the robots lost an arm and her armor was severely damaged.

Gerald charged at her, dodging some of her shots, but ran through the laser beams that he couldn't dodge as he cut her body and her neck multiple times before he was blasted away. But when he rolled back, he saw that his attacking was pointless.

As he looked to his left and right, seeing the damaged area around him, as he said "Let's end this," panting for air as his weapon started to glow bright blue.

"I see that you are serious now," she said, as she took out all her lasers and rays hidden in her shoulders, elbows, knees, neck, forehead, ears, etc. "I believe there is no way you can dodge this," she said as she shot all her weapons at once, exerting all her energy.

As the smoke cleared from the attacks, there was nothing there, as she tried to asked, "Where did he-" as Gerald came from behind her and destroyed her head, as he said, "You were saying that I couldn't dodge your many attack, but in the end, you were the one unable to dodge my only attack," he said as MaryF's body fell, unable to function with it's head.

"But just to make sure," he said, as he stabbed where her heart would be. But right after stabbing her body, he fell on his knees, coughing up a bit of blood.

"Dang it. I can't stay here much longer," he said as he got up from the ground. "I need to get inside," he said, as he started running to the lodge, but he was stopped by two robots of larger size.

"Heheh, I see that you are unable to fight," one of them said as it tried to attack Gerald.

"Get out of my way," he said, as they started their battle.

Back in the Dream World:

"Isabella, for the last time, this is a dream and you need to wake up right now," he said, as Isabella gave him a scoop of mint ice cream, which he immediately took a bite of.

"Is it good?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, it's really good," he said.

"See, we aren't in a dream. Why do you keep trying to tell me this is a dream?" she asked, as the three-headed monster stood right behind her.

"Uh, Isabella... Behind you," he said, as she turned around, seeing nothing.

"Okay Phineas, will you tell me why you keep telling me to turn around to see nothing?" she asked, as the monster yelled out loud, which Isabella couldn't hear either.

"Argh, come on," he said, as he took her hand and started to run.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we're not staying here," he said, as the two started to run.

"Wait, my ice cream," she said, as he ice cream started to drip.

"No time. You can have mine if you want," he said, as they stopped after running for a while.

"I think we lost him," he said, not realizing that he was still holding her hand. "Oh, sorry," he said, slightly blushing as the two let go, as the two hid their blushes.

"If you don't mind, I need to take a break from this chase," she said, as she went into a resturant.

After she was out of sight, he asked himself, "Okay, how am I going to get her out of this dream?" as he started to remember something he had watched.

"I know, I need to do something so surprising, something that she'd think would never happen in her life, just like that time when Jimmy in Jimmy Neutron was stuck in Carl's dream. Man, I loved that show, what happened to it?" he asked, talking to himself.

"Maybe I can show her a fire works show, or fly us off to the moon," he thought, but he suddenly remembered the monster that was approaching.

"Nah, I need to do something quick," he said, as he looked around at the buildings to see a Danville he never thought existed. "Man, I guess this really is a dream," he said, looking at all the pictures of him and Isabella. But the one that surprised him the most was the one with the two kissing under the Eiffel Tower.

"Is it me, is that me and Isabella?" he asked himself as something clicked in his head. "Phineas, I know what how to get out of here," he said to himself as he started to laugh. "Man, I love talking to myself in the third person," he said as he walked into the resturant and grabbed Isabella as he saw her get out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I need to pick up my baguettes which the manager made me buy," she said, as they started to run.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you somewhere," he said, as they started to run towards the Eiffel Tower.

In the Real World:

Gerald was in a tough situation, already injured by MaryF, he was just pretty much a punching bag for the two other robots as they just kicked and punched him.

"Hah, this guy is worthless, and he beat our leader?" one of them asked.

"I say we kill him, and bring his dead body and get a promotion," the other said, as they both agreed, as they were about to stab Gerald at the same time. But just as he was going to try to dodge, the robots' attacks were blocked, by two very familiar to Gerald.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one," he said.

"No prob. You saved us from Ms. Laser Face, so let's just say we're even," Adyson said.

"Get back to the lodge. The others made healing chambers," Katie said, which surprised both of them.

"How do you know if they have healing chambers?" Adyson asked.

"Well, I heard Gretchen talk about making them, so that's your best shot," Katie said.

"Okay. I'll join you guys later," he said as he headed towards the Fireside Girls Lodge.

Inside the Lodge:

"Baljeet, how's the healing chambers going?" Gretchen asked.

"They're going okay, but the problem is that they will probably only work two or three times depending on the amount of injuries," Baljeet said, working on one of them.

"Is there a way to make them last longer?" Gretchen asked.

"It will be hard, but I try," he said, giving the old blueprint to Irving, saying, "Here, make a new blue print that has the healing chambers ten times stronger," as Irving got back to his computer.

"We know you can do it, Baljeet," Ginger said excitedly, surprising the girls.

"Jeremy, have you guys completed any more weapons?" Gretchen asked.

"We have finished three weapons, but they are disproportoined," he said, showing her the oddly shaped weapons.

"Who made these?" Gretchen yelled, pointing to Stacy.

"Stacy," she said, glaring at first. "Great job. Keep up the good work," she said, patting her shoulder as she headed to a different area, not seeing their gaping faces.

"She likes them?" Candace asked.

"I can't believe it" Jeremy said.

"Well, what can you expect. I'm a natural artist," Stacy answered sacrastically, making the three laugh as the door knocked very loudly.

"Who is it?" Gretchen asked.

"It's Gerald, the one from the future," he said.

"How do I know that you're really Gerald?" she asked.

"Come on, let me in. I'm badly injured and I need to get some medical attention," Gerald said, as he tried to get the door open.

"Fine, but first, perform the honorary Fireside Girls Special Knock," she said.

"Oh, come on. As you probably already know, I am not a Fireside girl, so just let me in," he yelled.

"Just let him in," Jeremy said, as Gretchen listened.

"Fine," she gave in as she opened the door, as Gerald immediately ran in, and yelled at her.

"Seriously, can't you tell someone's voice when they speak? If you were any slower, I would've probably died," he yelled, as Gretchen pushed him into a chair, as the Fireside Girls took him into another room.

"Operation to begin in T Minus 45 seconds," Gretchen said, which freaked Gerald out.

"What? Operation? Are you kidding me? I'm not trusting my life to ten year old girls. And also, aren't you a bit young to be attempting to operate on a living person?" he said, as the girls crowded around the operation bed.

"No, no we're not. We have our Operation Patches," Milly said, as the three held up their patches.

"This is going to be a gruelling operation," he said, preparing for the worst.

Dream World:

"Phineas, where are you taking me?" Isabella asked, as he took her to right under the Eiffel Tower.

"Okay, Isabella...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Future Catastrophy. The dream world part where I had Phineas remember a Jimmy Neutron episode was the episode 'I Dream of Jimmy'. Also, if you haven't noticed, I will make my chapters a bit longer from now on, to be able to add more to each chapter.**

**Expect Date: Actually, it only took me the weekend to finish this, so I think by Friday I should finish it, but if not, I'll finish it by the next Monday.**


	9. It Ends with a Bang

Dream World:

"Isabella," Phineas said, starting to get nervous. _Come on, man. This is for the fate of the world. You can do it _he thought to himself.

"Yes, Phineas?" she asked, wondering what he wanted. But before she knew it, Phineas leaned and pressed his lips against hers. Though she was surprised at first, she immediately returned the kiss, as the two stood under the Eiffel Tower, unaware that the monster was right above them, about to smash Phineas.

But as they were kissing, it was like time froze. The monster did not move. The clouds stopped. The only things that were moving were Phineas and Isabella.

_I can't believe it! Phineas kissed me! And under the Eiffel Tower! I've always dreamed of this _she said to herself, until she realized something, breaking the kiss.

"Wait a minute. This is a dream!" Isabella realized, as she stood there, starting to disapear. "Man, and I thought for a moment that this was a real kiss," she said.

"Well, I'll see the real you when I wake up," she said to Phineas as she disapeared from sight.

"Well, I got her to wake up," Phineas said, as suddenly, the dream world started to shake.

"What's happening?" he asked, as he looked around to see everything was falling into a crevice.

"I need to get out of here!" he exclaimed as he searched his pocket for the device Ferb gave him.

"Here it is," he said, as he pressed the button to leave the dream.

"Goodbye, Isabella's dream," he said as he waved at the city that was falling into an abyss, leaving the dream as his body started to disapear.

Present World:

"There is no way I'm letting you perform sugery on me!" Gerald exclaimed, trying to break out of the straps he was stuck to.

"I'm sorry, but according to the Fireside Rulesbook," she said, taking out a giant book which she needed help carrying. "In section A part C footnote Philip, we must take care of those who are injured," Gretchen said, as they heard a crash outside.

"What was that?" Milly asked, as they looked out of the room to see a giant robot with two weapons crash into the lodge.

"Look what we have here. Your little friends trying to make weapons to fight us," FredrickE said, as Ferb and Harrison tried to fight him.

But FredrckE would catch them off guard, sending them flying towards a wall.

"What's happening out there?" Gerald yelled.

"One of the robots barged into the lodge," Holly answered, which shocked Gerald.

"What? Get me out of this right now so I can fight," he exclaimed, as Holly and Milly started to try to undo the belt.

But the robot was approaching the sleeping Isabella, as he was ready to swing his weapons down, as they were both blocked by Ferb.

"Persistent, eh? Why would you risk your life to protect her?" FredrickE asked.

"Because she is the one who is for my step-brother, and that is all I need to protect her," Ferb said, as he tried to push him away.

"Ferb, do you need back up?" Harrison asked.

"Just guard the door until I can fix the door," Ferb answered, as Harrison ran to the door, where there were dozens of robots ready to fight.

"Well, it's time to use this," Harrison said, as cell phone started to flow with electricity, turning into a double edged sword as he jumped into the crowd.

"You think that you can defeat me by yourself?" the robot asked.

"No, no I don't," Ferb said, which surprised him.

"What? Then why do you fight? Is it just for that girl?" he asked, forgetting the answer to his first question.

"No, no it isn't. It's for my step-brother. I told you that already. You are very good at forgetting," Ferb said, as he blocked an attack from FredrickE.

"You keep forgetting also," he said, as he stabbed Ferb right in the gut with his electric spear. "If you keep playing defense, you can't beat me," he said, as he tried to release his weapon from his stomach.

But Ferb held onto the spear, keeping it from getting back to him. "Let go, you pest," the robot said, as he tried to stab Ferb with his other weapon, when it was stopped.

"What? Why won't it budge?" FredrickE asked, as he looked up to see someone there. "Who are you?" he asked.

Somewhere in Danville:

"What? Is this thing right? It says Sretrauqdaeh Niffum Evol," Doofenshmirtz asked, as Perry flipped the GPS around to to correct his mistake.

"Oh, it's the Love Muffin Headquarters. That makes a lot of sense. He told me he lived there for a bit," he said, as he and Perry took their lightsabers as they landed the airship.

"Wait, do I have to go?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, it's up to you. I don't want to see you get hurt, but this will prove responsibility which could get you your car," Doofenshmirtz bribed, as Vanessa immediately said, "Well, just hand me a light stick thingy ma bober," she said, as Perry handed her a purple light saber.

"Let's go," Doofenshmirtz said as he, Perry and his daughter barged into the building, surprised by what he saw.

"Wow, this place is a dump," he said, as he saw nothing there.

As he and Perry walked forward, Vanessa, looking around, asked, "But where's all the stUFF!" she exclaimed as she fell into a trap.

"NO! VANESSA!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he and Perry ran over to the hole to see his daughter vanish from his sight.

In an angry and serious voice, Doofenshmirtz said, "Let's go get her back and teach Rodney who's boss," as he and his platypus nemesis walked over to the elevator, as a few robots approached them.

"We are here under the orders of Emperor Rodney to-" one of the robots tried to say, as Doofenshmirtz sliced off it's head, as it's body was sliced by Perry.

"Shut up," he said, as they went after the other robots.

Outside the Lodge:

"Those two were nothing," Adyson said as she and Katie easily defeated their enemies.

"But they gave you that cut, didn't they?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, but I needed to trip, fall on my face and have those two attack at the same time, and they still couldn't perform a direct blow," Adyson said, as she dusted off her wound.

"Well. they did hit you," Katie said, trying to prove her point. "Anyways, let's get back to the lodge to see if everyone's alright," she said as they tried to get to the lodge, when they saw Harrison holding off the giant brigade of robots.

"What's going on here?" Adyson asked, as they started attacking the robots from behind.

"The door broke when one of the robots sent me and Ferb flying," Harrison answered, performing a forward spin of electricity, destroying a few of the robots.

"I see why there are on more robots out there pretty much," Katie said, as she split a robot in half with a few strikes.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Alexes and Annabeth were trying to make their way back to the lodge as well, continually getting blocked by two assistant squad leaders.

"Willl you pests just get away from us?" Annabeth asked as she threw a grenade at the robots, as it hit them directly. But when the smoke from the explosion went away, they saw that the two robots didn't even have an extra scratch on them.

"What? But that was our secret weapon," Alexes said as the two took out their weapons, both having swords.

"Don't think that you can beat us assistant squad members so easily," one of them started. "Now, you two will die," it said as the two were going to attack, but just as they were going to attack, they got hit multiple times each, as one of the hits was at their vital points.

"What?" the other said as the fell apart.

"What the heck are you doing here?" someone asked behind the non-moving robots.

"What do you mean why am I here? Why are you guys here? And what's with that axe, Buford?" someone else asked.

"I don't know. I didn't make it. Besides, Django has two knives, so I don't see how it's weird to have something besides a saber," Buford said.

"James, what are you doing here?" Django asked.

"How have you just noticed that I"m here?" James asked.

But as they were arguing, Alexes and Annabeth asked, "What are you guys doing here?" as the three turned around to see the two girls.

"Oh, did we interrupt your fight?" Django asked.

"Yeah, but it's cool," Alexes said, as they looked at the battlefield.

"It seems we haven't lost any soldiers yet," Annabeth said.

"But we'll need more people if any of us are to survive," James said.

Thinking of an idea, DJango said, "I've got it. Buford and I will go around town and find those able to fight so they can go along with us," Django volunteered, which angered BUford.

"What? I don't want no part of a volunteering act," he yelled, almost causing Django and the other's eardrum to pop.

"Oh, come on, man. I need your help. You can yell loud. You can do it. This is for freedom, man," Django said, giving out his hand.

"Alright," Buford said. "But there's no way I'm dressing up as bunny costume, okay?" he said, as he took Django's hand as he shook it.

"No one said you had to," he said, laughing. "But that does give me the idea," he said, trying to frustrate Buford.

"You better not, man," Buford yelled, grabbing Django's neck collar.

"Shesh, I was just joking," he said, as Buford let go of his neck collar. "We'll see you later," Django said, as the two started to leave.

"Wait," James said, making Django turn around to see a communicator. "This will allow you to contact one of us ASAP."

"Isn't that pretty much a cell phone?" he asked.

"Whatever. Just use it," he said, as Django took it and put it on around his ear.

"Thanks. Okay, see you later," he said as he and Buford ran out of sight.

"Let's get going," James said as the three started to run towards the lodge.

Inside the Lodge:

"Ph-phineas?" Ferb whispered as he lost consciousness, still holding the electric spear, which Phineas took.

"Thanks bud, I owe you one," Phineas said, as he took the other spear in his hand and cracked it, as the robot looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What?" he asked, as he picked up the cracked spear and fused it with metal to fix it.

"Gretchen, you and the other Fireside Girls take Isabella to that room over there and then grab a weapon. You may need it," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she responded, as she and the other girls took her into the infirmary room and came back to watch the battle.

"You guys grab on too," he said to the people behind him.

"Yes sir," everyone but Candace said, as they grabbed a weapon.

"Wait a minute. There is no way that I, Candace Gertrude Flynn will take orders from my little brother.

"Candace, this is an emergency. Just grab a weapon and-" he tried to say, as he was interrupted again.

"There is no way that I-" she tried to repeat.

"Just grab a fricken weapon!" he yelled with frustration, as she quietly obliged with him.

"Thanks," he thanked, trying to relax as he looked towards the robot with an angered expression.

"Were you the one who did this to Ferb?" he asked.

"So you're the precious step-brother of 'that' thing? Well, I don't see anyone else who could've done it," FredrcikE said, as Phineas jumped up and stabbed the robot with his spear.

"What?" the robot asked as he started to shake from the electricity, as Phineas relentlessly stabbed him over and over.

"Don't think you can beat me that easily," the robot said, as he tried to fight back. But Phineas was experienced with his weapon, though only getting it moments ago.

The two were clashing spears, performing jumps and ducks and rolls and blocks to evade the attacks. But Phineas' weapon was stronger, as he rolled up behind FredrickE and hit a vital spot.

"Man, I can't believe I lost to two brats," FredrickE snarled as he unveiled a time bomb. "Being the strongest robot in of this army, I was ordered to wipe out as many of you as I could, and if I couldn't," he said, as he clicked the button on the bomb.

"I was to activate this bomb, which will obliterate everything in a twenty yard radius," he said, as the time bomb counted down from ten. "After these ten seconds, none of you pesky humans will ever open your eyes again!" he exclaimed, as it kept counting down.

5...

"Why you little!" Gerald exclaimed, as he jumped at FredrickE, getting pushed away and knocked out.

4...

"Gerald!" Phineas exclaimed, as he took Ferb and ran towards the unconscious kid.

3...

"Let's get out of here," Candace said as her, Stacy, the Fireside Girls and Jeremy tried to run to the door.

2...

"It's too late. It's over!" FredrickE exclaimed, which would be his last words.

1...

"NO!" they all exclaimed, as the bomb reached zero, triggering the large explosion.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Sorry if the last part wasn't as good as I could've made it. My internet had problems and I had to write it all over again(I hate when that happens). **

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Future Catastrophy. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, please give me constructive advise if you have any so I can be a better writer. But compliments are nice too and are welcomed. **

**Also, I am not very great at writing about romance(though I love reading about it) so if you have any, please give me advise how I can write better romance scenes.**

**Expect Date: If I don't get it by September 3, then I will not get it till earliest September7 because I will be on vacation for labor day and I will not have internet or my computer.**


	10. Scattering

_Previously, on Future Catastrophy..._

_5..._

_"Why you little!" Gerald exclaimed, as he jumped at FredrickE, getting pushed away and knocked out._

_4..._

_"Gerald!" Phineas exclaimed, as he took Ferb and ran towards the unconscious kid._

_3..._

_"Let's get out of here," Candace said as her, Stacy, the Fireside Girls and Jeremy tried to run to the door._

_2..._

_"It's too late. It's over!" FredrickE exclaimed, which would be his last words._

_1..._

_"NO!" they all exclaimed, as the bomb reached zero, triggering the large explosion._

* * *

Just inside the city of Danville:

"Argh!" Django and Buford exclaimed as they got hit by the explosion just at the end, as they only sustained minor damage.

"What was that?" Django asked.

"I don't know, but it came from the lodge," Buford said.

"Maybe we should go back," Django suggested, as Buford quickly disagreed.

"No way, man. We were ordered to go find reinforcements, and we WILL find reinforcments," he exclaimed.

"Wow, I thought you weren't into this much," Django asked.

"Well, it's better then going back to the lodge," Buford admitted.

"But that was a big explosion. We were hit by the tip of it and we took some damage," Django said.

"That probably would've taken out all the robots there," Buford speculated.

"But for the others," Django started, as they looked at each other with a solemn look, looking up in the sky. "We just have to hope. But if they don't come back, we can at least fulfill their last request," he said.

"Let's go. This is for the whole group. Even fan boy and shrimpy," Buford exclaimed, as the two ran into the city, looking for those not yet captured.

Love Muffin Headquarters:

"Sheesh, how many floors are there to this dump?" Doofenshmirtz asked Perry, the platypus just glared at him.

"Oh yeah. You've never been here," he said. "Come on, let's keep going. My daughter's got to be here somewhere," as the two ran to the elevator.

"Oh, come on," he said, reading the 'out of order' sign. "I guess we have to go up the stairs," he said, the two running to the stairs.

Somewhere Inside the building:

"HMRGH!" Vanessa yelled, muffled by tape over her mouth, having her hands and legs tied up also.

"Shut up, missy," a robot on duty yelled, getting up and kicking her to the ground.

_How am I supposed to get out of this? How did I get into this mess? _she thought, as she exclaimed, "DREHG HFLEI!(DAD, HELP!" she tried to say.

"I told you to shut up!" the robot snarled, annoyed. "You will not survive. We are just using you for bait to destroy those two. After they are dead, you will be next," he laughed, as she just glared at him.

"What? Isn't it a beautiful plan?"

Another City in the Tri-State Area:

"Hang on, guys," one of them said taking out a parachuet, grabbing two of the girls.

"What about us?" another girl asked, as the guy grabbed her and her friend, landing on the ground.

"Everyone okay?" a girl with blonde hair to her shoulders and wearing an orange T-shirt asked.

"We're fine," another girl with a blonde pony tail and a Girl Scouts uniform said, but looking around, she added, "Wait, where're the others?" as they all looked around, all of them looking to the sky.

"They're in a better place," the boy with short green said.

"What are you talking about? They're not dead," another girl with black hair and a turquoise dress exclaimed, but then solemnly added, "Well, at least we don't know that."

"But how could anyone survive a blow like that?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Well, for one, we survived," a girl with brown hair and a Fireside Girl uniform said."Oh yeah," he reacted.

"And also, don't underestimate those guys," the blonde haired girl said.

"But what happened to them?" he asked.

But after hearing stomping, Katie said, "We will have to figure out later. Look," as the group looked to see an army of robots.

"How did all these get here? Were there that many?"

"They're probably lackies. Just look at them. The captains and second in commands have different looks to them," the boy pointed out.

"Then let's go kick some robot butts!" the brown haired girl exclaimed, getting her saber out. "I guess we should," the other four exclaimed, walking towards the robots, ready to start a war.

Across the Eastern Sea:

"AAHHH!" a group of them exclaimed as they landed on the hard ground. They were all getting up, sore from the explosion.

"Dang it. What was with that explosion?" an african-american girl with black hair asked. "That wasn't even a total direct hit and we were serverly damaged."

"That robot did himself in, but the others," the reddish haired girl with glasses said with a sad look, as the others looked up, trying to salute their friends.

"Don't worry guys, we will find you," the tall blonde boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but where are we?" the orange haired girl asked.

"I believe we're across the eastern sea," the indian boy answered.

"Yeah, but where's that?" the african-american girl asked.

"It is about three hours by car from Danville," the tall blonde boy answered.

"Wow, you know your stuff, don't you Jeremy?" the orange haired girl asked, trying to look impressed.

"Thanks. I had a concert here, so I know my way around the city a bit," the blonde hair boy said.

"I say if we leave now, we're going to get there in about 36 hours if we walk," the indian boy analysied, surprising the group that he knew that.

"What? I did a project about it. If we keep at a five mile an hour pace, we should be able to get there in that time," he said.

"Then let's get going," the tall japanese girl with a blue bow said, as the group started to move, they saw something that would stop them.

"Hey guys, I don't think we'll get there in thirty six hours," the reddish haired girl with glasses commented as a league of robots marched into the city through the entrance.

"You guys got any weapons with you?" the tall blonde haired boy asked.

"What? But how are we going to fight all those robots?" the indian girl asked.

"Yeah, we don't even have experience with these weapons. Plus, we don't even have weapons," the cocassian boy with glasses noticed, as the indian boy looked in his pocket.

"Actually," he said, taking out a mini suitcase, which increased with size as he pressed a button on it. "I brought a bunch of them in case we were seperated," as he opened it, showing a lot of weapons.

"Wow, your brain was useful this time," a brown curly haired girl said, as the three boys took the first weapons.

"We'll scout the area. If you hear a loud yell, that means that they found us. If they did, try to find a place to ambush them. If you don't hear a loud yell, come around the corner," the tall blonde haired boy said, as he and the other two boys went around the corner of the building they were hiding behind.

After they left, indian girl put a patch on her sash, as the girl with curly brown hair asked, "What's that for?"

"It's the 'I was helped out by a cute boy' patch," she said, as the curly brown haired girl tore the patch off her sash and crushed it beneath her foot, each grabbing a weapon to get ready to fight.

Meanwhile, the guys were talking amongst themselves. "Actually, we were lucky," the indian boy said, surprising the two.

"What? How are we lucky? We were sent almost 200 hundred miles away from Danville," the cocassian boy exclaimed.

"Well, for one, we could've died," the indian boy plainly stated.

"...Right."

"Also, the velocity of that blast could've torn the fabric of time, sending us either to the future or the past," he added.

"Really? Good thing that didn't happen to us without Phineas or Ferb," one of them said. "I wonder where the others went," the other two wondering also wondering also.

Back in Danville:

"Hey, do you have any experience with weaponry?" Buford asked.

"Uh, it depends what you mean by 'weaponry'," the man answered.

"We mean sun and wind powered weapons that can pierce through the armor of those robots marching around the city," Buford said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," the man said.

"ARGH!" Buford exclaimed with frustration, storming out of the house, breaking the door behind him.

"Uh, you have to pay for that, you know," the man said after Buford left.

When he saw Django outside, he asked, "How's it going with you so far?" As Django just shaking his head.

"There's no one here that's helpful to us," Django said as he noticed something touching his shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me," someone said behind them.

"What do you want, runt?" Buford asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, if you need help, I believe I can be of support, especially if it includes getting rid of those robots," they said.

"Do you know how these weapons work?" Django asked, handing him a weapon.

"Hm, nice weapon," the person said, unlocking the weapon. "A wind whip, nice," they added, giving a practice swing.

"So you can help us?" Buford asked.

"I believe I can, but first, allow me to introduce myself," the person said.

Somewhere in the Tri-State Area:

"Future Emperor Rodney," a robot said, bowing down before the futuren emperor.

"I told you, it's future emperor Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. Come on, get it straight," he complained. "Also, what do you need now? The Inventor's Gem won't work for a few days."

"Squads E and F have been eliminated," the robot reported, shocking Rodney.

"What? One of the strongest squads were eliminated?" Rodney asked.

"Also, Squad I and J were eliminated by a platypus and his companion," the robot added.

"Man, those annoying children and that platypus! I bet Doofenshmirtz is involved also!"

"But what I didn't tell you, is that the squad E and F that fought earlier were only the G and H squads, who are much weaker than the real Squads E and F," the robot reassured.

"Phew, I thought they had a chance of defeating me," Rodney said, wiping a sweat drop from his forehead.

"But also, it seems those kids have disapeered from our radar," it added, presenting bad news.

"What? They didn't get blown up from the bomb?" he asked, as one of the computer's started to beep, as the robot scurried to it. "WHat is it?"

"It seems we've found one group of those kids fighting Squads J and K in another city in the Tri-State Area, while another group is somewhere across the Eastern Sea, but there seems to be a few of them missing."

"What? MIssing? And you're sure that they survived the bomb?"

"There were no carcasses when I went to scout out the battlefield," as Rodney got up from his seat.

"Tell Squads Squad F to go to the Eastern Sea where those others are," he ordered.

"But you'll only have Squads A through E to-" the robot tried to say before getting interrupted.

"I can not let those pests get in our way. They are the only ones who can interfere with my plan. If we let them go by and eliminate our forces before the Inventor's Gem's hidden code is cracked, so keep them busy for at least 192 hours so I can get more forces. Also, you must find those others, or else I will have your head, or whatever it is that destroys you," he yelled, as the robot just bowed and obliged, leaving the room.

Unknown Area/Time Period:

There was a crash in the area, a house being victim to the crash. "Ow, what the heck happened?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," another answered, as he looked around. "Uh, guys," he added, as they all got up and saw where they were.

"Oh my gosh, weren't we just at the Fireside Girl's Lodge a moment ago?" a girl asked.

"Wait a minute, where are the others," one of them asked with a british accent, all of them looking around for the others.

"I don't know what happened, but I know that the survived," another said, walking around to see someone sitting on a ledge.

"Hm, a triangle-faced red head, a british moss head, a pink dressed girl, a red head with a red baseball cap and a formally dressed kid with brown hair. So you're the ones that those two talked about," the person said, shocking them, as they turned around and asked, "How do you know who we are?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Future Catastrophy! I didn't say any of the names of most of the group because I am asking something of you guys. I want you all to guess where everyone ended up. I give you all until I update my next chapter. If you remember what my OCs look like, you get a virtual cake(sorry, I can't deliver it to you).**

**Expect Date: Because I lost my internet privaleges(I only get one hour a week for weekdays), I will have to lower my already lowered update rates. So maybe around September 15**.


	11. A New Ally Found

**Thank you to rachpop15 for posting your guess on last chapter's challenge. Also, thanks to all of you who have favorited, put a story alert and have reviewed this story! As I have said before, you are the best! Sorry if I haven't mentioned your name earlier. I will start to do that to express my thanks to you all who have helped motivate me to continue writing this story!**

* * *

Present Time: On the Streets of Danville:

"I am Arik Skovoren, age ten, five feet three tall, and my blood type is AB," Arik said. He had black spiky hair and wore a black and white striped shirt with blue shorts. He also had a scar on his eye from an attack earlier.

"Did you really have to say all that?" Buford yelled. "And you're sure you can help us?"

"Hey, I hate those robots just as much as you do probably. They took away my parents yesterday and I got thrown around the city," Arik said, as Django and even Buford started to feel sad.

Jumping at him, the two said, "It's alright, little guy! We'll help you!" as Arik tried to get the two off.

"Get off of me," he yelled, shoving Django and Buford off of him. "I don't need your pity. Also, what are you guys doing here by yourselves?" he asked.

"That's right," Django said, showing Arik pictures of the group. "Have you seen any of them yet?"

Looking at the pictures, Arik sighed and replied, "Unfortunately, I haven't. Are they your allies, or something?"

"No, they're our friends. We got seperated in an explosion," Buford answered.

"Wow, I never thought you considered anyone to be your friend," Django implied.

"Well, sometimes, you've got to let go of your pride to help those important to you," Buford said, stunning Django with his intelligent input.

"Wow, impressive, Buford."

"Nah, I just read it out of 'Cheesy Quotes to say on the Spot'," he said, taking out a book.

"You got a book for cheesy quotes?" Django asked.

"What do you think that cheesy quote in Paris was from?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't in Paris with you guys," Django said.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I forgot," he apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Django asked, as Buford didn't really know either.

"Actually, I'm not really sure," Buford answered.

Interrupting their conversation, Arik said, "Well, since you said you got seperated in an explosion, I don't really think they survived," surprsing the two. But to both his and Django's surprise, Buford grabbed his collar with an angry look.

"Shut the hell up! I don't need to hear your shit! They're alive, and I don't need your opinion on that matter!" he yelled.

"Are you sure? Was it that explosion over there?" Arik asked, pointing to the Fireside Girl Lodge.

"Yeah, why?" Django asked.

"That was the biggest explosion in the history of mankind. I'm pretty sure that they didn't make it through it. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that they're dead, or if they're not, they're going to be," Arik added, angering Buford, who threw Arik on the ground.

"Come on, Django," turning around and starting to walk. "Let's go. I don't the help of someone who automatically claims that our friends are dead. Let's got find them on our own," starting to stomp away, Django running after him.

"And you'll let me have this?" Arik asked, showing them the weapon they gave him.

"Keep it. Use it to help yourself get your parents back. Anyways, see you around," he said, as the two walked away, leaving Arik to stand there.

In the Love Muffin Headquarters:

Doofenshmirtz and Perry were standing on a pile of robots on the second to last floor, as Doofenshmirtz yelled, "STUPID ROBOTS! HAND OVER VANESSA RIGHT NOW!"

"Come on, Perry the Platypus. Let's go," he said, as two of the robots got up and tried to oppose the two who were heading towards the last stair case. But as the robots tried to attack, both Perry and Doofenshmirtz turned around, getting ready to attack.

Meanwhile, on the top floor, Vanessa heard the scream, as she tried to say, "DAD!" but it sounded like, "Dradfhed!"

"What the heck are you saying, girl?" the robot asked. "Don't make me punish you again!" the robot exclaimed, getting up from his chair, when suddenly, the door slammed open, as two figures came inside.

"Let her go, or else your bolts and screws will be used to upgrade Norm!"

"DAD!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Oh, so it's the lunatic from Danville, is it?" the robot asked, as the three squared off, ready to fight.

Unknown Area/Time Period:

"I was with a few guys when we fought in the robot and human war," the person said. "So you survived, I see?"

"So there was a war? But when was it? We were just at the Fireside Lodge when an explosion went off," Isabella said, which shocked the man.

"Explosion? Huh, I see that Baljeet's inquiry was correct. You did get sent to a different time period," the man said.

"So you saw Baljeet? Can you tell me where he is?" Phineas asked.

"I'm sorry little dude. The Baljeet I know isn't here anymore. He was killed in the war along with Irving. Django and Buford just got caught and I'm expecting execution for them soon. THat's why I'm trying to break them out," the man said, shocking all of them.

"What? But... but...," Phineas said, trying to get words into his mouth.

"If they died in the war, then what year is this?" Harrison asked.

"Oh, this year is-" the man tried to say, when he heard police alarms. "Dang it! They're on my tail. You guys get out of here. I need to escape. I don't want you guys caught by them," the man said.

"Wait, we'll help you. Besides, we need a way back to our time, and you know a bit about us, so you're the only one who can help us," Isabella pleaded.

"Are you all willing to risk your lives?"

"We were born ready," Ferb said as they all got their weapons out. "Wow, you have those too?" the man asked, but quickly ignored the fact and said, "Come with me if you want to get back to your time," as they all started to run.

Present Time: Across the Eastern Sea:

Jeremy and Baljeet were locked in battles with a gang of robots, while Irving was dealing with one of them. "Hey, Irving. Can you go get reinforcments? I think we'll need them," Jeremy asked.

"Sure, but cover me from this guy for a sec," Irving said, running towards the other area of the city while Jeremy charge at Irving's opponent.

"I guess that coward finally left," the robot said.

"Who, Irving? He's the opposite of a coward. You'll see," Jeremy said, pushing the robot back into the giant gang where Baljeet was.

"You okay, Jeet?" Jeremy asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" he complained.

"Sorry, Buford is starting to rub off me, which in some way, is somewhat creepy," Jeremy said, almost getting attack by a robot.

"Come on, man. You need to focus. You almost got nailed by that guys," Baljeet said after stabbing the robot in the heart, destroying it.

"THanks, man." as Jeremy dusted himself.

"No prob. You ready to fight?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Jeremy asked, the two jumping at the robots.

On the otherside of the city, the girls were having trouble, unable to fully destroy the army.

"Girls, can one of you go ask for reinforcments?" Candace asked.

"But don't we have enough people? They only have three people," Milly asked.

"Are you disagreeing with your leader? I said go get reinforcments," Candace yelled.

"Yes mam!" Milly said, zipping to the other side of the city where the guys were.

"Are you sure they have reinforcments?" Stacy asked.

"What are you talking about? It's not like we have all the forces, do we?" Candace asked as Stacy told her to look behind, seeing that all the Fireside Girls who were with them had come from fighting a large army. They included of Gretchen, Holly, and Ginger.

"We're back!" Gretchen exclaimed, while Candace slapped herself on the forehead.

Another City in the Tri-State Area:

"Are you kidding? How many forces are there?" Katie asked, while she and Adyson kept fighting.

"Don't ask me. I'm not Rodney," Annabeth said, which sparked an idea in James' head.

"I've got it! I know how we're going to defeat Rodney!" James exclaimed, surprising the whole group.

"WHat is it?" Alexes asked.

"It's probably something useless," Adyson insulted.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion. Anyways, we need to defeat these robots first," James said, four robots getting destroyed at once.

"We're way ahead of you, dude," the four exclaimed together, ready to beat up another.

"I guess you guys already know the plan, or do you not?" he asked, slicing a robot's arm off.

Unknown Area/Time Period:

As they were running, the man said, "Answering your previous question, the year is 2027," shocking the whole group.

"What? But it was just 2007!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Wait, you said 2027? That was our present time!" Harrison exclaimed.

"Wait, are you sure you got your numbers right?" Gerald asked.

"If you aren't sure, look up at that billboard," the man said, pointing to a billboard saying, "2027, the twentieth year of the Rodney Empire!"

"What? Twenty years? Does that mean he became emperor in our present?" Isabella asked.

"I believe so. But right now, I am being hunted by Rodney," the man told them.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Well, for starters, I am the last survivor of that war twenty years ago. The others were either killed, or put in prison for life. So I need you guys to make a desicion. Either help me free a few of my allies and then work together to get to the last time machine outside of the empire, or you guys work on your own to get to the past," the man said, as they thought about it.

"We'll help out," the group said in unison, as the man started to smile.

_They're the type to be optimistic and help out any in need of it _the man's past memory said to him, as he said, "If you guys are ready, we are leaving for the Danville prison cell," the man said, all of the starting to run.

Present Time: Danville:

"Man, I can't believe that guy! He just goes off and says that those guys have no chance of survival, trying shatter our hopes," Buford complained while they were walking on the streets, with their weapons in hand.

"Come on, Buford. He was just thinking realistically," Django said, trying to appease him.

"That won't work, dude. He's just a non-believer, unable to believe in the impossible," Buford said.

"But aren't you a non-believer?" DJango asked, angering him.

"Whatever, anyways, let's get going. We need to find a time machine so we can change the future so he never had that Inventor's Prize or whatever it was," Buford exclaimed.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Django corrected.

"Whatever. It is now," Buford added as they both bumped into something, dropping their weapons.

"Oh, what are these things?" the two robots asked, looking at them. "What were you planning to do with these things?"

"None of your buisness, you useless bits of bolts!" Buford insulted.

"Buford!" Django exclaimed while the robots got angry.

"Well, if that's what you think about us," unleashing their weapons. "Then I guess there's no harm in killing you, is there?" one of the robots asked, about to attack the two.

But just as they were going to attack, the robot's heads were sliced off, along with their vital points, the robots letting go of their weapons.

"Man, if you had told me that you were going to get yourselves killed, I would've helped you out," someone said. "I guess I'll help out in your quest to find your friends," the person added.

"ARIK!" the two exclaimed.

* * *

**I know this was a little shorter chapter, but at least I got it a lot earlier, so I guess that could balance things out. Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed Future Catastrophy so far. Also, there is a poll on my profile page for cartoons that I should write about for an upcoming Cartoon X-Over I am in the procress of creating.**

**Expect Date: I think I can get it by September 15, but if not, I will get it by the 25 for sure.**


	12. The Start of a Prison Break

"What are you doing here?" Buford asked, still mad at him.

"I told you, I'm going to assist in your plan to find your friends," Arik repeated.

"But what about your parents?" Django asked.

"Well, they're going to have to wait a bit. Besides, I don't want to free them and then have them recaptured and have them set up with a worse punishment," Arik reasoned.

"Fine, you can come along, but we have a difficult plan on our hands," Buford said.

"Before you go along with that plan, I suggest you wait until we find some of your friends," Arik said.

"Why? Are you trying to prove us wrong again?" he asked.

"Well, when you showed me that picture earlier, I noticed I saw some people fly in one direction, while another group of people flew in another direction," Arik pointed out.

"Really?" DJango asked.

"I don't believe him. I mean, how can people fly?" Buford said with reason.

"Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?" Arik asked, as the two agreed with him.

"I guess so. Arik, lead the way," DJango said.

"Okay, first, we're heading to the..."

Across the Eastern Sea:

"Man, where's Irving with the reinforcments?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't come soon, then we may not make it out of this alive," Baljeet exclaimed.

"Come on, Irving. Do something useful and get us some more fighters," Jeremy said to himself before going back to fight.

"So you guys have been hiding behind that building that whole time, and none of you came back to help us?" Candace yelled.

"Sorry. We were taking out robots from behind them," Gretchen apologized.

"Well, tell that to one of your little friends. I sent her to find some others to help us. By the way, where is she?" Candace asked herself.

Meanwhile, nearby the center of the city, Irving was running to find reinforcments. "I've got to find them, I've got to find them," Irving said to himself.

Meanwhile, right around a corner of the city, "I've got to find them, I've got to find them," Milly said to herself, running around a corner.

But the two crashed into each other, unoticed by either.

"Ow, what was that?" Milly asked, as she opened her eyes to see someone looking for their glasses.

"My glasses, where are my glasses?" Irving asked, unable to see.

"Irving?" Milly asked, giving him his glasses.

"Oh, thanks," he said, but then, a second later, was shocked to see her.

"Holly?" he exclaimed.

"It's Milly!" she yelled. "Sheesh, what kind of Phineas and Ferb fan doesn't know who I am?" she asked.

"Well, ninety percent of the viewers don't know who you are. I don't even know how to spell your name," Irving said, angering her.

"ARGH! Why are you here?" she yelled.

"Well, I need to get reinforcments. We are getting weak. We need help," Irving answered.

"Wow, we do too, well, at least Candace thinks so," Milly said.

"What? But how many people do you guys have? You have most of the forces," Irving yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" she yelled back.

"I don't know. Anyways, go tell Candace to give us reinforcments," Irving ordered.

"Oh, there is no way I'm listening to a fan boy. Especially a stalking fan boy," Milly refused, angering the fan boy.

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" he yelled, getting the attention of nearby robots. "Oh, shoot."

"Nice job, fan boy," Milly said sarcastically.

"Thanks," he said, not understanding sarcasm.

"Oh, look over there," one of the robots said, as he and his companion walked over to them. "It looks like these little kids want to try to fight us."

"What? Who said that?" Irving said, scared.

"I did," Milly said, getting out her weapon and ready to attack.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do that?" Irving asked.

"Hey, do you want to be branded a coward? If not, pick up a weapon and get ready to fight," she announced.

Thinking for a second, he said, "You're right," taking up his weapon. "But can you do the actually fighting for me?"

"Argh," she sighed, slapping herself on the forehead.

"Oh, so they think they can beat us, now do they?" the other robot asked.

"We'll beat you to a pulp, if you could be one," Milly insulted.

"Oh, that's going too far, little girl," the robot said, him and his partner charging at Irving and Milly.

Twenty Years in the Future: Danville:

"Hurry up. You guys are slacking," the man said.

"Be quiet. It's only because of Gerald who's not even running," Harrison exclaimed.

"Shut up. I don't want to run for unnecessary reasons," Gerald answered.

"Can you two stop bickering with each other?" Isabella yelled, bringing out her motherly instincts.

"Man, she's about as scary as mom is," Harrison whispered to Gerald, both shocked.

"So where is this prison?" Phineas asked.

"I believe it's around this corner," the man answered as all of them turned around the corner to see a mass prison left unguarded. "Okay, are you ready to invade their threshold?"

"What does threshold mean?" Harrison asked.

"It means..." the man started. "Argh! Nevermind. Anyways, you guys ready to create a prison break?" he asked.

"YEAH!" they all exclaimed. "Okay, then do as I say," the man said, turning around to get his plans. But when he turned back around, he saw the group of kids running at the prison. "DANG IT! GET BACK HERE!" he exclaimed, but right after he finished shouting, he saw that he was surrounded by a group of robots.

"Of course," the man sighed to himself, getting out his weapon.

"If you do not resist, we will not harm you as we imprison you," one of the robots tried to negotiate. But before it's robotic reflexes could react, the robot got slashed through the face and the body.

"Yeah, you won't harm me. But there will be nothing stopping you from executing me, will there?" the man asked, taking off his cape and jumping up to hit the robot again with his weapon.

Inside the Prison:

Running inside the prison, they didn't realize that there was someone missing. But they turned around, not seeing the man there. "Where did he go?"

"Don't ask me, we barely knew who he was," Isabella answered. "By the way, what was his name?"

"I don't know, but now that I realize it, none of us ever asked him his name," Phineas pointed out.

"Anyways, we just need to find the Buford and Django of this time period," Gerald explained.

"But where is their cell?"

"I think it's in that direction," Gerald answered.

"I believe it's right nearby," Ferb inputted, but by the time he answered, the others were already off towards the direction Gerald told them about, eventually going along with them.

But right where they were, people were talking in their cell, saying, "Is it me, or are those kids looking for us?" one of the men asked, getting up from his bunk bed.

"I don't know, Buford. I can't hear anything outside anymore because of that bell punishment thing they did on me." the other man said, sitting up and rubbing his ears.

"Oh well. If they were, they can find us here," the two men lying back down.

Present Time: Another City in the Tri-State Area:

James was fighting against one of the robots, having been sent to another part of the city. "Get out of my way."

"Why should I?" the robot asked, but got stabbed, seeing a saber inside his armor.

"That's why," James said, ripping some of the metal off on the robot's armor.

At another part of the city, Annabeth and Alexes were together fighting against a small quadrant of robots. "Man, won't these robots go away? I want to know what James thought of," Annabeth complained.

"I know it's exciting to see James think, but we need to help get rid of these robots. That's what he said, wasn't it?" Alexes reasoned.

"Fine," Annabeth said, as a robot jumped at them. But to the robot's surprise, the two girls slashed at it, tearing off the metal and destroying it.

"How about we start a competition. Whoever can defeat more robots gets treated to Slushy Burgers by the other. Are you in?" Alexes asked, taking out her hand.

Looking at the hand for a second, Annabeth took her hand and exclaimed, "It's on!" as the two sprinted at the robots.

Meanwhile, Adyson and Katie were taking their time with the robots they had to fight, unable to land a direct blow so far. "Man, what's with these robots? I think they're too strong to be lackeys," Adyson asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm still not sure about what James meant about how to defeat Rodney," Katie admitted.

"Hmph, I still think he's bluffing. There's no way someone that stupid can actually think."

"I guess you're right," Katie sighed, getting ready to fight the robots again.

"SO what were you little girls talking about in the corner?" a robot asked.

"Nothing you'll ever find out," Adyson answered.

"Oh, I'm so scared," another robot said sarcastically, but almost right on cue, the robot's right arm went flying off and it got stabbed in the chest right where the vital point is.

"Now you're scared, aren't ya?" Katie asked, as the robot shook it's fists angrily, slowly disfunctioning. "Who's next?"

Love Muffin Headquarters:

"What's wrong? Are you going to give up?" the robot asked with a swagger, seeing Doofenshmirtz and Perry panting.

"Shut up. The only reason you're not panting is because you're a robot. Robot's can't pant. Well, there was that time that Norm was panting... But I'm making a point. You are not stronger than we are!"

"Oh, is that so? Well, then it won't hurt to bring in the armada, would it?" the robot asked, pressing a button on a remote to open the door for a group of robots.

"No fair. You cheated! You never said you had more robots!" Doofenshmirtz complained.

"There's no dignity in war. There's only pain, victory and sorrow," the robot responded, leading the group of robots to attack. But Perry, already ready to attack, took on two of the four robots that were brought in.

"See, the platypus started fighting before you. Are you a coward? Letting the animal start the fight?"

"Hey, I was about to, but I need to take my daily pill," Doofenshmirtz said, taking out a bottle of pills. "It's four twenty nine, which is when I need to take my pills everyday," eating a few pills then putting it back in his pocket. "Ayeeee!" he exclaimed, charging at the other two robots that the other robot brought in.

"Keep trying. You can take all the time you need. But there will be nothing that can defeat them," the robot announced, but suddenly, he heard cracks in the armor of the robots. "Oh shoot." he gasped as the four robot's armor cracked completely, eventually being destroyed.

"Yeah, we used all the time we needed. About sixty seconds," Doofenshmirtz laughed, but his laughing would have to wait with the robot charging at him.

"Don't get cocky," the robot exclaimed, swinging his axe at the evil scientists. However, Doofenshmirtz would jump over the swing, attempting his own attack. But the robot would block it with ease, swinging a punch to Heinz, hitting his gut, causing him to crash into the wall.

"You can't beat me. By the way, where is your platypus friend?" the robot asked, turning around to see Perry freeing Vanessa. "NO!"

"Now that she's free, I don't have to hold back. And by the way, he's not my friend. He's my arch nemesis!" he exclaimed, charging up his light saber, which started to turn white.

"YOu ready, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked, which the robot didn't understand. But when he turned his attention to the platypus, he saw that his light saber was charging white also. "NOW!" as they charged at the robot. But the robot would try to dodge, only then noticing that he was chained up by Vanessa.

"YOu little," he scowled under his breath, which would be his lasts words as Doofenshmirtz and Perry performed a combo attack, performing quadruple flips in the air, building up momentum, before landing their final blow on both sides of it's body, causing the robot's body to explode on impact.

When the smoke cleared, Doofenshmirtz and Perry were standing with the light sabers as Vanessa ran to her dad, hugging him, saying, "Thanks dad! I owe you one."

"Then you don't want a car for independence day?" he asked, which caused her to jump up in excitment.

"You'll get me one?" she asked.

"Well, I never said a yes," he responded, smilling.

"But I don't hear a no," she said, cheerily. But as they were gazing at each other, a screen in the room turned on, showcasing a certain someone.

"Well, if it isn't Doofy who defeated one of my squad leaders," the bald man said. "YOU!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "What do you want, Rodney?"

"Well, I just want to tell you that thanks to this delay, my Inventor's Gem is almost done charging," Rodney informed, shocking them all. "It will be done in approximately 150 hours in future hours."

"What? 120 hours? I thought it was like 191 hours," Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Well, you guessed wrong. And actually, hours in the time in the future is ten minutes in our time,"Rodney explained. "So can you do the math?"

"So it will be 20 hours before your Inventor's Gem is completely charged?" Doofenshmirtz asked, Rodeny nodding his head.

"I'm impressed, you're actually able to do math."

"Hey, I got a doctor's degree, so don't be surprised that I can do math."

"Wait, didn't you buy that degree for fifteen dollars at a convinient store?" Vanessa asked, her father trying to shush her.

"Hah, that's really sad, Doofy old pal. Oh, and one more thing before I leave you. Let me show you my location," Rodney said as the screen changed to the building where he was.

"You fiend!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as Rodney started to laugh.

"That's right! I'm inside Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated, your beloved home!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Future Catastrophy! I hope you have enjoyed it. And thank you to rachpop15 for reviewing. Reviews are appreciated and make me feel better about my story, getting the opinions of others.**

**Also, a reminder, I have a poll on my profile for what cartoons I should write about for an upcoming cartoon x-over. **

**Expect Date: Earliest September 25, but latest October 5.**


	13. Team Doofenshmirtz Carryho

"You stole my home?" Doofenshmirtz asked in fury.

"Let's not used such unsophisticated terms. Let's say I 'borrowed' your little building," Rodney said.

"What do you mean borrow? That's not sophisiticated in any way. Besides, _my_ building is way bigger than this dump!" Doofenshmirtz corrected.

"That does not matter. Anyways, _I_ have taken over your building and there is nothing _you_ can do about it. HAH!" he exclaimed before ending the transmission.

When the transmission ended, Doofenshmirtz destoryed the screen which had the transmission.

"Dang it! I will kill that Rodney!"

"But how are we going to get home?" Vanessa asked.

"We still have our hovercraft," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, Perry looking at him with that 'what are you talking about?' look.

"Oh, fine, it's _your_ hovercraft, but that doesn't matter. Let's go! Team Doofenshmritz away!" causing Perry to look at him with a 'no way we're getting named Team Doofenshmirtz again' look.

"Oh, come on. This time there are two Doofenshmritzs. Two Doofenshmritzs to one Perry or, Organization Without a Cool Acronym member. We win, so it's Team Doofenshmirtz. And I don't want to hear your arguements, so let's get going," he said, pressing a button on the hovercraft.

When the hovercraft started beeping, he said, "Hmn, I hope it doesn't fly up in the sky and blow up."

But exactly what he said happened, the hovercraft flying up and blowing up in the air, causing both Perry and his daughter to glare at him. "What?" he asked.

*chatter* Perry growled.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault now? Look, it's not so bad. All there is are about fifty robots on the ground," he said, realizing that that was not good.

"Nice going, dad," Vanessa said sarcastically.

"WHy thank you, Vanessa. At least someone is taking something positive out of... Wait, was that sarcastic?"

"What do you think, dad?" she asked.

"Oh dang it! Oh, sorry about that, Perry. I didn't mean to go street on you twice today. It's just that I can't get this sarcasm thing down. ANyways, let's try to get back. Once we're back, we can destroy Rodney. Who's with me?" he asked, both just glaring at him.

"What? I know it will work. Just trust me. Come on, please? Pretty please?"

"You're kidding, right?"

*chatter* putting his semi-aquatic hand in with Doofenshmirtz's reluctantly.

"I guess you're right," putting her hand with the other two. "Team Doofenshmirtz carrry-ho!" she said, the nemesises staring at her.

"What? carry-ho is a phrase, or whatever they call it. Anyways, let's get down before the robots come up here," she said, opening the door to see two robots right outside the door.

Slamming the door on them, she said, "Oh shoot."

"Here," Doofenshmritz said, giving a light saber to his daughter. "Wow, a black one. This is awesome." she exclaimed.

"You guys ready? Vanessa, open that door," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, his daughter opening the door to off-guard robots that Doofenshmritz, Perry and Vanessa charged at.

Twenty Years in the Future: Inside the Tri-State Area Prison:

"Man, what's with all these robots?" Gerald asked, the group having attacked their way throughout the prison.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you guys know, since you're from the future?" Isabella asked.

"Well, this isn't _our_ future, so we don't really know what has happened in this time period," Harrison answered.

"Anyways, Ferb, how far have we gone so far inside the prison?" Phineas asked.

"We have tresspassed on about 2/5 of the prison, freed four hundred prisoners, while only forty six have made it safetly out of survived from reimprisonment," Ferb analyzed.

"Wow, Ferb, I'm impressed," Isabella complimented, making Phineas steam up a bit. "Is everything okay, Phineas?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," he answered, trying not to look jealous.

"Anyways, let's get going," Gerald interrupted, them all running through the prison. But when passed another corridor, it split into two paths.

"Man, how should we split this up?" Harrison asked, them all thinking for the moment.

But an idea popped up in Phineas' brain, explaining, "Okay, here's the plan," everyone leaning in close. "Harrison, Gerald, you guys take the right corridor, while Ferb, Isabella and I will take the left corridor. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Anyways, let's go," Gerald said, him and Harrison running through the right corridor and out of sight.

When they had left their sight, Phineas announced, "Okay guys, you ready?" both of them agreeing with him. "Alright, our goal is to find the future Buford Van Stomm and Django Brown. Let's try to get information out of soldiers so we don't have to look through every jail cell," all three of them running through the left corridor.

While Harrison and Gerald were running, they looked around to see a lack of prisoners. "What happened to all the prisoners?" Harrison aksed.

"They've all been executed. Just like you will be by me," a voice behind them exclaimed, slice an axe at them.

"Who are you?" Gerald asked, him and Harrison getting out their weapons, a lance and a double edged lightning sword respectively.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were running through the hall, when suddenly, there was dead end. "What? A dead end? That can't be right," Phineas asked.

"Maybe the other way was the right way," Isabella answered.

"I guess so," Phineas said, running with Isabella out of the hall.

"Uh, I think we should go back to the entrance," Ferb said. But right after he spoke, he heard screeching noises behind him.

*GUSH* was heard across the hall, Phineas and Isabella turning around when they heard the gush. "FERB!" they exclaimed, not seeing him around, running back to where he was.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, the man was running in when he saw a bunch of robot parts broken up. "Man, those kids are crazy," looking around to find the people he needed. "Buford? Django?" the two in the cell looking at him.

"It's you!" the two exclaimed. "How did you get here? Did you come to free us?"

"Yeah, but I need your help. Have you seen little kids that look like the past selves of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and their children?" the man asked.

"Wait, two of them had red hair, right?" Buford asked.

"Yes, yes they did."

"Okay, we saw them. What do you need for them?" Django asked.

"I need you guys to help me make a time machine so they can go into the past to defeat Rodney and for some of them, get back to their right time."

"Why not make it so _we_ defeat Rodney?" Buford asked.

"First off, if we do, they'll chase us into the future, making it harder for us to achieve our goal," the man started.

"Wait, won't it be the same either way?"

"Well, yes, but also, we need to get them to their time, to change the future so we are not under Rodney's rule. Now do you guys agree?"

"Fine, we'll get to work. But it will take us a few hours at least," Buford agreed.

"Take all the time you need. No robots are going in or out of this prison. I'm going to go search for the little children," the man said, Buford and Django beginning to build the time machine while he ran deeper into the prison.

Present Time: Across the Eastern Sea:

Irving and Milly were backed into an alley, unable to defeat the second robot. "I have to say, you have to be pretty strong to defeat my aquaintant over there, but there is no way you can be able to defeat me," the robot exclaimed.

"Yes there is. O-our friends are coming to help us," Milly argued.

"Yeah, they won't lose to you," Irving added.

"I'm sorry, but your friends are too busy with their own affairs, if you want to see them," the robot said, showing screens of what was happening across the city.

"What? H-how could this be?" Milly asked in shock.

"Your friends are powerless. Unable to defeat the full force of this army. I have to commend you for taking out two thirds of it, but you cannot take out our last forces," the robot explained, putting away the screens.

"But now, it appears I have to bid you adieu," the robot exclaimed, raising his weapon up to attack the two. But just as he was going to attack, his weapon was sliced off, along with his arm, falling onto the ground next to Milly and Irving.

"What?" the robot wondered, when he turned around to see a kid with two knives. "Who are you?"

"To show respect, it is you who should introduce yourself first," the kid explained.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't going to get an introduction," the robot exclaimed, infuriated, charging at the kid.

But when the robot was going to attack, the kid had dissapeared, ending up behind him. "I guess I should tell you who I am before you are destoryed," the robot starting to noticed the attack. "I am Django Brown," he announced, the robot breaking apart, turning into scrap metal.

"DJANGO!" Milly exclaimed.

"Who are you again?" Irving asked, getting hit on the head by Milly.

"Sheesh, what's with you? You heard his name five seconds ago and you can't even remember it?" Milly asked.

"Sorry, I don't remember Phineas and Ferb characters who aren't part of the 'main group'," Irving answered.

"Come on, at least remember the guy who saved our lives," Milly yelled.

"Wow, it seems that you've gotten well aquainted with Irving, I see?" Django asked, making Milly infuriated.

"Yeah, like I could be friends with this stalker," hitting Irving on the head. "But thanks, Django. Where are the others?"

"No prob, and Buford is somewhere else while Arik is in another area also," Django answered.

"Who's Arik?" Milly asked.

"Oh, oh. I know him!" Irving yelled out loud.

"How do you know him if I don't even know him?" Milly asked.

"Because, he may not be known in the show, but he's a main character in the fanfic Future Catastrophy," Irving answered, the two staring at him.

"Irving, you need to go to a mental hospital," Milly said to him.

"What did you say?" he yelled.

"Anyways, let's go. We need to find the others," Django said, running with the other two through the streets.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Baljeet were cut up and almost tired out from battling. "Man, how many robots are there?" Jeremy asked.

"According to my calculations, there is one third of the army left and we are fighting half of the remaining army," Baljeet answered.

"So how many were there to start?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, taking in how many we defeated and multiplying that by two and then adding half of the product, we should get," Baljeet said, taking out a calculator.

"This isn't the time to take out a calculator! We need to fight! Irving said that he was going to get forces, so we need to have faith in him," Jeremy said.

"Oh, he can't get any forces," Baljeet explained. But just as Jeremy was going to ask him something, Baljeet was smacked right in the jaw, landing in a building.

"BALJEET!" Jeremy exclaimed, another robot trying to do the same to him, but just as the robot was going to punch him, the blow was blocked by something.

"You guys are pathetic. Unable to defeat these robots? Let me handle this. You guys just stay behind," the boy explained.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Anyways, go take care of shrimpy. I need him to help me with my summer homework, so I can't have him die on me," the boy said, charging with his axe at a robot.

"Buford?" Jeremy asked in surprise, but then went back to Baljeet to help him.

"Hey Jeet, you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Baljeet yelled.

"Yeah, you're okay," Jeremy said, the two watching as Buford fought against the remaining robots.

"You may have beaten those weaklings, but there is no way on earth you're going to beat me!" Buford exclaimed, swinging his axe around to destroy a group of robots. "Man, this is fun!"

"What is with him? It's like he's born to fight," Jeremy asked.

"Well, he is a bully, so he has the natural instinct. But also, he has the desire to protect those important to him. He knows just as well as we do that if we lose to Rodney, we may be toast in the future," Baljeet explained.

"HYARgH!" Buford grunted, taking out more robots with his axe swinging technique.

But Buford would be approached by another robot, but this robot looked bigger than all the other ones. "Who are you?"

"I'm the captain of this brigade, Orson," the robot said.

"What? You don't get a letter or a number by your name?" Buford asked.

"Don't underestimate Squad F, the sixth strongest in the Imperial Rodney Army," Orson exclaimed, catching Buford's interest.

"Oh, so you'd be OrsonF?" Buford asked.

"Yes, yes I would," OrsonF answered, charging at Buford. But the robot's attack would be blocked by a blade on the axe. "Finally, I get to face someone who's strong enough to attack me," Buford exclaimed, pushing the robot back with the force of his axe.

"Just try to beat me," the robot exclaimed, taking his saber and shooting bullets of energy at Buford.

"What?" the bully asked, dodging the bullets.

"Each captain has a special ability. Mine is to shoot bullets of energy at my opponents, and that includes those two over there," the robot said, aiming his saber at Jeremy and Baljeet.

But Buford, already charging at the robot when he heard this, was forced to pull a move he never thought he would have to. He charged directly at the OrsonF, taking the blow at point blank range, and slicing multiple body parts off of the robot.

But OrsonF, being a squad leader, was able to reassemble his body parts, but ended up going to the wrong places. His right leg was where his left arm would be, his right arm moved to his left leg, the left arm moved to the right arm and the left leg move to where the right leg would be.

"Wow, never had the reassemlbing go wrong before," the robot said, moving towards Buford, who was about to faint. The blow of the energy was already powerful. But at point blank range, it was catastrophic.

"Damn it," Buford scowled, when suddenly something stabbed the robot from the back.

"What?" the robot asked, slowly losing power.

"And that's how you defeat a robot three against one," Baljeet exclaimed, he and Jeremy being behind the robot.

"No, NO! I can't die. But, I can take someone with me," the robot exclaimed, slamming Buford's head to the ground with his right arm which was where his left leg would be.

"Now, say goodbye to your little friend," the robot yelled, grabbing his saber and pointing it right at his neck.

"Buford!" Jeremy and Baljeet cried, running at the robot.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter of Future Catastrophy. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to thank Rachpop15 and Jinxyl for reviewing. But if I haven't thanked you yet, I will put my special thanks in the credits at the end of this story.**

**Expect Date: I have all day to update, so don't be surprised if I update either today or tomorrow.**


	14. Farewell to the Future

Twenty Years into the Future: Inside the Prison:

"I am the squad leader of division E, KorryE," KorryE introduced.

"So you're a captain?" Gerald asked.

"Why yes, yes I am. But since you two are here, I believe you want to be executed, do you not?" the robot asked, swinging his axe at them.

"Man, what's with this guy? Gerald, you ready to fight?" Harrison asked.

"I've been ready this whole time," Gerald, taking his lance into battle position.

"Okay, here's the plan," Harrison started to whisper into Gerald's ear.

"Oh, okay. I guess that's the plan then," Gerald agreed, Harrison charging at KorryE.

"What do you plan to do if you charge directly?" the robot asked, trying to punch Harrison with his bronze fist. But Harrison would jump up on the fist, scaling his arm and slicing his arm and his body at the same time with his double edged sword.

"AHHH!" the robot screamed in pain, being electrocuted from the blow. But the robot recovered while Harrison was still in the air, slamming him into a wall.

"Dang it," Harrison coughed, getting up.

But Gerald was performing his part of the combo, sneaking up behind the robot. But the robot would notice his presence, attacking Gerald. But Gerald would jump up to dodge the attack, leaping towards the robot to try to stab it.

But KorryE would dodge it also, moving to his left to have Gerald stab his weapon into the ground.

"Hah, you've left an opening," the robot exclaimed, ready to punch Gerald. But Gerald jumped away from his weapon as the robot punched into the ground.

"What?" the robot asked, his bronze fist stuck in the ground.

"You ready, Gerald?" Harrison asked, charging up his weapon with electricity.

"I was born to do this," Gerald exclaimed, charging up his weapon to make it glow blue. The two together charged at the stuck robot.

"NOOO!" the robot yelled, obliterated by their combo.

The robot parts were flying in the room, Harrison and Gerald sitting on the ground. "So, should we keep going?"

But when they were getting up, someone ran up to them, stopping right by them to pant.

"Oh, there you are. Where were you?" Harrison asked.

"I was with the people you were looking for," the man answered, causing the two to gasp.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella ran around the corner to see what had happened.

"FERB!" they exclaimed, running up to the green haired Brit, on the ground and cut up.

"Oh, so are you his friends? Then allow me to defeat you too," a voice behind them said, a screeching sound also behind them.

But noticing the screeching noise, Phineas blocked the robot's attack with his lance. "Oh, not bad, little boy."

But Phineas was infuriated. He could not think about anything else except destroying that robot. He leaped at the robot, stabbing it in the stomach area, and then tried to slice off it's head. But the robot was able to block it, using it's rotating blade to block it.

"You seem to be in a rush, now are you?" the robot asked, trying to attack Phineas. But Phineas would jump back, then throwing his lance in the air in front of the robot.

"Hm, that was a stupid move," the robot said, putting his weapon right where the weapon was going to be. But Phineas jumped at the lance and rolling to the ground, stabbing the robot in the neck.

"You're getting annoying, little boy."

"Same to you," he said, remembering Isabella behind him. "Isabella," turning towards her. "I need you to take Ferb and go to the entrance so you can heal him," he asked.

But she disagreed in a heartbeat, arguing, "No! I can't leave you her with that robot. What if you get killed?"

"Don't worry about me, Isabella. For now, just worry about Ferb. Besides, I don't need the support right now. Give that support to Ferb," he said.

"Bu-"

"No buts. Just listen to me, okay?" he asked, Isabella thinking about it for a moment, but eventually gave up and went along with him.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll listen to you, but don't go dying on me, okay?"

"Come on, Isabella, when have I let you down?" Phineas asked.

"Hmn, let me see," Isabella said, remembering every time he didn't notice her.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed, joking a bit.

"What? Sorry, just kidding. Anyways, you better make it back, okay?" she said, taking Ferb and carrying him around the corridor.

But as he was looking at Isabella while she was leaving, the robot charged at him, about to hit. But Phineas jumped backwards to dodge, following by running up to the robot and trying to stab it.

But the robot was too fast, evading the attack so that Phineas would get his weapon stuck in the ground. This did happen, Phineas getting his lance stuck in the ground.

"Now, your done for," the robot announced, slicing his weapon downward. But Phineas would roll forward, grabbing his weapon at the same time. "What?" the robot asked, trying to get his rotating blade out of the ground.

"Now, you're the one done for," Phineas yelled, stabbing the robot in the head.

When he released his lance, he turned around and started walking away, saying, "Hmph, I guess I didn't need to worry that much," but to his surprise, he heard mechanical sounds along with the screeching.

When he turned around, he saw that the robot was put back together. "Don't think that I'm that weak," the robot exclaimed, disappearing out of sight.

"Because you're the one who will die," grabbing Phineas' mouth and slicing downwards towards his neck.

Present Time: Across the Eastern Sea:

"Buford!" Baljeet and Jeremy exclaimed, watching as the bully was about to be killed. But right as Buford was going to be sliced, an explosion blocked their sight.

"What was that?" Baljeet asked, the smoke starting to clear.

But when it cleared, something was missing from that scene. "Wait, where's Buford?" Jeremy asked, not seeing Buford where the robot was.

"Where do you think he is?" a voice said behind them. When they turned around, they saw Django holding Buford in his arms.

"You know, I didn't help, pencil head," Buford said.

"I know, I was just making things simpler for you," Django laughed, looking at the robot.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, whenever you are," Buford answered, re-gripping his weapon as the two running up to the robot.

"Damn it, where are those two brats?" the robot yelled, looking up to see Buford holding up his axe and about to swing.

But the robot rolled to his side to dodge the blow, which created a crack in the ground. But as the robot was getting up, he noticed two knives that had pierced in his armor.

"You little..." the robot snarled, taking his blasters and aiming them at Django. But he while he was charging up his blast, he did not notice that Django was putting a mirror up in front of him.

"You can't dodge this attack. This blast will obliterate you!" OrsonF announced, unleashing his blast of energy.

"If that attack would obliterate me," reflecting the attack with his mirror. "Then what would it do to you?" the energy blast redirecting at OrsonF.

Realizing what had happened, he yelled out, "DAMN IT!" his body parts metling.

After the robot was destroyed, Django said, "So, where are the others?"

"This way," Milly answered, leading the group towards the other side of the city.

Meanawhile, Candace and the others were not having an easy time with their enemies, two of the Fireside Girls having been treated for injuries.

Stacy was approaching, panting for breath after she finished running. "Where are Holly and Ginger?" Candace asked.

"They have been treated and will get back on the battle field in a few minutes," Stacy answered.

"Man, where are the forces we need?" she asked, a group of robots approaching. "We're getting our butts whooped by these robots, and..." she ranted, but to their surprise, the group of robots got destroyed in an instant.

"What was that?" Candace asked, missing what had happened.

"Look," Gretchen announced, a man high up in the sky.

"Oh look, a flying man..." she started, but then looked at it again and added, "Wait a minute. There shouldn't be a flying man here. Phineas and Ferb didn't make flying boots yet."

"Actually, I don't know who they are, but these aren't theirs," the boy said, attacking another group of robots.

"Man, I bet Phineas and Ferb are up to this," Candace scowled, not hearing what the boy had said.

"Anyways, he's helping, so let's join him," Stacy said. "Hey kid, what's you name?"

After attacking another robot with his wind whip, the boy answered, "Oh, me? I'm Arik. Are you friends with Buford and DJango, by chance?"

Twenty Years in the Future: Inside the Prison:

Running down the hall, Isabella was carrying Ferb's injured body, looking back every five seconds in hope of seeing Phineas. "Man, where is he? I hope he's safe."

But as she turned around, she bumped into something, causing her to fall on the ground. "Ow, what was that?" one of them asked.

"Harrison? Gerald? Did no one ever tell you not to stand in the middle of a walk way?" she yelled, the two boys turning around in shock.

"What are you, an imitation of our mom? Seriously, just give us a break," Harrison said.

"What are you doing here? And why is Ferb injured like that?" Gerald asked.

"Well, there was robot over there who did this to Ferb, but now Phineas is fighting him," she answered. But while they were talking, a very loud screeching noise rang across the hall.

"What was that? Hey Gerald, didn't you hear that earlier?"

"Yeah, we heard that while we were fighting," Gerald answered.

"I heard that also. WHat's that sound?" the man asked.

"I don't know, but the robot made that sound while we were fighting," Isabella answered.

"Okay, come on, Gerald, we're going to kick some robot butt," Harrison exclaimed, he and Gerald walking towards the sound.

But they were quickly objected when the man said, "No, let me go. You guys need to help the future Buford and Django build your time machine."

"But..."

"But..."

"But..."

"No buts from you guys. Just head back to the entrance of the prison," the man explained, the kids running down the hall.

"And now, I have to go find that Phineas kid," walking in the other direction.

"You dare injure me again, little boy? You have a death wish, don't you?" the robot asked, looking at his leg on the ground and the cut on his stomach.

"Let go!" Phineas tried to say, having his mouth covered.

"Sorry, but there's no turning back for you. Now, say hello to hell's face," the robot exclaimed, lowering his rotating blade to Phineas' neck.

*cling clang* was heard in the room, the rotating blade falling onto the ground along with the robot's arm, allowing Phineas to leave his grasp. "Who was that?"

"I don't care who you are, but if you decide to hurt our only chance of a brighter future, just think again, you piece of trash," the man exclaimed, whipping the robot again, slicing off it's other leg.

"Hah, you think you can beat me? But I can still regenerate," the robot laughed, but when it tried to put back it's joints, all the pieces broke, making them useless.

"That's the only weakness of your strategy. If you can't put them back, it's all over," the man explained. "You ready, boy?" he asked Phineas.

"Uh, sure?" Phineas answered.

"Come on, I don't want to hear a question. Do you want to destroy that thing, or not?" the man yelled.

"YES!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Good, now finish it off," the man said, Phineas charging at the robot, stabbing it's head and breaking it.

"Good job, but we need to get back to the entrance. We need to send you back in time, and by the time we get back there, it'll be just about time to operate it," the man said, he and Phineas running down the hall.

When they got there, the group was putting the finishing touches on the time machine, much to the pleasure of everyone. "Nice work, people. Is it operatable?"

"It is ship shape in crystal fashion," Future Buford answered.

"What does that mean?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know, ask little Ferb over there," Future Buford said, pointing to Ferb who was recieving medical treatment.

"Sometimes, I can't understand what they're saying," Harrison said to his cousin.

"Well, maybe if you read instead of playing sports all the time, you would be able to know what they're saying," Gerald taunted.

"Do you know what they said?" Harrison asked.

"Well, you see, it's uh... no," Gerald answered.

"So, can we get in the time machine?" Isabella asked.

"About two more minutes," Future Django answered, attaching a cord to the time machine.

But Phineas then said, "Uh, guys, is there a way to get on before two minutes?" Phineas asked.

"Why?" they all asked.

"LOOK!" he exclaimed, pointing to a large army of robots.

"We can't hold that off by ourselves! We'll be killed!" Gerald said.

"You guys get in the time machine," the man exclaimed, shocking the group.

"But what about you guys?" Harrison asked.

"We're going to hold off these robots," Future Buford answered.

"No, you guys are coming with us," Isabella exclaimed.

"We can't leave you. You want to change the future just as much as we do!" Phineas said.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Get in, and when the light bulb on top of the time machine turns purple, turn the switch," the man explained.

"But..." they all said at once.

"Just go. Go change the future so we can live on with you guys," Future Django exclaimed, running towards the door.

But before they fully exited, Phineas asked, "Wait, what's your name?" pointing to the man inbetween Future Buford and Django.

"Oh, me? My name is Arik," the man said, the three running out of the prison cell and into the army of robots, clashing their weapons with them.

*ding* was heard from the time machine, the light bulb turning purple. "I guess this is goodbye," Phineas said, turning the switch, leaving the three to their almost ensured deaths.

Present Time: Outside the Love Muffin Headquarters:

"Man, what's with these robots? We've been at it for hours and they're not all gone yet?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Don't ask me. I barely know what's going on," Vanessa said, destroying another robot. "Take that you bucket of bolts!"

Perry was cornered by a group of robots, but he would jump up and spin his light saber around, hitting each robot and sending them back and then landing on the ground.

But as he landed, a time machine appeared right in front of him and out came five kids, one wounded, who was one of the three the platypus knew.

But when the group saw him, Phineas gasped, "Perry?" both the owner and the pet surprised by their presence.

* * *

**This one came later than I expected, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Also, thank you to rachpop15 and Jinxyl for reviewing before this update.**

**Expect Date: I'd say within a week's time, but if I don't update by October 1, I won't be able to update till latest the 4 of October.**


	15. I Never Knew you Wore a Fedora

"Perry, is that you? I never knew you wore a fedora," Phineas said, Perry just standing there. He was thinking of switching back to the mindless platypus, but he knew his cover was blown.

"Oh, so are you Perry the Platypus' owners?" Doofenshmritz asked.

"Yes, yes we are, and we are proud of our ownership of this platypus, though he may not do much," Ferb said.

"Ferb?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa?" Ferb asked.

"No matter where we go, Ferb still remembers everyone," Phineas said.

"You know my daughter?" Doofenshmritz asked.

"Dad, they were the ones who caught me when I was falling from the Tokyo Tower during our 'vacation'," Vanessa answered.

"You're her father?" Phienas, Ferb and Isabella asked, shocked. "Who would've guess," Phineas started. "But how come you guys know Perry?"

"Oh, I'm his arch nemesis," Doofenshmritz answered, causing the two step-brothers and Isabella to laugh.

"How can you have a platypus as your nemesis? Perry isn't evil. Besides, platypi don't do," Phineas laughed.

"He's not evil... argh. You know what, let me just explain this. Perry is a secret agent while I am an evil scientist, who has my plans foiled by this-" Doofenshmritz tried to say when Perry jumped up and knocked the evil scientist to the ground with a grappling hook.

"Perry, since when could you use a grappling hook?" Isabella asked, Perry putting it away quickly.

"But there's no way he could be a secret agent. He's a platypus," Phineas said. "Though he may disappear everday and all, he can't be a secret agent."

"We have a pet polar bear who disappears everyday," Harrison blurted out, causing everyone stare at him except Gerald.

"What? Oh, no. He's not a giant bear. He's only a polar bear cub," Harrison added, everyone sighing.

"Also, do you know of a scientist named Rodney who created these robots?" Phineas asked, shocking Doofenshmritz, his daughter and Perry.

"What? You know of him? Man, he's getting more famous than I am," Doofenshmritz exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Ferb asked.

"I'm the great Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" he exclaimed, everyone just looking at him. "Man, how did the Regirgitator get those sounds to pop out of nowhere?"

"Sorry, haven't heard of you," they all said, causing Doofenshmirtz to hang his head down.

"How could they not know me? The great Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" he asked, depressed because they didn't know him.

"Back to the matter at hand, so you know of Rodney?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, but oh, how I hate that Rodney! I want to beat him so bad! First, he insults me, and then he has to take my passion for taking over the world?" he yelled.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Harrison asked.

"He may be crazy, but if he's Vanessa's father, then he must be an okay man," Ferb stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gerald said.

"Hey, are you guys fighting against these robots?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes we are. Do you want to help us?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes, yes we would," Phineas answered. "But Perry, after this war is over, we need to discuss your alias as a secret agent."

*chatter* came from Perry's mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright team, let's go," he said.

"Wait a minute. How come you get to be leader?" Doofenshmritz asked.

"Why not?" Isabella asked.

"Because we know where Rodney is," Doofenshmirtz answered, shocking the five kids.

Another City in the Tri-State Area:

"Damn it! Why won't these robots go away?" James asked, hacking away with his saber.

"James, there's no reason to use inappropriate words like that," Alexes criticized.

"Man, sometimes, I feel sorry for Harrison for having the 'good little angel' as his sister," James said.

"Hey, don't go insulting her like that!" Annabeth exclaimed, socking James in the face.

"Uh, Annabeth, was there any reason to hurt him like that?" Alexes asked.

"Well, is there reason to destroy all these robots?" her cousin asked.

"Well... I guess there's more reason, but," Alexes tried to answer.

"Can we just shut up and get back to fighting these robots?" James yelled.

"No one asked for you to talk!" the two girls exclaimed, only to be attacked by a robot.

"Fine, we'll deal with this later," the two girls said in unison.

"Good, I finally have you guys on my good side," James sighed in relief. "Okay, Annabeth, you and Alexes take the right wing. I'll take the left wing. There are only about twenty to thirty five soldiers left, so I think with the help of Adyson and Katie, we'll be fine."

"Wait, where are those two?" Annabeth asked, looking around, trying to find them when suddenly, there was an explosion in the army.

"Here we are!" the two Fireside Girls exclaimed together, holding up their weapons to show their location.

"I guess our question was answered," James pointed out. "Now, come on. Let's go join them," running into the army with his saber.

He first clashed with a smaller robot than usual, which surprised him a bit. "How come you're so small?" he asked.

But then, he looked to see the robot grow in size. "Who are you calling small?" the robot asked.

"Oh shoot, that ain't gonna be pretty," he said, but just as the robot was going to attack, it stopped in it's tracks, slowly falling down.

"What? But, how is this...?" it tried to asked, but wasn't able to finish it's sentence.

"What just happened?" he asked, looking behind the robot to see his sister and his cousin. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. Anyways, we can't waste time. I just got signal back for Harrison, Gerald and Isabella," Alexes announced.

"Really?" he asked, looking at his watch. "What do you know? I have signal for them too!" trying to call them with his watch.

Outside of Love Muffin Headquarters:

"As I was saying, I-" Doofenshmirtz tried to say when a beeping noise was heard among them.

"Oh, sorry," Gerald said, accepting the call on his watch. "Hello?"

"Hey Gerald, it's James," James said.

"James?" Gerald asked, surprised while the other kids were shocked also. "Where are you?"

"I am somewhere outside of Danville. How about you?" James asked.

"We're at Love Muffin Headquarters, but we're heading towards the base where Rodney is," Gerald said.

"Where is that?" James asked.

"Okay, do you see a purple building that says Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated?" Gerald asked.

Looking around, James answered, "Well, I see a purple building, but I can't see any writing. It's to the south about fifteen minutes by vehicle."

"Okay, head there. We'll meet you there. Also, if you don't hear a jingle there, you've got the wrong place," Gerald said, hanging up.

Another City in the Tri-State Area:

"Wait!" James exclaimed, the watch beeping, showing that the call had ended.

"Well, what did he say?" Alexes asked.

"He told us to meet him at that purple building over there in the south," James answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? We need to get back to them so we can go together and kick Rodney's ass!" Annabeth yelled. But when the robots heard what she said, they all glared at her.

"Oh, that can't be good," she said, the robots charging at her.

Across the Eastern Sea:

"How do you know Buford and Django?" Candace asked, everyone shocked to hear their names.

"Well, I see you are some of their friends who were caught in the explosion by the Fireside Girl's Lodge, am I correct?" Arik asked.

"How do you know all of that stuff?" Gretchen asked, Holly and Ginger running up to them.

"Sorry we're late. Is there anything we can assist with?" they asked, but then looked at Arik and asked, "Who's he?"

"He is Buford and Django's friend, apparently. But what I'd like to know is how do you know them?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I saw them running around the city, and... Hold up. This isn't the time to be explaining things. We have dozens of robots charging at us. Can I explain my story later?" he asked.

"Sure, it can't hurt for you to help beat up these robots, right?" Candace asked. "Okay team, let's go," she exclaimed, but before she had even finished talking, Arik had soared through the air, charging at the army of robots.

"Man, what's with boys being so rash?" Candace asked.

"Well, at least they're strong," Stacy pointed out.

"True that. Okay sisters, let's move out. We can't let him get the better of us," she said, the five of them running towards the army.

Arik was soaring in the air, whipping at the robots around him and causing enough damage so that the others behind could finish them off. "Nice job! Only about ten more," Arik said, turning around, when a robot slammed him back.

"Ow, what was that?" he asked, getting up and looking at the robot that pushed him. "You are not a very smart robot, are you?" speeding off at the robot and unleashing his whip, which was blocked by the robot's arm.

"You're not bad," Arik complimented, about to attack when the robot's head got crushed. "You guys are a bit late."

"Sorry," Buford said, putting down his axe while Django, Irving, Baljeet, Jeremy and Milly came up from behind him.

"Okay, what do you need us to do?" Django asked, lookin around to see the last robots getting beaten.

"We just need to get to Danville. I have this gut feeling that we'll find your other friends at that purple building over to the west," Arik said, the girls gathering towards them.

"Can we get going?" Candace asked, everyone starting to run.

Danville:

"Fine, you can be the leader," Phineas gave in.

"Okay, Team Doofenshmirtz Carryho! And Perry, I don't want any lip about the name," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, everyone starting to walk.

But Phineas had so much on his mind at the moment. Adding that he found out his pet platypus is a secret agent, his mind was going a million miles a minute.

Noticing that Phineas was not his usual self, Isabella asked him, "Hey Phineas, are you okay?"

Just noticing that she was speaking, he answered, "Yeah, I guess. I just have so much on my mind."

"Well

"Okay, but just rememeber, I'm here for you," Isabella said. _Come on, just hug him. You don't need to do anything romantic_ she thought to herself, when Phineas decided to hug her.

"Thanks," he said, Isabella recieving the hug. _Oh my gosh! He hugged me again!_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Ferb and Vanessa were talking amongst themselves. "Do you know what's happening here?" Vanessa asked.

"Apparently, Rodney, an evil scientist, is attempting to take over the world with his robot army," Ferb answered, looking behind him at Phineas and Isabella.

"So, is that red head your brother?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, he's my step-brother," Ferb said, almost at the purple building.

"So, what is your name short for?" Vanessa asked.

"My name is short for- Oh look, we're here," Ferb said, everyone looking at the changed building.

"Roddenstein Evil Empire? How come he can think of a better name than I can?" Doofenshmirtz complained.

"So this is where the final battle will begin," Harrison said.

"This is it, guys. All or nothing now," Gerald added when he noticed people approaching them.

"Guys!" Phineas exclaimed, approaching them all.

"Hey Diner Bell," Buford said.

"Hey guys. How was getting here?" Phineas asked.

"It was okay. Not what I had in mind," Candace said from behind Buford.

"Candace? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I never told you that I was helping you guys out. But when this is over, you guys are busted!" she exclaimed when more people came.

"Man, we finally found our way," James said. "We would've been here earlier, but _someone_ got us lost!" staring at Annabeth.

"What are you looking at? _You_ were the one who got us lost!" Annabeth yelled.

"What did you say?" he exclaimed, Harrison and Gerald breaking up the fight.

"Can you stop fighting for a second?" Harrison asked. "Look!" he exclaimed, seeing a giant mob of robots charging in the building.

"Where did all those come from?" Isabella asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. For now, we just need to focus on defeating all those robots," Gerald stated, but then added, "But we should wait until they all go in. After they all enter, I will show you my plan," taking out a blueprint.

Looking at the blueprint, Arik asked, "Are you sure that will work?"

* * *

"The final battle is approaching! What will be the outcome of this battle between good and evil?" the narrator asked.

"HEY! I never hired a narrator!" I yelled.

"I don't care, really," the narrator said while I took a light saber and chucked it at him.

"I am not paying for your injuries!" I stated.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Future Catastrophy! Right now, I am on the verge of getting writer's block (I know, it sucks a lot) but I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Thank you to rachpop15 and phineas and isabella for reviewing. Also, phienas and isabella, if you have an account, would you mind reviewing with you account name so I can thank you properly?**

**Expect Date: I'm on break! But thanks to this writer's block that I am getting, i might not be able to update more than twice during this week off.**


	16. What's With All These Doors?

"We'll split up into groups. I don't have specific groups set out, but you guys can split up how ever you want," Gerald said.

"Okay, I'm with Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I want to be with Phineas!" Irving yelled as the two started to argue over Phineas.

"Ferb, can I join your group? I don't want to get stuck with my dad," Vanessa asked, Ferb giving her a thumbs up.

"What? Why don't you want to be with me?" her father asked.

"Because you always mess up somehow," Vanessa answered.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Just looking at him for a second, she said, "Well, for one, Perry the Platypus is still alive, so that says something," causing her father to sink down into disappointment.

"Come on, Ferb. Let's go get out stuff ready," she said, the two walking away from Heinz and Perry.

"Django, Buford. Let's team up," Arik said.

"Sure, that sounds cool," Django agreed.

"Well, better than getting stuck with Shrimpy or Fanboy," Buford said.

"I guess we're a group," Candace said, she Jeremy and Stacy gathering together.

"Oh yeah. I get to be a third wheel again," Stacy sarcastically cheered.

"Come on, Stacy. I already told you. Jeremy and I are two wheels while you're by yourself on a unicycle juggling," Candace tried to comfort.

"Cool beans," Jeremy said. Candace blushing a bit.

"Okay girls. We should split up into two groups of three and..." Gretchen started before Adyson and Katie left their secret circle.

"Sorry guys. We're going to be our own group. Even if she is a Beiber Fangirl, she is strong," Adyson said, the two walking away, leaving the four other Fireside Girls.

"Okay, I guess we're a group then," Gretchen announced, the three other girls happily agreeing.

"Okay, let's do this by sibling. Alexes and I will be a team while you three are a team. Does that work?" Harrison asked.

"Well, better than any plan I thought of so far," James agreed.

"You didn't even think of anything yet," Annabeth argued.

"Anyways, it's great to see you use your head for once, Harrison," Gerald taunted.

"Yeah, sure it is," Harrison scowled, holding back his frustration.

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, Isabella skipping towards him.

"Yes, Phineas?" Isabella asked in a flirty voice.

"We're a team, is that okay?" he asked.

"YES! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever. It's all cool, bro," she exclaimed, leaving Irving depressed on the other side of the area.

Baljeet, who didn't have a partner either, walked up to him and patted his back. "It's okay, Gleeving," Baljeet started.

"I do not watch Glee!" he yelled.

"Anyways, we're the only ones left besides that loner over there," he continued.

"HEY! I can hear you!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"And Perry, who doesn't do much since he is a platypus," Baljeet said, followed by Perry's chattering.

"Anyways, let's team up since we're the only ones left," Baljeet suggested.

"Fine," Irving scowled. "But I am not an outcast!"

Meanwhile, after seeing the two nerds team up, Doofenshmirtz yelled, "Man, I got left with the platypus?" Perry chattering.

"Argh, fine. I'll team up with you. But you can't hurt me with your grappling hook, your light saber, your teeth, your intuition or any weapon that can hurt me physically or mentally, okay? Because I'm still suffering from mild depression from that pill you made me swallow a few weeks ago," Doofenshmirtz listed.

"Okay, are we all teamed up?" Gerald asked, everyone nodding their heads. "Good, now let's put out hands together and get ready to cheer."

"Are you kidding me? That sounds stupid!" Buford argued.

"I saw this in the only sports game that I've seen, and the team that performed this cheer won the game, so lets begin."

"For Danville!" they all exclaimed.

"For Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, everyone staring at her as she blushed.

"Did you say something, Isabella?" Phineas asked, just turning towards her, which was followed by about twenty facepalms.

"For World Domination!" Doofenshmirtz cried out, Perry glaring at him. "What? Can't I say what I want? That girl got to. I'm just keeping the trend."

"For Justin Beiber!" Katie yelled, all the boys and Adyson just staring at her.

"What? You actually like that pre-pubertant little boy?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"He is not pre-pubertant, what ever that means. He's the most wonderful man in the world," Katie said, dreaming about her and Justin Beiber getting married.

"Who's Justin Beiber?" the future kids asked.

"You don't want to know," half of them answered.

"You said that about Justin Timberlake just a few months ago," Adyson inputted.

"What? You liked him also?" Buford yelled.

"What? He's cute," Katie answered.

"Justin Timberlake is already bad enough. But you like Justin Beiber? Girl, we need to set you straight!" Django exclaimed.

"I am perfectly normal!" Katie disagreed.

"I love Justin Beiber!" Irving yelled, causing everyone to glare at him. "What?"

"Yeah, sure. Anyone who likes to hear a woman pretending to be a guy sing is normal. Either that, or he takes drugs to keep his voice high," Arik stated, making all the boys and Adyson laugh.

"He is not a woman! He has hair... on his head. Also, you're lying about him taking drugs. I can prove it!" Katie announced, but then looking down, "As soon as he stops taking drugs."

"What? That was true?" Phineas asked, laughing.

"Anyways," Isabella interrupted. "Can we discuss Katie's issues with music taste later?"

"Sure. As long as she doesn't start singing Baby, I'm happy," Buford agreed.

But just as he said that, Katie started singing, "And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh like baby, baby, baby, no like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, (mine)," causing Buford to barf and all the boys and Adyson to cover their ears while Irving started dancing.

"Hey, watch it," Jeremy said, who was right next to Buford.

"Man, she even copied the echoes," Buford said before barfing again.

"Okay, I'm happy now," Katie said, stopping her singing.

"Surprisingly, that sounded a lot better than Justin Beiber," Ferb said.

"How would you know? You had your ears covered the whole time," Phineas stated.

"Even when your ears are covered with your hands, sound still transmits into them," Ferb said.

"True that," Phineas agreed.

"Okay, so do we all get the game plan?" Harrison asked.

"Harrison, this is not a game plan. You watch too much sports instead of educational T.V," Gerald said.

"Yeah, like I'd want to watch Handy Mandy and Dora the Explorer all day like you do," Harrison said, Gerald getting ready to pound him.

"Anyways," Alexes said, breaking up the fight. "We got the picture. Let's move out," she said, each group moving out.

All the teams entered through the front entrance, greeted by a group of white armored robots. "What? Why are they white? Aren't they usually black?" Milly asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that they a lot stronger than the other ones," James said.

"What makes you say that?" Gretchen asked, when suddenly, lasers were continually shot at them at lightning pace, everyone barely able to dodge the attack.

"Damn, what was that?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know, but we have to charge at them," Isabella exclaimed, everyone getting ready to fight.

But when they were about to charge, a voice interrupted them, saying, "Wait, leave this to us," surprising the group.

"No way, Ginger. I can't leave you guys alone with them. There are about forty of them, and you saw how we were barely able to dodge their attacks," Isabella argued.

"Yeah, how can we leave you guys? You'll get slaughtered!" Adyson inputted.

"I know what you guys are talking about, but just think," Gretchen started.

"Gretchen, you agree with this ludicrious plan also? Geez, I always thought you were the brains of the group," Isabella sighed.

"No, great leader. But if they were sent out here, then that means they are most likely the lackeys, and we can't have our entire army waste time with lackeys when the fate of the world is decided on whether we defeat Rodney or not," Gretchen explained.

"True, but..." Isabella said.

But she was quickly cut off. "Just let them do it. If you want to make sure they're not hurt, we'll help them."

"How can you agree with this? You're supposed to be the brainiac, thinking of all the right strategies, Baljeet," Isabella yelled, but was patted on her shoulder, which calmed her down a bit.

"Thanks guys, we'll owe you one," Phineas said, taking his hand off Isabella's shoulder.

"Go on, guys. Go kick Rodney's ass!" Irving exclaimed, everyone staring at him. "What? I can sware, can't I?"

"Actually, you can't, but, we'll be going now," Buford said, the group running towards the entrance.

Irving just sat there for a second until he finally understood what Buford had said. "HEY!"

"No time to do that," Holly said, grabbing the nerd.

"She's right. We need to make opening for them," Milly said, everyone rushing up in a horizantal line, having their weapons ready to attack.

"You all ready?" Gretchen asked.

"According to my calculations, we should run up approximitely two more feet before-" Baljeet tried to say, everyone launching their attack while he was speaking while he launched his after.

While the group up ahead were running, everyone except Isabella jumped, evading the attack which then hit the robots. "Isabella!" Phineas yelled, grabbing her before Baljeet's attack hit her, running into the small opening which everyone else went into.

They then all ran into the building, which Doofenshmirtz closed before any robot could enter.

"You okay, Isabella? You looked fazed over there," Phineas asked.

Shaking her head, Isabella replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit worried about them, you see."

"Yeah, I understand that. But now, we just got to hope," he said, walking further inside to see what the building looked like.

"MY HOME! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOME?" Doofenshmirtz yelled, getting the guard's attention. "Oh, crackers," the guards running at them.

"Hurry, let's get to the elevator!" he exclaimed, everyone following him.

"There's an elevator here?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, my dad had it built because he didn't want to climb the 30 floors to his room, but these days, he's walking up the stairs to exercise," Vanessa answered.

"But you see, I can't lose these last ten pounds," he said, revealing those ten pounds.

"Uh, that's just nasty," Adyson screamed.

"You're telling me. I have to live with that," Doofenshmirtz said, followed by Perry chattering. "I don't want to hear anything from you, okay?"

Running around a corner, Phineas asked, "Is this the elevator?"

"Yep, and allow me to insert the key," Doofenshmirtz said, holding his key and inserting it into the keyhole and turning it.

But when they noticed nothing was happening, Buford asked, "Where's the elevator?"

"Oh, that's right," Doofenshmritz remembered. "The elevator's out of order."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"You could've told us earlier," Candace said.

"Sorry. Norm is supposed to be fixing it right now, but knowing him, he's probably still slacking off," Doofenshmirtz explained, when out of the blue, something said, "I run on Squirrel Power."

"See?" he asked.

"So where are the stairs?" Gerald asked, robots approaching them from behind the corner.

"Anywhere but here. Let's go!" Isabella exclaimed, the group charging at the robots, looking for an opening to get through.

Barely able to get through, the group ran to the stairs, sprinting up while dodging the many attacks from the robots. But they would have to stop when when there were two doors in front of them.

"Which door should we go through?" James asked.

"Personally, I think this is just a plot to seperate our forces so we are weakened and later finished off," Ferb stated.

"Okay, half of us should go to the right while the other half will go to the left. Let's go," Arik answered, he, Django, Buford, Phineas, Isabella, Harrison, Alexes, Adyson and Katie following the left path on instinct. Meanwhile, Ferb, Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Gerald, James and Annabeth went to the right path.

Following the left path, Phineas and the others ran through the path, destroying a few robots while disabling a few more until they saw two more doors.

"Damn it, this is getting annoying! What's with all these doors?" Harrison yelled.

"Harrison, stop trying to act street. Even though it works with you, it's kind of annoying," Alexes suggested.

"How should we divide up this time, Dilweed?" Buford asked.

"How about, your group and our group go through the left door while you guys go to the right door," Phineas suggested.

"Hm, that works for me," Arik stated, he, Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Django opening the left door while Harrison, Alexes, Adyson and Katie went through the right door.

Meanwhile, the other group was faced with another door, annoying them as well. "ARGH! Why won't these doors go away?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't know, but how are we going to split up?" Candace asked.

"Let's split up by groups, again. It'll be easier since we already made groups," Jeremy suggested.

"Oh, Jeremy, that sounds wonderful," Candace replied, fawning over him.

"Candace, quit fawning over him and let's go," Stacy said, their group running through the right door.

"You know, right now, I think that green-haired brit was right about Rodney's plan," Doofenshmirtz said, entering the door.

"You know, this isn't that bad. I get to spend time with my best buds, and plus, we didn't have to plan it all. We just got to beat up some robots," Stacy said, Candace and Jeremy agreeing, when they heard the door behind them slamming.

"What was that?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, but I think that that thing over there has something to do with it," Jeremy answered, looking over to see a giant robot.

"EYYAHHHH!" Stacy and Candace yelled, running for the door and trying to open it.

"Shoot, why won't it open?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, but that thing scares me!" Candace shreaked.

"Hah, you can't get out until you beat me. But that only means you'll never get out!" the robot exclaimed, charging at them.

* * *

**Kind of later than I expected, but I hope you liked this chapter. I'd like to thank Jinxyl and the anonymous IsaFan111 and AnonymousUser101 for reviewing before this update. If you liked this chapter, please review to tell me so. Also, if you have advise, please tell me also. I want to make this story as good as I can. **

**Expect Date: I will try to get it quick since I'm on break at the moment. I will hope to get it updated by Sunday.**


	17. I'm Just Badass That Way

The robot's attack was matched by Jeremy's flail, sparks flying from . "Don't try it. If you want to fight someone, fight me," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Oh Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed in amazement, almost stabbing herself with her lance.

"Allow me to introduce myself before we continue. I am AllenE, the real leader of the E division. You seem pretty strong, but is it just for show?" the robot asked.

"Uh, am I supposed to answer that?" Jeremy asked.

"Quiet! I never asked you to talk!" the robot yelled.

"Actually, you kind of did," Jeremy said, the robot slapping himself in the face.

"You're really annoying, did you know that?" the robot asked.

"And you aren't?" Jeremy asked, frustrating the robot.

"Man, he's good," Stacy said.

"Oh, Jeremy..." Candace said, going into dream world.

Phineas and Isabella:

"So Phineas," Isabella started, but she then noticed that he staring into the closed roof. "Uh, Phineas? Phineas?" she asked, waving her hand in front of him.

Just noticing her hand, he woke himself up and asked, "Did you need something?"

"Are you okay, Phineas? You seemed to be more, you know, not connected," she asked.

"Uh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Phineas answered.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be kind of off, you know what I'm saying?" Isabella asked.

"Sorry, I just have so much on my mind right now," he answered.

"Yeah, I do too. We've gone through so much, and it's hard to process it all, you know?" she agreed.

"You're right. Anyways, we're almost at the next door," Phineas said, opening the door to see nothing.

"Hmn, that's weird," he wondered, entering the room. "I wonder why there isn't any robots here? Oh well, that works for us," walking to the door.

But when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge at all. "Man, what's with this door?" he asked, but when he turned around, he heard a scream. "ISABELLA!"

Django, Buford and Arik:

"What's with all these robots? They're starting to piss me off," Buford asked.

"Tell me about it," Arik agreed, walking away from a pile of robots. "Anyways, let's just keep going," but just as they reached the next door, the door was blocked by a metal wall, making them unable to pass.

"What the heck?" Django asked, the three turning around to see another attacker.

"Will you guys just get out of our way and let us do what we want?" Buford yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to let you pass through. I will give you the choice to retreat, or you will not be spared," the robot negotiated, but just received an axe in the face.

"Hell no we're going to retreat!" Buford yelled, but when the robot got up, an army of robots appeared behind it.

"I see, then that means you don't value your lives," the robot specualted, leading his army towards the three boys.

"Buford, you had to go there, didn't you," Django said.

"What? If a robot gave you a chance to destroy it, would you take it?" Buford asked.

"I have to agree with Buford on that point," Arik agreed.

"Are you guys crazy or something?" Django asked.

"Yes, yes we are," the two answered simultaniously.

"Man, how did I end up with two idiots?" Django asked.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" the two asked simultaniously, then looking at each other with a strange look.

"Why are we talking at the same time?" the two asked simultaniously, then glaring at each other.

"Will you stop saying stuff at the same time as I am?" the two yelled at the same time, which followed with two facepalms.

"How come we have to fight the stupid ones?" one of the robots asked.

"Who are you calling stupid?" the three of them yelled.

"Well, at least it's an easy kill. Let's finish it quickly," the leader ordered, the army charging at them again.

"Can we just fight now?" Django asked, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that the two had already begun to fight back.

"Who's the slow one now?" the two asked, but then angrily looked away from each other but they brought their attention back to the robots they had been fighting while Django followed into the battle.

Katie and Adyson:

"I hope we get to fight strong robots," Adyson exclaimed, heaving her war hammer over her shoulder.

"I guess, but wouldn't it be easier to fight easier enemies?" Katie asked, Adyson suddenly being suspicious.

"Do you have anything that you would want to fight?" Adyson asked, Katie immediately responding.

"Well," she started. "I'd want to fight those mean Fireside Girls we met at that blending who were from troop 25392," Katie answered.

"Really?" Adyson asked, shocked.

"Oh come on. How can you not hate them? They're obnoxious, mean, and they speak in a monotone like these robots. Plus, they have the same body frame," Katie explained.

"How can you hate them? They're people, aren't they?" Adyson asked.

"I just can't get myself to like them. I wouldn't be surprised to if they were robots," Katie said.

"But they're Fireside Girls. And you know the rules. The rule on whatever page says that Fireside Girls shall have no hate towards each other," Adyson preached.

"Yeah, but what if-" Katie tried to say when she crashed into a wall.

"We're here," Adyson said, walking into the door as Katie got up and got slammed by the door that Adyson closed.

When both got in, they only noticed one thing: a little girl with a Fireside Girl uniform in the center of the room. "Why hello there," Katie said, walking up to the little girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to stay here to wait for people," the little girl answered.

"What is your name?" Adyson asked.

"I am Mellisa. Are you guys Fireside Girls?" Mellisa asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Katie answered. When she finished saying that sentence, a firewall blocked both entrances into the room as footsteps could be heard.

"What's happening?" Adyson asked, when suddenly, they saw a mob of robots in Fireside Girl uniforms shouting, "We are Fireside Girl troop 25392. We have come to take your head."

"You called it," Adyson said, Katie squeeling with excitement, grabbing her short sword while Adyson held her war hammer infront of her.

"Hey, how come I don't get one?" Mellisa asked.

"Uh..." the two girls said, thinking of a plan when suddenly, a rattle appeared into her hands. "That works."

Future Flynn Kids:

Harrison and Alexes were getting up from the ground, panting hard. "Man, they teleported our rattle away!"

"Don't worry about the rattle. Worry about our lives at the moment," Alexes said.

"Hah! Now that that rattle is gone, there is no hope for you to defeat us. You might as well lay down for us to decapitate you," one of the robots said.

"Uh, isn't it kind of sad to say that you would get defeated by a rattle?" Harrison asked, making the two robots wonder themselves.

"No, no it isn't. Anyways, either way, you have no hope of defeating us, with or without that stupid rattle," the other robot exclaimed, but then felt two swords get stabbed into it's armor.

"What did you say about us not defeating you?" the two siblings asked, slicing their swords forward, hitting the robot's vital points and making it immobile after a few moments.

After the robot lost energy, the other one just stood there, shaking it's head in disappointment. "Yeah, you say that you're so strong and yet, you get yourself killed by weaklings!" the robot yelled, stepping on it's underling's head and kicking it.

Inhaling to calm itself down, the robot then said, "No matter. Since you defeated my pathetic underling over there, I believe you deserve the honor of knowing the one who will kill you. I am RegenaldC," snapping his fingers.

After nothing had happened for a few seconds, Harrison asked, "Well?" But to their surprise, a metal dragon floated in from the window, somehow not breaking the glass. While the dragon was flying, it was roaring flames through it's mouth, glaring at it's next victims.

"Behold, RoboRyu9000, one of the most powerful robots ever created!" RegenaldC exclaimed.

"Oh crap! What did we get ourselves into now?" Harrison asked.

"Anyways, we need to find a way to defeat that thing or else we'll never get out alive," Alexes stated.

Future Fletcher Kids:

"Are all rooms like this?" James asked, the three siblings running through a maze.

"Hah, have fun finding your way through this maze. But don't worry. The enemies you encounter in this maze aren't as strong as the one you will encounter at the end!" a voice projected.

"Man, that robot has an annoying laugh," Gerald scowled.

"I heard that!" the robot yelled, the maze starting to shake.

"Anyways, how are we going to make it out of here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, there's got to be a way to get out of here. But there's got to be a simple way out of it. Something that many would overlook. Something that would get us out of here," Gerald said, looking up and then smiling.

"Guys, I know how to get out of here," Gerald exclaimed, shocking his other two siblings.

"What? Really?" James asked.

"Come on, tell us," Annabeth followed.

"No way," the robot started. "You... you're bluffing. There's no way out of the maze besides the beginning and the end," the robot exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Gerald said, then turning towards his siblings. "Guys, do you have those boots I made two years ago?"

"Yeah, I have them," Annabeth answered, showing them her boots.

"Sorry. Mine got eaten, remember?" James answered, his two siblings staring at him. "What? Don't you guys remember? Those beavers ate them on my school field trip. Gosh, I hate beavers now," he explained, Gerald facepalming.

"Fine, you're going to have to ride with me. Anyways, Annabeth, let me see those boots," Gerald said, taking Annabeth's back and tweaking them.

"Wait, what are we doing, though?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I don't get how these boots will help us. Besides, they're proto type boots to sprint really fast," James said.

"We're going to fly out of here," Gerald answered, handing Annabeth's boots back.

"What? No way. They can't fly. Even if they believe you can. It goes against the quantum laws of physics," the robot yelled.

"Uh, Mr. Robot, sir, you were talking into your microphone," James pointed out, surprising the robot.

"Anyways, let's see you try to fly," the robot provoked.

"We will, and then we will beat you and find Rodney," Gerald said, he and his sister turning on their boots. "You guys ready to try this?"

"Okay, but if I crash and die, can I blame it on you?" James asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who's trying to get us out of here, so you can just-AHHH!" Gerald exclaimed, the three siblings soaring in the air.

"No way, you guys are flying?" the robot yelled.

"You bet we are," Annabeth exclaimed, the three flying towards the exit.

"We're almost there," James exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't," the robot exclaimed, running towards a ballista and shooting at them.

"There's no way he can hit us," James said, but just after he said that, the boots got shot by arrows, damaging the energy source. "Damn it."

"AHHHH!" the three cried, falling from the sky.

"Brace for impact!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Why don't we just sit on top of James and have him take to blow?" Annabeth suggested sternly.

"What? Just because I jinxed you guys," James disagreed, the three descending faster until they finally hit the ground.

When the looked up, the saw a giant ballistae right infront of their faces, and at the head, no one other than the one who put them in the maze in the first place.

Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

Baljeet was shooting down robots one after another with his AK-47, blasting their vital points and making them inmobile. Irving, surprised by his weapon, walked up to him and asked, "Hey, how come you get an AK-47?"

"Because I'm just badass that way," Baljeet answered, then after a moment of silence, added, "Uh, I can't really pull that off, can I?"

"You're too much of a nerd," Irving stated.

"And you arent?" Baljeet asked when he heard a rustling of a bush. "Irving, did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't hear anything," Irving answered. "Why?"

"Well, it just feels like that I'm being watched recently," Baljeet stated, not knowing that it was Ginger who was hiding behind a bush, watching the one she has a crush on. "Anyways, get back to the battle. Our defenses are looking a bit weaker," Baljeet ordered.

"Oh, now you're going to order me around?" Irving asked. "I may not be , but I am at least if not less of a nerd than you are!" Irving exclaimed.

"Just get to the battle," Baljeet said, Irving eventually complying.

Meanwhlie, nearby, Gretchen, Milly and Holly were so busy battling that they forgot about Ginger, who was secretly watching Baljeet.

"Girls, we need to perform a four person combo to help us defeat more of their army. You ready girls?" Gretchen asked.

"Ready," Milly said.

"Ready," Holly followed.

"Ginger?" Gretchen asked with her eyes closed, opening them to see that she was gone. "Where did that girl go?"

"We'll find her. All we know is that she's safe, at least I hope she is," Milly said.

"Yeah, it'd suck if she got ambushed when she's working alone," Holly agreed. "Anyways, let's do a three person combo since Ginger's not here," she added, Ginger and Milly agreeing before getting into their positions.

Ginger, meanwhile, was getting out of her position of hiding behind a bush when suddenly, she turned around to see a mob of robots standing right above her with their weapons ready. "AHHH!" she yelled, running away from them. But they would take chase, running after the girl.

"What's happening?" Baljeet asked after hearing the scream, noticing that Ginger was being chased by a mob of robots. "Ginger!" he yelled, reloading his AK-47 before charging after her.

Ferb and Vanessa:

"Hah, you've fallen for my trap!" the robot exclaimed, Vanessa and Ferb stuck in a net dangling in the sky.

"Man, that guy seems like my dad right now," Vanessa sighed.

"Just to make things more interesting..." the robot said, pressing a button on a remote to show a pool of sharks below the net.

"Of course," Vanessa sighed, slapping her face.

"And slowly, the net will lower towards the pool of sharks and soon, you will be eaten alive by the sharks!" the robot exclaimed.

"Ferb, do you have a way out?" Vanessa whispered, Ferb giving a thumbs up while he started tweaking with a few tools.

"Hah! There's no way you can get out now! Nothing can foil my plan!" the robot exclaimed.

As the net started to lower, construction sounds could be heard while they were being lowered. "That's strange. I was sure that I got rid of those sounds," the robot said.

"Ferb, any day now," Vanessa said impatiently, Ferb giving her something.

"What's this?" she asked, Ferb making a throwing movement. "Oh, you want me to throw it?" she asked, throwing it and breaking the net.

"What?" the robot yelled, Ferb taking Vanessa and jumping out of the net as the shuriken came back to them.

"Wow, that's sweet. Let's try it again," she said, throwing the shuriken at the robot, slicing it's arm off and then returning to her.

"That shuriken has special mechanics implanted in it so that it will return to the thrower," Ferb explained.

"Wow, thanks Ferb," Vanessa thanked.

"No one defiles Heinz Roboshmirtz and gets away with it!" Roboshmirtz yelled.

"Really? Roboshmirtz?" Vanessa asked. "Now I get it. That's why you seemed so much like dad. Rodney must've made you to humiliate him."

"What? It's a, you know, a name," Roboshmirtz said.

"Now I get it. That's why you seemed so much like dad. Rodney must've made you to humiliate him," Vanessa figured out.

"Good for him. Anyways, guards!" Roboshmirtz yelled, a couple of robotic lions coming out of their cages and staring at Ferb and Vanessa.

"Of course. Lions. What could possibly be worse than that?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, we could be swimming with the sharks right now," Ferb pointed out, getting his bow out.

"I guess I have to agree with you. By the way, didn't you have a sabre earlier?" Vanessa said, getting her shuriken ready.

"Yeah, but it broke, so now I'm using this bow that I made," Ferb answered, shooting his bow at a lion. "Now, let's go beat some lions!"

Phineas and Isabella:

"Isabella, are you okay?" Phineas asked, he and Isabella facing towards their opponent which was a white armored robot.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she answered softly, bleeding a bit in her mouth.

"Isabella, just stay alive. That's all I'm going to ask of you, okay?" Phineas asked, staring at Isabella.

Looking straight back at him, she answered, "Of course, Phineas. It's not like I'm going to die, am I?" Isabella answered.

"Good. Now, let's go gather some scrap metal," Phineas said, he and Isabella starting to engage in battle.

"You know, that was a pretty lame joke, right?" the white robot infront of them asked.

"Hey, I didn't get to choose to say it. The writer of the story board chose what I was going to say, and I'm pretty sure that he/she ran out of ideas," Phineas explained. "Anyways, you won't be lasting long now," he said, charging at the robot with his lightning spear.

The robot would block his first attakc, sparks jumping at them. At the same time, Isabella was using her wand to create her own attack. She waved her wand out infront of her and suddenly, a fire ball was shot at the robot, Phineas jumping back just before the robot noticed the attack.

"What?" was all the robot could say before getting hit by the fire ball, which created a large smoke bomb.

"Great shot, Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Thank you very much," Isabella answered with a curtsy. But the two would have to shift their attention when they heard heavy pounding on the ground.

"So, I see you two are a good team. No matter. Both of you will lie on the floor dead and cut up when I'm done with you!" the robot exclaimed, charging at them.

But Phineas and Isabella would dodge it, both rolling to opposite sides before Phineas stabbed the robot with his spear while Isabella went for a point-blank ranged hit. But the robot would punch both in the face, sending them flying in opposite directions before stomping towards Isabella.

"Now, you will be the first to die, little magic girl," the robot said, upset, taking it's slicer.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas exclaimed, running towards them. But suddenly, the door opened to show another robot.

"Oh, it's you," the white armored robot started. "Here, go make yourself useful and kill that triangle head over there," but the black armored robot would not listen, stomping over to them.

"Wait, what are you doing? You're supposed to be an underling to me. Listen to my orders. Did you not hear me? I said-" the white armored robot tried to say before the other robot stabbed it in the vital point, destroying it's ability to fight.

"You never were the boss of me. I fight for my own beliefs. I help those who I believe have the right sense of justice. I destroy those who desire only evil and malice," the robot said.

"It's you!" Isabella exclaimed after getting a good look at it.

"Who is it?" Phineas asked, not knowing what as going on.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry:

"Ah, this is a wonderful life, ain't it, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked, sitting on a couch in the room when Perry pointed to the door. "What? We've only been here for sixty seconds," Doofenshmirtz said, Perry giving him the signal that they need to hurry.

"Alright. Just because you can't reach it yourself," Doofenshmirtz said, walking to the door and holding the handle. But to his surprise, it was locked, making them unable to open.

"What? I don't remember this door being locked," Doofenshmirtz said, constantly trying to open it with the door knob.

Sighing with disappointment in the evil scientist's stupidity, Perry took his grappling hook and slammed the door open. Impressed, Doofenshmirtz complimented, "Wow, impressive," he said, but then added, "Why didn't you think of that in the first place?"

"Oh well, let's go," DOofenshmirtz said, trying to walk to the next area when a metal door slammed downward, hitting Doofenshmirtz's foot.

"OWWWWW!" he yelled, raising his foot up in pain. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" he yelled, when a big shadow towered over them. Turning around, the two were shocked at what they were up against.

"Do you have a booboo, Sir?"

* * *

**Wow, this was a very long chapter. I hope you guys had the patience to read it all and stil enjoyed it. Also, sorry about getting it late. I was trying to get it before my break was over, but I lost track of time. My next chapters will vary from this length to my usual length, but after the next chapter, there will probably be no chapters that will be as long as this. **

**Still, please review!**

**I'd like to thank Rachpop15 and AnonymousFan101 for reviewing. You guys are awesome as with everyone else who reads this story!**

**Expect Date: October 20 is the earliest I will update. But I will get it no later than October 29.**


	18. One Man's Enemy is another Girl's Hero

"Norm, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be fixing the elevator!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"What elevator, sir?" Norm asked.

"The one that you broke. Geez, man. Get your facts straight. Anyways, go fix it right now!" Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I work for the new boss now," Norm informed him.

"Who is this, 'new boss' of yours, huh?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Mr. Rodney, sir. The one who changed my fuel source," Norm answered.

"Norm, how could you? I thought you were more loyal that this," Doofenshmirtz asked, horrified. "And what's this thing about running on a new fuel source?"

"Well, the new boss has changed my power source from squirrel to hamster," Norm said.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Didn't you read my instruction manual, sir?" Norm asked.

"What instruction manual?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Never mind, because you won't last long enough anyways," Norm said, his eyes turning sinister and shooting lasers from them. "That is the difference between squirrel and hamster power." Doofenshmirtz and Perry barely able to dodge his attacks.

"Man, if I knew a hamster could make him this deadly, I would've taken over the Tri-State Area by now and this wouldn't be happening," Doofenshimrtz exclaimed, Perry glaring at him.

"What? Do you want me to rule the Tri-State Area and mess up within five minutes to relinquish my rule, or have Rodney rule and have this happen?" Doofenshmirtz asked, Perry shrugging his shoulders. "Good, we're on the same wave length. I'm sorry Norm, but you're not going to be seeing that popsicle stick bride anytime soon."

"Really? I liked her! She was the only thing that mattered to me because she didn't make me feel lonely," Norm said.

"I know what you're thinking, and you are a very, very sick robot! By the way, at the end of this war, that girl is going to the trash," he said, he and Perry taking out their light sabres while Norm took out a chained axe. "Oh shoot, that's one big axe, but no matter. Together we will..." he said, but he then saw Perry rushing into battle.

"Hey, wait! You're supposed to wait for me!" he exclaimed, running towards the battle.

Head Chambers:

Looking through his cameras, Rodney was approached by another robot. "Sir, we have a report that our outside forces are starting to break."

"What? But there were so many of them!" Rodney shouted, shocked.

"Anyways, what are your orders?"

"Hm, Send some more forces over there. It looks like our forces on the lower floors are starting to fall also. After that, go get the special forces prepared for battle while I try to find a way to help our army," Rodney answered, the robot saluting and running out.

"Now," he started, putting on head phones. "Let's see what they're saying in there," putting on head phones and listening to Bufrod, Django and Arik's fight.

"Come on, guys, we need to beat these guys quick," Buford exclaimed.

"Why? Because they were singing Justing Beiber songs while we were fighting?" Django asked.

"Why else would it be?" Buford pointed out, the three charging at the robots.

"That's it!" Rodney exclaimed, taking off his head phones and racing towards the stereo player.

"Man, I hope this thing still works," blowing onto the dusty stereo, shooting up dust at him.

*cough, cough* "Ah, there we go. Good thing my daughter likes him. Otherwise, I would've had to spend some of my $10,000 iTunes money on a stupid song," putting the whole disk in.

"I guess it can't hurt to have them listen to the whole album. Now, let's see how they react to this," Rodney exclaimed in evil laughter.

Buford, Django, Arik:

"Hiyah!" Buford exclaimed, slicing his axe down on a robot. But before he could slice all the way through, something started playing on the stereo.

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Django asked.

"Yeah, I can't tell what it is though," Arik answered.

"It appears to be an insignificant piece of trash trying to communicate in song. Come on, guys. Let's continue," Buford said, pulling his axe down.

But the sound increased in volume, revealing to Buford his worst nightmare.

"NO!" he cried out, dropping to the ground, covering his ears.

"What is it?" Django asked.

"It's my third fear: A Justin Beiber song featuring Lady Gaga!" he shouted.

"What? There's such thing?" Django asked.

"And if there is, how would you know?" Arik asked, suspicious.

"Well, there was this girl in my class, who was obsessed with Justing Beiber. She had blond hair, light green eyes her hair was light colored," Buford started.

"Sounds a _lot_ like Katie," Django muttered.

"Well, anyways, I was sleeping in class, she stuck an earphone in my ear and when I woke up, I heard that atrocity playing in my ear," he yelled.

"Wow, I'm impressed he knows the word atrocity," Arik said, when he felt a pain at his hip.

"What?" he yelled, looking at the deep cut on his hip, falling to the ground in pain.

"Arik!" Django exclaimed, turning around to see his friend in pain. But one of the robots tackled him, knocking into the wall and slamming his head on the wall.

"Hah! Two of you are injured and the other is traumatized. How will you react? But I won't give you the time to react. Come, men. Let's eliminate our enemies! Show them what makes us the strongest squad under Emperoro Rodney!" the leader of squad A exclaimed, the remainder of his army charging at the weakened group.

Phineas and Isabella:

Phineas and Isabella were covering their ears, not wanting to hear the music, while the robot was dancing to it. "What's wrong? You not enjoying the music?" the robot asked.

"Well, personally, I'm not into Justin Beiber. Or Lady Gaga for that matter," Phineas answered. "Anyways, why did you help us? Aren't you supposed to be our enemy?"

"Well, yes. But in a way, I don't want to fight. You see, killing enemies of Emperor Rodney is programed into us. But I was a proto-type, which is another reason why my title is the 12th strongest in my division," the robot answered.

"What is your name?" Isabella asked.

"I am JasonD12," JasonD12 answered.

"Isabella, how did you know him?" Phineas asked.

"Well..." she started, explaining what happened.

"What? He saved your life?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"So, JasonD12. Can you help us out?" Phineas asked.

"If you will let me try, I will help you," JasonD12 answered.

"Okay, so how do we get to Rodney?" Phineas asked, JasonD12 leading the way.

Head Chamber:

"Damn that JasonD12! He will not live for this!" Rodney yelled, noticing a robot passing by.

"You, are the spcial forces ready yet?"

"Um... They are almost ready, sir," the robot answered.

"Get them out right now!"

"But sir, if we send them out right now, we could..." the robot tried to persuade.

"Just get them out now!" he exclaimed, the robot running off.

"I guess I have no choice now," pressing a remote to release another robot. "I have an order for you. Go out and eliminate all enemies." the robot disappearing out of sight.

Katie, Adyson and Mellisa:

"Uh, what's with her?" Mellisa asked, watching Katie charge at all the robots.

"Oh, this happens when she listens to Justin Beiber. She becomes excited and eccentric, expecially in competitions and fighting. She will go almost beserk. I guess you could call it a blessing in disguise because his songs are terrible," Adyson answered.

"But what do we do?" Mellisa asked.

"Well," she started, lying down. "There's nothing we can do but watch."

Katie was surrounded by a mob of the robots, all of them closing in on her. But she jumped up and dived down, swinging her sword when she got in range.

"Man, this girl is strong," one of the robots exclaimed, watching as she sliced through another one. Katie then charged towards the leader, a bigger and stronger robot. But Katie's attack was blocked by another robot, using it's armor to block her.

She then tried to attack the robot, but to no avail. The robot then took out it's spear and tried to stab her with it.

"Uh oh. It looks like she's in trouble," Mellisa worried.

"Don't fret about it. But I guess we can join the battle now. She took out almost half of them already," Adyson said, taking out her war hammer and walking towards the battle with Mellisa.

While they were walking, Mellisa was shaking her rattle, which caused the robot that Katie was battling to fall to it's knees. "Okay, that wasn't weird," Katie said, taking her sword and stabbing her enemy in a vital point.

"Hey guys, you wanna join in?" Katie asked.

"Why not? I guess I can go killing robots," Adyson complied, charging at a robot with her hammer.

But the robot would move to it's left, moving in to try to punch the off balanced Adyson. But she dodged it, causing the robot to lose it's balance, allowing her to smash it to bits with her hammer. "There we go," the three girls facing the leader and her few minions left.

"I guess we can unleash it now," the leader said, holding out her hands. "Battle formations!" she exclaimed, the remaining robots gathering together and turning into a giant robot.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Adyson exclaimed after she saw the finished result.

"Eat cannons!" the giant robot said, shooting cannons out of it's arm, hitting the three girls.

Harrison and Alexes:

The two were sent flying towards the wall, injured from trying to fight RoboRyu9000. "AHAHAHAH! Behold the wonderful power of my creation! RoboRyu, electricute them!" RegenaldC exclaimed, the robotic dragon shooting a beam of electricity at them.

But Harrison deflected the blow with his electric sword, absorbing some of the power, but got sent flying from the remainder of the blast.

"Damn, there's no way to beat it!" Harrison yelled.

"THere's no way, but we have to beat it," Alexes pointed out. "But there's got to be an opening somewhere that we can't see," she said, the two examining the beast.

But RoboRyu9000 unleashed a giant fireball at them, both of the dodging towards opposite directions. "This is getting bothersome. Just die already!" RegenaldC exclaimed in frustration.

"I've got it!" Harrison exclaimed.

"What is it?" Alexes asked, Harrison whispering it in her ears.

"Wow, I have to admit, that is a genius idea. And from you no less," Alexes complimented.

"Okay, if you understand the plan, then get ready to fight. Go!" Harrison exclaimed, the two splitting up.

"What are those two up to?" RegenaldC asked himself, pressing a button on a remote to make RoboRyu9000 jump up and pound the ground.

Phineas, Isabella and JasonD12:

"Okay, here's the next floor," JasonD12 said, opening the door to see another opponent. "That's strange. I didn't think there would be another opponent."

"Man," the robot said, standing up to face it's new opponents. "It seems all the old forces are deployed. Now, all Emperor Rodney has for reserve are the Special Forces."

"Special Forces?" Phineas asked.

"There's no need for you to know. But first," the robot said, vanishing.

"Where did he go?" Isabella asked, the robot appearing right behind JasonD12.

"I have to deal with the traitor," JasonD12 falling to the ground, his vital point being sliced.

"NO!" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed, rushing towards the fallen ally, Phineas turning towards his next opponent, enraged.

"What's the hold up? Come at me with all you've got!" the robot exclaimed, Phineas charging at him, angered.

* * *

**Not as long as I would like, but this was the only time I had to post the chapter. Anyways, I hope you like it. I'd like to thank rachpop15 and PaFfan for reviewing! Also, I reached the milestone of 5000 views on this fanfic! I'd like to thank everyone who has read this fanfic and I hope you have a good day!**


	19. I was saved by a boy with an AK47

Ferb and Vanessa:

Vanessa was throwing her shuriken at the lions, trying to damage them in the slightest. But none of them would be fazed, charging at her at full speed. She dodged the attack, backing up to meet back to back with Ferb as she caught the shuriken.

"Do you have any plan on how to beat these lions?" Vanessa asked, panting.

"In a sec," Ferb said, shooting an arrow at a lion, stunning it for a few moments, but then charging at him. As the lion jumped, Ferb then shot five arrows straight at the robotic lion, causing it to fall defeated.

"Not bad, I have to say," Roboshmirtz said, clapping in sarcastic awe.

"You shouldn't be laughing," Vanessa started, throwing her shuriken at him, but he dodged it.

"Hah, you missed!"

"Are you so sure about that?" she asked, the shuriken slicing through the robot's stomach.

"Darn it! I hate that stupid shuriken! Oh, I'm sorry about acting street around you kids, but you frustrate me so much!"

"Yeah, it's official. He's a complete knock-off of my dad," Vanessa concluded.

"Okay, Vanessa, I've got a plan," Ferb whispered, Vanessa leaning in towards him, Ferb whispering the plan to her.

"Okay, But I just hope your plan works," Vanessa said, rushing towards Roboshmirtz, throwing her shuriken at the robot while Ferb shot his arrows at the lions.

"Oh, so you're going to abandon your little moss-headed friend over there?" Roboshmirtz asked, dodging the shuriken.

"I'm not abandoning him. I know he will beat those lions, and he's relying on me to beat you," she said, pretending to throw her shuriken, Roboshmirtz falling for the trick while she threw the shuriken at her defenseless opponent.

Candace, Stacy and Jeremy:

"Jeremy!" Candace and Stacy cried out, Jeremy stabbed by his opponent.

"I've got you now!" AllenE exclaimed, trying to stab deeper into Jeremy's body. But Jeremy pulled away from the robot, rolling away towards the girls.

"Are you okay?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, the three looking at their opponent.

"Man, you really are annoying," AllenE complained.

"Why are you complaining? I suggested that we could create a treaty, but _no_. You just have to try to defeat me, and look where we are now," Jeremy said.

"Quiet! Have I ever said that you can talk?" the robot yelled.

"Did you ever say I _couldn't_ talk?" Jeremy asked, the robot pondering.

"Now that you mention it..." AllenE started, but then charged towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Jeremy exclaimed, trying to stop the robot's movements. But AllenE feinted, moving past Jeremy and towards Candace and Stacy.

"NO!" Jeremy exclaimed, running towards them. But surprisingly, the robot got sent flying towards the opposite side of the room.

"Huh? What happened?" Jeremy asked, seeing Candace and Stacy's weapons.

"Don't think we're defenseless, Jeremy," Candace said.

"But how come you got the double-edged lance?" Stacy asked.

"I already told you. You had that 'sidekick' label imprinted on you from the day you met me, so get over it," Candace answered.

"Well, I can't expect any less from my girlfriend," Jeremy said, causing Candace to go nuts.

"Oh Jeremy!" she exclaimed, the two leaning in for a kiss.

But while they were paying attention to each other, AllenE got back up and started stomping towards them. "Uh, guys!" disrupting their romantic scene.

"Oh, come on, Stacy. We had a love scene on a battle field in the making," Candace yelled in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. We can have one later. But we have bigger problems on our hands," pointing the enraged robot.

Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

Ginger was running away form a mob of robots, panting and turning frequently, not wanting to get caught. But she tripped over a fallen branch, falling onto the ground and approached by the robots.

"AHHH!" she cried out, unable to get up. But five bullets flew through the air, defeating the three leading robots.

"Ginger, are you okay?" Baljeet asked, helping Ginger up.

"Yeah," starting to blush. "I'm fine," the two looking at each other endearingly.

"Ginger, are you okay? We heard a scream," a few voices asked, the two looking away from each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, Gretchen, Molly, Holly and Irving appearing.

"Okay, are you guys ready to fight?" Baljeet asked, he and Irving moving out to fight the robots.

After they left, Ginger put a patch on her sash. "What's that patch for?"

"It's the 'I was saved by a boy with an AK-47' patch," Ginger answered, the girls just shrugging their shoulders, following the boys into battle.

"Okay, there seem to be about thirty to fifty left, so I want all of you to formulate a plan to-" Baljeet started, the girls leaving to fight. "Wait!"

"What are you freaking out about? We thought about a plan before this battle, didn't we?" Irving asked, Baljeet agreeing.

"I guess so. Anyways," shooting his AK-47 at a few robots, stunning them. "Let's go fight," the two rushing towards the battle.

Future Fletcher Kids:

"Phew, good thing we dodged that," James sighed. "If we got hit by that, we'd be goners," turning around again to see the half destroyed maze.

"Anyways, as long as that robot has control of that ballistae, we are in trouble. So let's think of a plan," Gerald suggested, but their plan was interrupted by a giant flaming arrow.

"Let's see you dodge these attacks," barraging a ton of giant flaming arrows at the kids, causing them to leap all over the place just to evade the hits.

But when the barrage ended, James dashed over to the robot, jumping straight at him. "James! What are you doing?" Gerald yelled.

But the robot already shot his ballistae, but the arrow wouldn't fly in the air. "What? What's happening?"

What he didn't notice was that James was holding the valve closed, not letting the arrows through. "Gerald, Annabeth. Go! I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Doesn't it hurt?" Annabeth asked.

"Forget about that. Just beat him quick. This hurts like a bitch," grimacing from pain. "Also, promise me to destroy that speaker that's playing that horrific music."

"Sure, I guess I can. And you better be fine, or else I will beat your dead ass," Gerald exclaimed, the two siblings sprinting at the robot, who was still figuring out what was wrong.

"Stupid ballistae!" the robot yelled, but when he turned around, he saw an arrow from a crossbow hit him in the face. "What was that?" but then got hit across the face by a scythe and then kicked by Gerald.

"Did you get him?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably not. If that robot is that weak, then I don't see the point in wasting this much effort," he said, but then remembered, "Oh yeah. James, he's not on the ballistae anymore. You can get off now," his brother walking towards them.

"You forgot to destroy the speaker-" he started to say before Annabeth destroyed the speaker with her crossbow.

"Is your hand okay?" looking at his hand.

"Ah, it's okay, I guess. It's a bit chared and it got impaled, but I can still fight if I need to," he answered, but when they heard footsteps, they were surprised what they saw.

"Man, you were injured by this weakling?" a loud, cocky voice asked, showing the disassembled parts of their former opponent.

"Who are you?" James asked, but then noticed teh robot's presence right next to him.

"I don't think you deserve to know," the robot said, blood gushing up from James' body.

"Damn it," falling to the ground, but not before stabbing the robot with his sabre.

Feeling the sabre pierce it's body, the robot tore the sabre from the back and then yelled, "Why you little!" trying to stab the unconscious James.

But instead of seeing blood squirt up, the robot heard that the attack was blocked. "If you try to touch my brother again, then you will not get to see your master again," Gerald taking up his scythe, ready to fight.

"Fine," throwing the sabre away. "I guess you desereve to know who I am. I am Irian, part of the Special Forces," Irian said, taking out revolver connected to his arm and shooting at them.

Buford, Django and Arik:

Arik was attacking a few of the robots while Django was protecting Buford, who was still traumatized by Justin Beiber.

"Man, I need to get to that speaker," Arik said, trying to lift his flying boots up towards the speaker. But one of the robots grabbed Arik while he was in the air and dropped him on his head.

"Arik, are you okay?" Django asked, Arik getting up and rubbing his head.

"Yeah, it just hurts a lot. That robot is going to piss me off if it keeps bothering me," Arik said, when Django thought of something.

"Arik, I got a plan," both leaning in close.

"Are you sure you want to do that? What about Buford?" Arik asked.

"If he gets injured, then that's not good, is it?" Django asked. "But we have to take it if we want him to fight with us."

Thinking about it, Arik then said, "I guess I have to agree. Let's go," starting his boots and flying into the air.

"Stupid boy," one of the robots said, taking out it's elastic arm and trying to grab Arik. But his arm was blocked, causing it to recoil back. "What was that?"

But then saw Django blocking the arm with his knives, the robot taking it's other hand and trying to punch Django. He managed to dodge the slow punches from that robot, but the others flocked towards them.

"Come on, Arik! Hurry up. I can't hold much longer," Django said, the robots getting closer by the second.

Until some of the robots were sliced by an axe. "BUFORD!" Django yelled in excitement, the bully starting to rampage on the robots.

"You low pieces of scrap metal! How dare you even consider playing such crap as Justin Beiber! None of you shall live for that!" he yelled, taking his axe and slicing the elastic arm off of one of the robots.

"Oh, and just so you can't regenrate," stomping on the arm and slicing it to unfixable pieces, causing the robot to glare at him.

"Okay, you will not get a quick death then," the robot said, but then, the sound of a horse was heard throughout the room.

"Sir," one of the lower robots reported. "It appears _He_ is coming."

"Shit. If _He_ does come, none of us will live. Come on, we need to finish this quick," the leader of squad A announced, one of his lackeys chanting a spell.

"Who's _He_?" Arik and Buford asked in unison, causing them to get mad at each other. "Are you kidding me? How many times must you-" the two started, Arik disappearing while Buford continued, "take my words from me?" seeing that Arik was gone.

"What did you guys do with Arik?" Django asked.

"He has been teleported to another area in the building. But you will not live to see him. Either we will defeat you or _He _will kill all of us," the leader of squad A exclaimed, the robots charging at them.

Phineas and Isabella:

Phineas and the robot were battling it out, sparks flying all over the place. On occasion, each would take a hit or two, but most attacks were blocked by their weapons.

"What is your name?" Phineas asked.

"I am CorbinB," CorbinB answered.

"Does that stand for Corbin Bleu?"

"No, no it doesn't!"

"Then what does it stand for?" Phineas asked, the robot wondering.

"I actually don't know. You actually might be right, but I don't know. It would seem weird that it-" the robot started to say when Isabella shot a fire ball at the robot and started to fall slightly backwards.

But the blow was cancelled out and the robot shot another sphere of energy straight at the off-balanced Isabella, being blown towards the door.

"That was very rude of you, interrupting my conversation with this boy over here," CorbinB said.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas yelled in fury, grabbing the robot and continually stabbing it with his lightning spear without mercy.

But the stabbing would not last long, the robot throwing Phineas off of him and yelling in fury,"Okay, that's it!" disappearing from sight and grabbing Phineas by the neck.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella screamed, trying to run to him. But she grimaced from the pain she felt at her stomach, unable to run further and forcing her to watch as the robot loaded it's cannon at Phineas.

"It's too late. Say farewell, before his head his blown off," the robot exclaimed, charging up his cannon. But to all their surprise, the the robot got sliced on the shoulder before the full blast could be launched, letting his grip on Phineas go.

"Who are you?" the robot asked, but instead, a flash of wind struck the robot in it's vital point, destroying the robot.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked, the boy standing above him giving him a hand as he got up.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter of Future Catastrophy. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to thank Jinxyl and rachpop15 for reviewing! Also, thank you to HarryPotterFanFreak123 and MirrorMirrorMelody for adding this story to your favorites and to shygirl2009 for adding this story to your alerts! Also, thank you to all of you who have read this fanfic up to this point. **

**Expect Date: The story is starting to flow again, so it will be easier to write. So maybe within 2 weeks if I have time. If not, I will update in three weeks. But you never know, I could update in a few days. Just watch out for it.**


	20. They are Totally Nuts for Each Other

Doofenshmirtz and Perry:

Norm was attacking the two nemesis (I do not know the plural of this word) with all sorts of attacks. With lasers, with his giant axe, with a chain saw and even a spiked whip. Doofenshmirtz charged at the robot with his light saber, but got flung away, giving a slight opening for Perry, who leaped behind Norm and tried to stab him in the back.

But to his surprise, Norm grabbed Perry by the legs, causing the platypus to attempt to squirm away while Norm brought the platypus up to his face. "Why hello there, Perry the Platypus. I didn't know you were here," but raised his chain saw and attempted to slice down.

But Perry kicked upward, causing Norm to release his grip just enough so Perry could escape before the chain saw chopped him into two pieces.

"Man, I don't get how Norm was this strong," Doofenshmirtz said, panting from dodging attacks. "I mean, seriously. He's run on squirrel power."

"I'm run on hamster power now, sir," Norm corrected, charging up a laser.

"Fine, hamster power. WHatever. I don't particularly see the difference," Doofenshmritz said, Norm firing a laser directly at Doofenshmirtz, who wasn't paying attention.

But when he noticed it, he tried to dodge it, but after closing his eyes, he noticed that it didn't go through. "Hmph, I wonder why it didn't hit me," seeing a teal figure in front of him.

"Perry the Platypus! What are you doing in front of me?" he asked, Perry falling to the ground, taking the blow for his nemesis.

Seeing his nemesis fall on the ground, Doofenshmirtz yelled, "NORM! How dare you inflict pain onto him!" but then added, "That's supposed to be my job!" grabbing his light saber and charging up to him.

But Norm blocked his attempt, flinging him away again. "I'm sorry sir, but you cannot defeat me like this," Norm stated.

"What makes you say that? Just because you're a robot with lasers, an axe and hamster powers doesn't mean you are going to kill me," but then thought about it and then added, "OKay, that does mean you are a lot stronger than I am, but," stabbing at his left leg.

*SQUEAK!* was heard by Doofenshmirtz, who saw his robot turn stone still in front of him.

"How did you know where it was, sir?" Norm asked, slowly losing function.

"Because I didn't read the instruction manual," he answered, Norm giving a thumbs up before shutting down.

After Norm lost power, Doofenshmirtz grabbed Perry, who was cringing in pain from the attack that hit him. "Well, it looks like you're fine," dropping the platypus on the ground, injuring Perry even more.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you looked perfectly fine," the two walking out of the door. "I guess there was good side to not reading that thing, well, besides not having to know what kind of sick mind he had," but he turned around, seeing the parylized robot and added, "Norm, I'll forgive you this once, so long as you fix that elevator. But if you disobey my orders again, that popsicle wife of yours will lose her popsicle sticks," closing the door on his robot.

Head Chambers:

"How's it going with the Special Forces?" Rodney asked, looking at the screen carefully. He was sweating a bit from pressure, seeing his robots go down one by one.

"Sir, all four have been deployed successfully," the robot answered, shocking Rodney, jumping up from his chair.

"What? There were only two to begin with. Who're the other two?" he asked.

"One of them was gold with a human stature while the other one is white, blue and somewhat short," the robot answered, Rodney grabbed his neck in fury.

"You sent _them_ out?" he yelled in anger.

"What is the problem, sir?" the robot asked.

"Those two will massacre the entire building and everything inside it. They are not what they appear to be. I have modified them to be complete murder machines only to be used as back ups."

"Um, what do we do, sir?" the robot asked, Rodney pondering it for a moment.

"Okay, so we've deployed _them_, the two special forces are out and _He_ is also out in battle, so it's safe to say that anything left in this building will be massacred. So I say let's prepare the escape copter," the two running outside towards open area on the last floor.

Waiting a few seconds, Rodney ordered, "Well, what are you waiting for? You're supposed to go get the copter ready. Let's move it," the robot running back inside the building.

Smacking his forehead, Rodney added, "Man, lackeys. They're so hopeless," walking towards a lounge chair.

Katie, Adyson and Melissa:

"Why do Transformer wannabees hate us so much?" Adyson asked, running from the robot's attacks. Melissa was in striking range, but not knowing how the rattle worked, she just stood there, not doing anything.

"Melissa, what are you doing? Start fighting! If you want to earn your 'I fought in a war' patch, then get working," Adyson yelled.

"But I don't know how to use the rattle," Melissa complained, Katie grabbing the rattle.

"Hm, this seems weird. It doesn't have a valve or anything," shaking the rattle around, causing the robot and Adyson to be lifted in the air.

"Woah, what are you doing? Get me down!" Adyson yelled, trying to get down on her own.

"What is this all about? Is this some magic trick?" the robot asked, imitating Adyson.

"You know, that isn't funny," floating towards the robot and kicking it hard enough to hurt it. "OWWW!" she yelled, grabbing her foot and trying to make the pain go away.

It wasn't till a few seconds later when the robot finally responded to her attack. "Ow."

"What kind of response is that?" Adyson yelled, Katie swinging the rattle again. This time, it shot a black sphere of energy at the robot and Adyson. "God, do you have to always affect me also?" flying towards the wall.

The robot tried to block the attack, but to no avail, it's arm falling apart from the blow. "Molly, Trixie!" the robot exclaimed.

"Wow, that robot names it's body parts?" Adyson asked.

"NO! They were part of my troop!" the robot yelled, charging at them. But Katie shook the rattle again, causing the robot to crash against an invisible wall. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Well, you shouldn't be talking. Having to deal with you is quite bothersome also," Katie said, the robot infuriated.

"You think you've won because you've got a stupid rattle?" the robot yelled, a giant hammer falling on it's head.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes, yes I do," Adyson said confidently.

"Yay! Go Katie! Go Katie! Melissa exclaimed in excitement.

"Cocky kids," shooting rockets from it's hand.

Harrison and Alexes:

"How are you going to defeat me if only one of you are fighting the dragon?" RegenaldC asked, Harrison swinging his blade at him and missing.

"Because you are the one controling the robot. So once you are defeated, the dragon will be nothing but scrap metal," Harrison answered, chasing after the fleeing robot and hearing metal fall to the ground. But he ignored this, trying to swing at the robot.

"I wouldn't be so sure that you can defeat me," pressing a button on the remote, the dragon loading a blast of energy in it's mouth.

But when he turned around, he saw his sister stuck to the ground by wire, realizing that that was what the metal was earlier and causing him to glare at the robot, yelling, "Alexes!" his sister hit by RoboRyu9000's fire blast directly. But after the blow disappeared, she got up and stabbed right under it's neck.

"Harrison! Here's the dragon's weak point. If you can stab it with your full power, the dragon will break," bruised severly and burnt from the blast.

"What? That's preposterous! You can't damage my creation!" the robot exclaimed, unconvinced, trying to get his dragon to move.

"You so sure about that?" Alexes asked, taking her weapon and ripping a hole in the dragon, causing the robot to melt down in despair.

"NO!" falling to the ground, depressed.

"What is wrong with you?" Harrison yelled.

"Just ignore him. You need to destroy this dragon first," Alexes said.

"Why should I? Can't you do it?" he asked, his sister coughing up blood and shocking him. "Okay, I'll do it. But you need to move first," charging up his blade and rushing towards the robot, ripping it apart, his sister falling to the ground.

He then walked over to the leader of that robot, glaring at the robot. "Please, don't hurt me!" Harrison turning away, the robot taking out a dagger.

"Hah, you fell for it," but Harrison swung his sword, shattering the metal on the robot.

"Wow, you're probably one of the stupidest people I've ever met, and you're not even a person," walking towards his sister.

"You okay?" Harrison asked, helping his sister up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," grabbing her brother's hand. But after helping her up, Harrison looked up in shock.

"Gerald and the others are in trouble," Harrison exclaimed.

"How do you know that?"

"It's a feeling, okay? But I just know they're in trouble," Harrison said.

"Okay, let's go then," Alexes said, about to run out the door.

"Wait, you should stay here," Harrison suggested, surprising her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just look at yourself. You're covered in wounds all over. You took a direct hit from that dragon. There is no way I'm letting you go get yourself killed," Harrison explained.

After a moment of consideration, Alexes said, "Fine, but please, just stay safe, okay?"

Smiling, Harrison said, "Of course I will," taking his sword and rushing off.

Phineas and Isabella:

"Wait, you're Arik?" the two asked in shock, the boy nodding his head.

"Yeah, I was told by Buford and Django a little bit about you two." Arik said, the two looking at each other, remembering the Future Arik. While they were staring into deep space, Arik asked, "Um, are you guys okay?"

Snapping out of it, the two said in unison, "Well, yeah. I guess. We're okay," the two surprised that they said that together.

"Well, Buford and Django never said anything about you two being spacy," Isabella shocked at his comment.

"Spacy? You think that we're spacy? I'll have you know that right here is the man who will become the greatest architect in the world" but then muttered, "and my future husband," blushing at her last comment.

"Okay," Arik said, freaked out by her 'dedication'. "So who are you then?"

"I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231," she exclaimed in confidence.

"Is she always like this?" Arik muttered to Phineas.

"Yeah, but you tend to appreciate it," Phineas said, partially in his dream world.

_Okay, it's official: the two are nuts for each other_ Arik thought, Phineas taking out a device. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is something that helps us keep track on how everyone is doing," the three looking at the screen.

"It looks like Ferb and Vanessa are slightly stuck, but it seems that they can get out of it," Phineas said.

"Katie and Adyson are facing that evil troop. I had a feeling they were robots," Isabella exclaimed.

"*ahem* that was Katie," Phineas muttered.

"Gerald and his group are in danger though," Phineas added.

"How do you know that?" Arik asked.

"Well, you see that skull? The bigger the skull, the more dangerous the opponent is."

"So how dangerous would this opponent be who's heading for Buford and Django?" Arik asked, a giant skull heading towards them.

"Wow, how zemblanitious for them," Phineas said, putting away his tracker and leaning towards the wall.

Seeing that Phineas was exhausted, Isabella walked up to him in a flirty voice, "So Phineas, do you need anything?"

"No, not at the moment, but I'll be sure to ask you when I need something. Anyways, let's get going," he and Arik heading off.

"Well, even through war, some people never change," catching up to them.

But in front of them read two signs: Prison Cells and Stairs to the Thirtieth Floor. "Which way should we take?" Isabella asked.

"Well, considering that we're going to the 30th floor, I think we should-" Phineas started, while Arik dashed over towards the prison cells.

"Okay, I guess we can go towards the prison cells," the two chasing after Arik.

_They've got to be in here somewhere_ Arik thought, dashing through the prison cells, passing by a figure on the ground, which caught his eye when it fired a giant black laser at him.

Hearing the explosion, Isabella asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound pretty. Come on, let's go," the two dashing to see Arik confronted by another robot.

"Who are you?" Arik asked.

*beep beep beep* the robot said, shooting laser beams at them.

"DUCK!" Phineas exclaimed, the three ducking for dear life.

* * *

**Wow, I got this chapter in pretty early compared to usual. I guess you could say it's because of the inspiration I get from you guys. I'd like to thank MirrorMirrorMelody, rachpop15, 200trackrunner, AnonymousUser101 and SweetSkye for reviewing! Also, thank you to it's-an-Alice-thing for putting an alert on this fanfic and 200trackrunner for adding this fanfic as a favorite and putting an alert! You guys are just AWESOME!**

**Plus, a special thanks to Jinxyl for drawing a picture from this story! If you want to see the picture, PM Jinxyl and she will give you a link!**

**Also, for those of you wondering what zenblanitious means, it is the antonym of serendipitous, which is part of one of Phineas' catch phrases. **

**Next Update: If I don't update by November 11, I won't be able to update by earliest November 15.**


	21. Hey Arthur

Ferb and Vanessa:

Vanessa was chasing the robot around the room, throwing her shuriken every so often. Seeing the robot turn around a corner, she chased after to find that he wasn't there. "Where did that stupid robot go?" but then looked around and added, "Hey, is it me, or is this room larger than it seemed like earlier?"

"Well, actually, we're not in that room. This is a room that I created with my Replici-Inator and my Gigant-Inator!" the robot announced loudly, surprising Vanessa.

"Where are you so I can kick your butt!" she yelled, looking around.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't go anywhere," a gun shot heard in the distance. "But you will!" a bullet aimed at her. But she threw her shuriken just quick enough that it sliced the bullet in two, speeding towards the wall and making an indent in it.

"And that's a steel wall also," Roboshmirtz informed, another few shots aimed at her.

Meanwhile, Ferb was approached by a group of lions, who charged at the Brit with their fangs ready to bite. But he took his bow and stunned a few lions with his arrows. There was still one more that he didn't shoot that charged at him, reaching for an arrow in his bag on his back. But to his suprise, he didn't feel an arrow, turning towards the bag.

But before he could turn around, he heard a *gush* sound in front of him, seeing that his blood was spouting up from his neck. He quickly pressed a button on the back of his bag, restocking arrows and shot ten at the lion that bit him out of frustration. The lion then went down without resistance, unable to move from the blow.

He then took a step back lowering his head, allowing the lions to charge. But the moment he heard their footsteps, he grabbing as many arrows as he could and shot them at the charging lions, many going down within the first two blows. The others kept charging, trying to defeat their enemy. But seeing that he had another handful of arrows in his hand, there was no hope for the robotic lions as Ferb took down all of them with his remaining arrows.

After defeating the robots, he looked around for Vanessa, only seeing an open door leading into a room of similar complex. Seeing no other way, he jumped in, hoping to find Vanessa.

Vanessa was running, unable to find her eneny who was shooting at her. Bullets were flying through the sky, Vanessa barely able to dodge the blows. But unable to keep running any longer, she hid behind a wall, hoping to rest for a few moments. But she did not notice that her enemy was up in the sky, hidden by a fake cloud. "I've got you now," shooting a bullet straight at her.

Hearing the bullet, she turned to see the bullet within seconds of hitting her. But before she could react, the bullet was shot by an arrow, shocking both Vanessa and Roboshmirtz. "HUH?" the two shocked by the sudden appearence, arrows flying towards where Roboshmirtz's voice was projecting from.

But the fake cloud was just a blimp, falling towards the ground when the arrows were shot. When he plummeted to the ground, he was caught by the two, standing defeated. Ferb then pointed to Vanessa to finish him off, which she did in a quick manner.

After the robot was defeated, Vanessa said, "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now," Ferb giving a thumbs up.

"It's no problem. It's all in a day's work," he said, putting away his bow. The two then walked through the door, Ferb saying, "From what you were asking before, my name is short for-" but the two felt a short fissure across the hall.

"What was that?" she asked, Ferb unsure also. The two then decided to run towards the area, opening the door to the next door to find a gold human-like figure standing in the middle of the room.

Buford and Django:

The robots continued to charge forward, despite being outclassed by Buford and Django. "This is just starting to get sad," Buford said, slicing a robot that was charging behind him.

"It seems like we don't even have to try anymore," Django said, a robot trying to slice his head. But he ducked down and stabbed the robot six times, falling to the ground. But the two then felt a sudden dark vibe arrive in the room, the robots feeling it also.

"It seems that we're too late," the leading robot said, a golden knight on a black stallion entering the room. "_He_ has arrived."

"I still don't get what's so great about this guy," Buford said, but just as he said that, the golden knight turned towards him for a second. But then disappeared, every robot on the battle field falling to the ground, defeated.

The knight then appeared right behind them, surprising the two of them. "You wish to know my greatness? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Artur, King Artur the Great. Known by all as _He_," Django and Buford turning towards him.

But when they turned towards him, they suddenly felt an urge to bow to him, trying to resist it. "Why are we trying to bow to him?"

"Hey, Arthur!" Buford yelled.

"It's Artur," Artur said, frustrated.

"Man, it seems hard to remember. Don't people usually get confused with your name?" Buford asked.

"Oh, don't tell me about it. It gets ridiculous at times. Anyways, there no resisting it. All will bow to me, and all who bow to me will fall under my spell. Just resisting will be a war," holding up a golden sword. "But there is also the fight to live," lowering it towards Django's neck.

But his sword was blocked by an axe, Buford standing in confidence. "How are you able to prevent yourself from bowing?"

"It's easy. I only follow the bully code," Buford answered, swinging his axe.

"So, it seems that you are a lowly pest to royalty," Artur said, pressing force onto his sword. Buford couldn't repel the force, falling back towards the wall. Getting up, he watched as Django struggled to stay up from the ground.

"Django! Don't give up! Resist! Don't let him beat you," Buford exclaimed, Django slowly falling towards the ground.

"Man, I should've taken those body-building courses with Phineas and Ferb last summer," Django said, panting hard as he could hardly hold the position.

"That's right. Just keep falling. Fall to temptation and become my servant," Artur exclaimed, putting a foot on Django's back. He continued to struggle while Buford ran up to him, holding up his axe.

"I'm sorry bud, but I can't hold on any longer," falling to the ground. When he fell on the ground, his eyes turned crimson red, standing up and facing Buford with a creepy smile.

"Hah! Your friend has now fallen under my control!" he exclaimed in laughter, Buford charging at him out of fury. But right when he was about to swing his axe, Django moved between the two, causing Buford to stop in his tracks. Django just punched him in the gut, causing him to take a few steps back from the pain.

"Just try to fight your friend. But let me tell you this. Both of you will die no matter what, because you can't defeat me!" he exclaimed, riding his stallion towards Buford, who got up and spit on the approaching knight. "You dare attempt to disgrace the Great Artur?" he yelled in anger, ordering the brain-washed Django to fight.

Candace, Stacy and Jeremy: 

AllenE swung his weapon at Jeremy carelessly, the attack being blocked by the blonde as Stacy and Candace stabbed the robot with their lances. The robot then took a step back and charged again, but this time at Candace, who was still excited about her earlier hit.

"Candace! Look out!" Jeremy yelled, getting Candace's attention as she ducked down to dodge his attack. Jeremy then rushed up to them and flung his flail at him, breaking the head of the robot.

"Ow, that hurt a lot!" AllenE exclaimed.

"How can you talk without a head?" Stacy asked, the three shocked when they heard his voice.

"I just can, okay? Sheesh, you people are ridiculous," charging towards them, trying to land his attack. But his attack was blocked by Candace, throwing the robot onto the ground with the force of her block.

"Man, doesn't it feel weird to destroy a discomboluated robot?" Candace asked, stepping on the robot on accident.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, upset that he got stepped on.

"Well, that's even more reason to destroy it, so you can put it out of it's misery," Jeremy said, about to destroy the robot on the ground. But before he could, a giant shadow loomed above them, taking the robot and and crushing it into thin air. Seeing the robot disintigrate, the three saw a giant sphere-like figure run away from them.

"HEY!" Candace yelled, taking chase after the shadow, Jeremy and Stacy going after her.

Phineas, Isabella and Arik:

Lasers flew through the air, as the robot shot multiple lasers at every moment. Phineas rolled to the right, trying to find an opening in the robot's defenses. The robot lost sight of the kids for a moment, allowing Phineas to quickly charge at the robot, about to swing. But the robot left a bomb behind it's previous spot, exploding at the moment Phineas swung. But when he blew up, he saw a stamp on the back of the robot that said 'R2D2', rolling towards the others.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked, Phineas dusting marks off of himself.

"I hope so. But you know, you just need to keep moving forward so you can achieve your goal," Phineas stated, adding, "Wait, Isabella. Do you remember a character in something called R2D2?"

"R2D2? I loved that little robot! It was so cute!" Isabella exclaimed. "Almost as cute as my Phineas," she whispered to herself.

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure that thing is R2D2," Phineas speculated, shocking her and Arik.

But their conversation was cut short, a laser zooming between them, catching their attention. The kids then charged at different directions, Phineas charging directly, Arik moving to the left and Isabella moving to the right. But their plan was foiled quickly as R2D2 shot lasers in each direction, hitting all three of them. But Arik whipped the robot with a gust of wind, sweeping it off of the air for a moment. But it would shoot a giant sphere of black energy towards Arik, slamming him through three rooms.

"ARIK!" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed, but then saw R2D2 created multiple black energy spheres that the robot shot at them. Unable to find an escape route, Phineas moved out infront of Isabella, taking the blow from the attacks that went their way. When she looked up, she saw Phineas slowly fall towards the ground. Seeing her love injured, anger filled her eyes, shooting an electric fireball at the robot, causing a direct hit to the robot.

"PHineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked, helping Phineas up.

"Yeah. Thanks, Isabella," he said, beeping sounds heard by the two as R2D2 shot lasers all around the room, the two ducking to avoid the attacks. But the robot couldn't keep up the attack much longer, pausing to reload. But it left an opening for Arik, who entered the room flying on his floating boots and slicing the robot, breaking a few bolts and screws.

"Man, I wonder what will happen now," Phineas wondered, knowing how one screw or bolt could make the difference between a sucessful project and a failing one. But this wouldn't go to their advantage, R2D2 gaining long limbs to help him fight.

"Oh shoot. That doesn't look goo-" Arik started, R2D2 slamming him in the gut with his legs. R2D2 then walked uncomfortably towards Phineas and Isabella and shooting more lasers at them.

"This is going to get ugly," Phineas said, he and Isabella raising their weapons to fight.

Gerald and Annabeth:

Sounds of the revolver held by Irian was heard throughout the room, Gerald and Annabeth unable to get close to their opponent and having to hide behind a metal wall from their earlier battle. But when the sounds disappeared, Annabeth loaded her crossbow and tried to shoot a few at their opponent. But all it did was give out their location. "Hah, cocky bastards! Thinking you can damage me with those week attacks?" taking out a chain saw.

Hearing the chain saw, the two ran from their location, looking back to see Irian slice down the wall with his chain saw. "Good thing we escaped that," Annabeth sighed in relief.

"But we haven't even gotten anywhere in this battle," Gerald said, looking back to see Irian. The robot tried to attack the two with his chain saw, but his attack was blocked by Gerald's scythe, then taking out his revolver.

But unable to dodge the attack, Gerald just closed his eyes, fearing the worst. But only a few of the blows hit him, opening his eyes to see his sister defending him. "Annabeth?"

"Well, at least I can rest knowing that I made it up to you," smiling before she fell to the ground unconcious. Seeing her fall, Gerald took her body and put hers next to James' body.

"Well, are you still willing to fight?" Irian asked, losing sight of his opponent. "Where did he go?" he asked, Gerald right behind him, slicing the back of his body. But the robot turned around, enraged. "OH, you've done it now!" taking his revolver and shooting carelessly, Gerald rolling just out of range of the attacks.

_Damn it! How could I let my little siblings be injured like that? Now, I just have to make sure to defeat the person they were hurt by_ he thought, seeing the robot back up towards the door.

"Looks like there's no way to sneak attack," Gerald whispered to himself, Irian shooting aimlessly with his revolver.

"Come out, you stupid human!" the robot yelled, destroying the room and damaging the building.

Head Chambers:

"Anything so far on the battle?" Rodney asked, drinking his soda.

"No sir, but if there's anything I can report, I can say that we are down to the core of our army," the robot answered, Rodney spitting out his soda.

"How can we be losing?" Rodney asked, jumping out of his lounge chair.

"If you want to look at the reports, go look. But we still have one more key to our army," the robot informed.

"What is it?" Rodney asked, taking another sip of his soda.

"There is one more of the Special Forces going into battle soon," causing Rodney to spit out his soda again.

"WHat? There was one more from the Special Forces?" Rodney asked, a bit of the soda sticking to him. "Gosh, I hate when that happens."

"It is as I said. The last of the Special Forces arrived yesterday on order from the Future Emperor," the robot answered, a devious smile appearing on Rodney's face.

"Go tell them that they should go find my friend Doofy and his platypus sidekick," Rodney ordered, the robot heading out.

"Man, if they don't delay time, this will not turn out good. There are still plenty of hours left till the Inventor's Key charges," he said, sitting back down on the lounge chair.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry:

"You know, I actually like the decor that Rodney made in here. It looks more evil," Doofenshmirtz said, Perry glaring at him. "What? I have a fasion sense also." the two kept walking until they hit a dead end.

"Great. He just had to make a dead end for us," Doofenshmritz said, when suddenly, they heard the Star Wars theme song in the hall way. "What's with the Star Wars theme? Rodney's sense of music is so last year," when suddenly, a hooded figure with a dark cape walked towards them.

"Papa?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I am not your father," the shadowed figure said, taking out a red light saber and attempting to stab Doofenshmirtz.

"Wow, you have one too?" he asked, taking out his light saber and fighting the black figure. The two clashed light sabers, each forcing each other to take steps backwards. Sparks were flying between each blow until the friction from each blow caused Doofenshmirtz to lose his grip on his light saber, the dark figure having him at death point.

"Surrender, or else you will not die peacefully," the black figure said, inching it's light saber closer to Doofenshmirtz's neck.

"Hey. Watch it. You're getting a bit close to my neck," he said, starting to sweat.

"That's the point," the hooded figure said, about to slice his neck off when Perry jumped up and pushed the figure off of Doofenshmirtz and cut off his hood, revealing his face.

"What? You're real?" Doofenshmirtz asked, shocking him and Perry.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to thank Rachpop15 for reviewing and to Pohla for adding a story alert! Also, thank you to everyone who looked at Jinxyl's drawing from my story. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Expect Date: I will probably not work on this story till after November 15 because of camp, so maybe around November 25? I'm not sure if I can update by then, but I will try my best.**


	22. Knights in Shining Armor can be Stupid

Katie, Adyson and Mellisa:

The giant robot tried to land a blow on Katie, but could not succeed against a much smaller opponent. Katie ducked down, dodging all incoming attacks and tried to land a blow. But her attack was too shallow, the giant robot scraping her and leaving a cut on her face.

"HEY!" Katie yelled, the giant robot stomping on her.

"Katie!"Adyson asked, rushing towards the robot, but saw that the giant robot's stomp did not reach the ground.

"Hmn?" the robot asked, shocked to noticed that it's foot was not on the ground. Underneath it's foot, Katie was holding her sword so that she wouldn't be crushed.

"You can't crush me!" she yelled, but just then, a giant ball came rolling in, tackling the robot and rolling over Katie. "I'm okay," popping her head out before losing conciousness.

As the ball stopped, Adyson noticed three people at the door. "Hm, it seems like you brought that thing here?" she asked sternly.

"Hey, don't go blaming us. We were chasing that thing towards this direction," one of them said, entering into the room.

"Candace, don't start arguing with them," Stacy lectured, she, Candace and Jeremy approaching the Fireside Girl. "Anyways, it looks like we found some company," she added, smiling. But only got a blank look from Adyson.

"Yeah, one of your "company" was just smashed by that ball of armor!" Adyson yelled, scaring the girl behind her.

"Uh, Adyson..." Mellisa started, looking back in fear.

"I don't want to hear from you right now," the Fireside Girl yelled, but her attention was directed towards the two robots, who picked up the unconcious Katie. "Whoa! What are you doing with her?" she yelled, the ball of armor dropping her in a hole in the armor.

"That girl will not last long in there. Our "little" friend over there is powered by steam inside of the armor. I believe that she will not be waking up from her slumber for eternity," the giant robot exclaimed, suddenly seeing Adyson smash it's head with her war hammer.

"You think that she's that weak. She will definitely get out, right after I beat your butts!" she yelled, trying to land another attack, but got slammed to the ground by the ball of armor and rolling back and getting caught by Jeremy and Stacy.

"Okay, can I leave the giant robot girl to you guys? Melisa and I will deal with the other one," Adyson asked.

"Don't worry about us. We will beat it for you," Jeremy assured. Adyson thanked him and sped off towards the ball of armor, Mellisa following her. The three then turned around, hearing a loud stomp from their opponent.

"It seems like I'm getting to fight another group of small fries," the robot said, angering Candace.

"Small? I'm almost the perfect height! I'm 5 foot 8 inches. I don't consider that short at all!" Candace yelled, about to charge with her lance, being restrained by Jeremy and Stacy.

"Don't worry about it's taunts. Just focus on the battle," Stacy tried to console.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Stacy," her friend yelled.

"Candace, I think it will suit all of us if you just calm down and think this situation through," Jeremy said, catching Candace's attention.

"Oh, Jeremy," going off into her dream world.

"It never ceases to amaze me how he can get her attention while I can't," Stacy mummbled to herself, their opponent stomping in their direction.

Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

Bullets flew through the battle field, with only a few more robots to defeat. Ginger and Milly were out injured, leaving Baljeet, Irving and Gretchen to fight while Holly watched the injured. However, with only a few bullets left, Baljeet was looking to be in danger. "Guys, I need you guys to help finish them quickly. I only have a few bullets left, so I can't shoot until I have an open shot," he exclaimed.

"So what should we do?" Irving asked, Gretchen immediately grabbing him towards the front lines. "Why are you dragging me to my death?"

"Don't be a wimp. There're only about fifteen of them. We can finish them with ease," Gretchen said, jumping towards the army, Irving reluctantly following. The robots were turned around, not seeing the group. But it allowed Gretchen and Irving to take our two of the robots while Baljeet took out one for himself. Hearing the metal fall to the ground, the robots turned around, attempting to land their attacks.

Waiting in the bushes, Baljeet waited for his chance to shoot, his allies attacking the remaining robots. He suddenly found a moment to shoot, but pulled the trigger a second too late, hesitating and causing the bullet to hit off target. A second after he pulled the trigger, he heard a scream. It wasn't a robot, it wasn't a boy. He looked through the bushes to see who he had shot.

Gretchen looked at her hip, bleeding and throbbing, causing her to fall to the ground, holding her hip. She let out another very loud scream, Irving turning back and yelling, "BALJEET! YOU IDIOT!" taking his frustration on an unexpecting robot, defeating it in a few strokes.

Baljeet looked around the battle field, still shocked that he shot his own comrade. He counted the amount of robots, finding seven standing and five on the ground, defeated. His eyes were searching around, still not knowing why there were three robots missing. But he turned behind him to see three robots standing above him. He only had five bullets left, so he couldn't waste a single one if he wanted to defeat them all. But before he could do anything, one of them knocked him towards Gretchen's injured body.

"You okay?" Baljeet asked Gretchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Irving answered, the two giving him a blank stare. "WHat?"

"I wasn't talking to you," he said, standing up and holding his pistol in shooting position.

"Yeah, I'll hold on," Gretchen said, holding her wound. But she still stood up, determined to fight still.

"Are you sure you're able to? What if your injury worsens?" Baljeet asked.

"Please. You were the one who injured me, so you shouldn't be meddling in my affairs," she said, causing Baljeet to smile.

"Okay then. We need to fight off ten more robots. I only have five more bullets, so I need you guys to deal with at least five robots," he explained, the ten robots crowding around them. "Give me an opening so that I can take my shots."

"And it was that opening that injured Gretchen," Irving tried to joke, but caused Baljeet to feel depressed, Gretchen smaking him on the head.

"Come on guys, forget about all that and let's fight," she said, spitting a little bit of blood behind her.

Gerald and Harrison:

The two cousins jumped in opposite directions in response to Irian's attack. Both were exhausted from dodging continuously. "Man, this guy is ridiculous. He just doesn't get tired," Harrison complained, using his sword to block an incoming attack from the robot. But Harrison lost focus for a moment and he found himself bleeding in his stomach, Irian able to land a blow.

Seeing his cousin injured, Gerald sprinted towards him, but he didn't notice his enemy just behind him, kicking his back and sending him towards Harrison and knocking both towards the wall. "Thanks for the catch," Gerald said to his cousin, who cushioned a majority of the impact.

"No prob, anything for my "wonderful" cousin," he said sarcastically, but added, "But I have to say, he has a pretty good kick, for a robot," Harrison complimented.

"This is no time for jokes. We need to focus, lest we get whooped by this robot, who can't manage his anger," Gerald said just loud enough so their enemy could hear.

"You were the one who started the jokes," Harrison yelled.

"Did you say something, punk?" Irian asked, talking to Gerald. But before he could respond, Harrison said for him, "You heard us. Now just try to make us take it back," taunting the robot.

It worked, the robot saying, "You asked for it," grabbing weights from his legs, dropping them and speeding towards them. The two cousins could not see the robot at all, but they could feel the pattering on the ground from his footsteps. The robot was dashing towards Harrison, who had his back turned at the moment, leaving him wide open.

Harrison turned around, hearing the roar of the chainsaw. But was too late, Irian tearing his stomach apart. "HARRISON!" Gerald yelled, rushing up to the robot. His attack was blocked by the robot's chain saw. Irian then took out his revolver, but Gerald dodged it and socked the robot in the face, sending him flying.

"That was a nice punch," Harrison complimented, but saw that his cousin was holding his hand in pain, hiding a grimacing face.

"... I think my hand is broken," he said, holding in the pain.

_And I thought he had a pretty good punch _Harrison thought to himself, looking at the robot who was just getting up. "Whoa, what's with the dent?" but the robot disappeared out of sight, but Gerald caught him, grabbing the robot's neck.

"HOW?" the robot asked, already frustrated.

"You have amazing speed, I'll give you that, but the pressure you put on the ground on every step is easier to feel than when you had your weights on. Now," cutting the robot's stomach. "Your speed is no longer a factor in this fight. If you keep using that level of speed, we can feel every step you take and we can pinpoint your location," Gerald explained, rushing up with his scythe.

Buford and Django:

"Hah, this is just wonderful! This is why I love this technique," Artur said, watching as Buford evaded Django's attacks.

"Django! Get ahold of yourself! It's me, Buford!" the bully said, but Django did not listen. He was still under the control of Artur's mind control technique. "ARTHUR, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, dashing over to the knight.

"It's Artur, you scum," snapping his fingers to summon Django towards him. Django dashed out in front and stabbed him in the gut. Buford fell to the ground from the stab, but got up and once again tried to mow his was towards the enemy.

"When will you learn that your efforts are pointless? You cannot defeat me with your friend under my control," the knight said, riding over to Buford with his stallion.

"You think you can attack me going head on?" the bully asked, but before he knew it, the knight was already behind him. But Buford did not feel anything until Artur sheathed his sword and almost immediately, he felt pain rush up his arm, looking at his arm to see at long cut from his wrist to his shoulder.

"DAMN!" Buford yelled, grimacing in pain. But he ignored this and charged at Artur, swinging his axe at the knight. The attack was easily deflected by the knight, Django coming up from behind to try and stab the bully. But Buford performed a backwards flip to evade the attack, Django accidently stabbing the person who is controling him.

"ARGH! Stupid lackey!" Artur yelled, having Django slap himself. "Now, go destroy that piece of scum," Django marching towards Buford. Django tried to stab Buford again in the gut, but Buford would not let his friend do so.

"Sorry, but I'll repay you later," Buford said, knocking Django to crash towards the wall, the bully sprinting towards Artur.

Artur was shocked at this action, not expecting Buford to injure his friend. "Never thought you had the guts to do hurt your friend," Artur said.

"You think I didn't have the guts? I bully people everyday. Why wouldn't I consider hurting my friends to defeat my enemy?" Buford asked, landing a blow with his axe. His attack sliced Artur's hand off, nothing showing under the gold armor. "What are you? Are you one of those robots?"

"Yes, I am one of the newer "breed" of robots," the hand regenerating back. "I believe you've seen this already, though."

"Just tell me. How do you release someone from the trance you put them in?" Buford asked.

"I will not tell you, but if you want to know so badly, I have to proclaim the words "You are released from my grasp". But I would never say that, would I?" he answered, just then realizing his own downfall.

"See? Even knights in shining armor can be stupid," Buford said, Django walking up to him, rubbing his head.

"Oh, where am I?" he asked, not remembering what had happened.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just help me defeat our 'King Arthur' over there," Buford said, angering Artur.

"You little...

Doofenshmirtz and Perry:

"Are you real?" Doofenshmirtz asked, the dark figure walking up to the two, cutting them with it's red light saber and causing blood to gush up from their cuts. "Man, how did Rodney get something like this on his side. I mean, if it wanted to, it could've destroyed a planet by now."

"The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the force," raising it's hand up, Perry and Doofenshmirtz being raised from the ground.

"Whoa? What is this? Is this witch craft?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"No witch craft is known to me. But I am a master of the force," jumping up and swinging it's light saber at the two.

But the attack was blocked, a giant spark resulting from the clash of light sabers. "Not bad, I see you were trained well by Obi Wan Kanobi," the dark figure said.

"Obi Wan Kanobi?" Doofenshmirtz asked, but then added, "Wait! I know, aren't you Voldemort?" Doofenshmirtz asked, Perry and the dark figure just staring at him blankly. "WHat? Isn't that a good guess? You are able to perform witch craft, so I would think you were Voldemort."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who this "Voldemort" person is," raising up Doofenshmirtz high enough to hit his head.

"OW! That was not nice," rubbing his head.

"And I will assure you that that was not witch craft," Perry trying to stab the thing in the back of the head. But the platypus noticed that his attack did not pierce through the figure's head, but it removed it's covering, revealing it's form.

"Wow, I was way off in thinking that you were Voldemort... You have a nose... like thing," Doofenshmirtz stuttered, seeing the figure who stood before them.

"I believe you should show respect when speaking to the Great Darth Vader!" dropping Doofenshmirtz onto the ground.

"Again, not nice," but his remark lit Darth Vader's temper, holding his saber inches away from Doofenshmirtz's neck.

"Do not get cocky with me, young warrior," slicing upwards with his light saber seeing only a lab coat cut in half. "What?" looking around to see Perry grabbing DOofenshmirtz by the neck.

"Hey, hey, HEY! My neck is fragile," Perry throwing him into the corner, wagging his webbed fingers towards Darth Vader, trying to tempt him.

"You've got guts... for a platypus," dashing towards Perry.

Head Chambers:

"So, are preparations complete yet?" Rodney asked, but just when his robot lackey came towards him, he heard a beeping noise in the building. "What is that sound?"

"Uh, sir..." the robot said nervously.

"Well, don't just stand there. Spit it out!" he said, spitting on the robot while he spoke. The robot showed his hands to the evil scientist, showing a few wires that were cut up.

"What are these?" Rodney asked, but immediately sprinted over to the room, seeing a giant time bomb ticking down.

"What have you done? This was supposed to be a last resort, and I'm pretty sure there were about two more resorts to go!" Rodney yelled, his robot servant cowering in fear.

"I apologize, but it was connected to the wire that started to drill to reconstruct the helicopter," the robot said in an apologetic tone.

But thinking for a second, he said, "But this could prove to our advantage."

"Huh?" the robot asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Those kids will have 30 minutes to escape, but seeing how the battle is going, we will be the only survivors as that bomb will destroy this whole building as well as everything 15 yards away from it!" he exclaimed, but then remembered. "Aren't you supposed to do something right now?"

"You're right!" the robot said, going back into the room. "The helicopter will be ready in twenty five minutes," putting on a mask to start working.

* * *

**Probably one of the longest updates of my career as a fanfic writer. I would just want to say that I am sorry to all of you who read this fanfic and my other one for not updating earlier. My younger sister stole my laptop while I was at camp (which I payed about $900 for). I spent about two weeks writing my reports after school in the library until my parents finally took it back. It took them those two weeks for them to try and get it back. About a day after, I found out that she deleted my old document for this fanfic and my other one. (you don't want to know what happened to her after that). This chapter actually took a long time since I forgot what my story was about. I actually had to reread through it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank Rachpop15 and NeoPhisabella for reviewing. Also, thanks to NeoPhisabella for adding this fanfic as a favorite and putting a Story Alert. **

**As some of you may have noticed, I have changed my username to Hydro Dexter for those of you who don't have accounts and have a hard time typing in my username. **

**Expect Date: I'll try for one more time this month, two if I'm lucky. But my first priority is to write another chapter for my other story. **


	23. Decoys and Bullets

**I hate writer's block. Especially when you get it during a school break. Sorry for taking so long, but luckily, I was still able to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'd like to thank rachpop15 for reviewing and Themakers12 and pjgarlach for adding a story alert for this fanfic. Man, really long chapter now that I look at it again...**

* * *

Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

Baljeet was focusing his aim at a robot, about to shoot when he was called, completely missing his shot.

"What is it? Do you know that I am running on just three bullets with three robots left?" Baljeet yelled at Irving.

"Baljeet, Gretchen's not doing so well," Irving said, pointing the Indian boy towards Gretchen, who was coughing up blood. Baljeet looked down, regret still lingering in his eyes. But he decided to shrug it off for the moment and answered Irving.

"Okay, you and Gretchen head back to the other Fireside Girls while I take care of these three robots," Baljeet decided.

But Irving opposed the plan, arguing, "But just as you said it, you only have three bullets left and three robots left. What if you miss or what if it doesn't destroy the robot?" Baljeet thinking it through.

After momentary planning, he answered, "Well, I guess we'll figure it out when we get to that point. For now, just hurry off and head back to Ginger and the others," Irving rushing away, carrying the injured Fireside Girl.

While he was running, there was something imprinted into Irving's mind. _Why did he say Ginger and the others?_ he thought to himself, but just ignored it as he made his way through a few trees to find the girls together. "Hey girls. How are your injuries?"

"We're fine," the three said, but they looked at Gretchen and asked, "What happened?" Irving just looking down, hiding his solemn look from them.

"You don't want to know," he answered, adding, "Just heal her, okay?" he asked, the girls getting to work.

Meanwhile, Baljeet was hiding in a bush, still waiting for the perfect opening. The robots were wandering around, looking for enemies and leaving themselves defenseless. Baljeet took this chance to defeat two of them. But when the two robots fell, five more came from above, flying up to search from the sky. Noticing this, Baljeet took his last shot to take down the the front runner of the robots in the sky.

"Damn," he muttered, the four other robots flying off, leaving one robot that charged after the nerd. The robot tackled Baljeet to the ground, unable to attack. But desperate, he took his AK-47 and slammed the robot in the head, not even fazing it.

The robot chuckled at his attempt, knocking him away and making him crash against a tree. Getting up, Baljeet looks at his gun, bent up and almost useless. Almost useless. The robot ran up to the nerd again, but since it couldn't run at a fast pace, Baljeet was able to dodge it and take a hiding spot behind a bush.

The girls were healing Gretchen with their remaining medicine, not noticing the four robots up above. "Okay, you three go out first. For now, just ignore the injured one unless provoked."

"How come you don't have to fight?" another asked.

"What are you talking about? It's an honor to be able to battle in the name of Emperor Rodney," the leader said.

"I guess you're right," the robot said, going out first.

"Newbies. Easily convinced," another one said. "Come on, let's finish this quickly," the other two moving out while the leader sat back and watched the events begin.

Hearing something in the air, Holly looked up and saw the four robots charging. "Uh, guys," pointing their attention up.

"Holy smokes!" Milly exclaimed, taking up her weapon.

"Let's go," Ginger said.

"But I just finished fighting. Can't I take a break?" Irving asked.

"Of course you can... but if you do now, your break will be PERNAMENT!" she exclaimed, scaring the boy into complying.

_Man, I don't get what Baljeet likes about her, though he may deny it_ Irving thought to himself, one of the robots snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You were the weakling I saw earlier, weren't you?" the robot asked, forcing Irving backwards with his weapon. But after hearing the robot speak, he immediately walked up to him and destroyed it's weak point.

"What?" the robot asked, shocked at being killed so easily. Irving then walked up to the bundled-up pieces of metal and stomped on it.

"No way in hell can YOU call me weak!" he yelled, yawning and falling down, asleep.

Seeing their ally asleep, Ginger said, "Man, I was thinking he was looking pretty cool there."

"Ginger, how could you call Irving hot?" Milly asked. "Isn't Baljeet low enough?"

"What did you say about MY Baljeet?" Ginger asked, the two clashing heads. But just before anything could happen, Holly came up and smacked both in the face.

"Get a grip, you two. Don't you guys remember that we're in the middle of a battle here?" she asked, setting the two straight.

"Are you guys going to fight, or not?" the two robots asked, the girls charging towards the robots. But the two robots jumped up, the girls rushing past, allowing the robots to kick the girls to the ground. But when the robots turned to look at them, they got nailed in the face by their sabers.

"YES!" the three exclaimed, taking their sabers out. But the robots were unfazed, shocking the three girls. "What?" the robots grabbing each of them by the neck.

"HELP!" they yelled, hoping that Irving would wake up. But instead, the girls were suddenly released from the grip of the robots, all of them surprised.

"What was that?" Milly asked, the other two girls shrugging their shoulders. But when they turned their attention away, the three robots were hit severely and were defeated, falling to the ground, dismantled. "Gretchen?" the three asked in unison, seeing their injured friend in front of them.

Meanwhile, Baljeet then looked at the robot, who was taking out a gun, about to shoot him. On instinct, he sprinted up and smacked the gun out of the robot's hand, taking it and throwing the empty gun at the robot.

He then took a shot at the gun, exploding and knocking the robot down. "It's over," shooting at it's vital point and immediately falling to the ground next to his enemy. He had won the battle, but then, he realized he had unfinished buisness, getting up and sprinting to help his friends.

When he had arrived, he saw Holly, Milly and Ginger standing over Gretchen and Irving asleep. "Uh, why is Irving asleep?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He's fine... for now," Ginger said with a creepy smile that scared everyone that was awake.

"So what do we do now?" Holly asked, but her attention was directed up to the robot jumping towards them.

"Hey Ginger, do you have another load of ammo on you?" Baljeet asked, Ginger handing him a set of ammo. "EAT MY BULLETS, YOU SCRAP OF METAL!" rapidly using his bullets to shoot the robot. It tried to evade, but Baljeet kept shooting, eventually shooting at it's vital spot, dropping to the ground while it was jumping.

"He's so awesome," she said, fawning over him, Baljeet dropping his gun on the sleeping Irving.

After getting hit, Irving screamed, "Please, I'm just an innocent Phineas and Ferb Fan," rustling around until he finally stayed still.

"Well that wasn't awkward in any way," Milly said, adding, "So what should we do now?"

"HEY! I asked that!" Holly yelled.

"Does it really matter?" Milly asked, ending the arguement.

"Well, I guess we can wait till the others get here," Baljeet answered, laying a cloth on the ground and sitting, getting a weird stare from Holly and Milly. "What? I don't want to get my clothes dirty for no reason."

Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Katie, Adyson and Melissa:

Jeremy charged towards the giant robot, trying to attatch to its leg. But the robot jumped up and clung to the wall and started to climb using its limbs. "Hey, this thing is trying to copy Spiderman!" Candace yelled, forgetting that Jeremy was having a tough time holding on.

"Come on, Candace. Your boyfriend is up there. We need to help him!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Oh Jeremy..." she said, but then was brought back to reality, saying, "Come on, Stacy. I've got an idea."

Jeremy was climbing up the robot, hoping to reach its energy source. But the robot was not willing to let him climb up its body. Hoping to land a blow, the robot started to punch itself, but was very inaccurate, unable to hit Jeremy.

"Wow, that thing is pretty stupid," Stacy said.

"I'll say," Candace agreed, but both continued to sprint towards the robot, trying to assist Jeremy. "Eat Lance, robot," throwing her double-edged lance at the robot. But it didn't even faze, grabbing the girl and bring her right up to its face.

"It seems someone wants to be troublesome. In that case, I'll just dump you in here," opening its mouth to show hydrochloric acid piling up inside. "You see, my body runs on acids, so it needs a lot of acid power to generate. But it can also be used to incinerate meddlesome teenagers," slowly moving her towards its mouth.

"NO!" jumping towards her, pushing her off and taking her place.

"Jeremy!" she exclaimed, seeing him being dropped inside. "NOOOoooO!" she yelled.

"What was with the varied volume?" Stacy asked.

"Not right now, I'm mourning that my boyfriend is being burned in acid," she said, tearing up.

"Um, your boyfriend would like you to help him before an acid bubble burns his skin," Jeremy said, shocking the both of them.

"JEREMY!" she exclaimed.

"How are you alive?" the robot asked.

"I have to wonder myself. Anyways, do you girls have a pack of Tums on you?" he asked.

Not seeing why he would need them, they answered, "No. Do you have an upset stomach or something?"

"No, it's just, this thing runs on acid, correct? If so, we should be able to neutralize the acid by using a base," he yelled.

"But how do you know it works?" Candace asked.

"I already tested it out with a bar of soap I kept in my pocket," he said, the girls just staying silent.

"What? You never know when you would need it, and thank heavens I brought it with me. Anyways, if we can get a bag of Tums or something like that, we can use it to neutralize the acid and deplete its energy source," Jeremy explained.

"Man, when did you get so smart?" Stacy asked.

"Didn't you know? My job at Slushy Burgers gives us tutoring sessions during our breaks. Just call it a 'Catch Up' time," he said, adding, "Can you guys get something quick? I might not last long," he asked, the robot charging towards them.

"Oh no you don't. Now that you know my weakness, I won't let you off so easy," charging towards the two girls.

"EEEKKKK!" they exclaimed, running from the robot who was giving chase.

Watching the robot, the two girls didn't realize that just in their path, Adyson was trying to fight. "I won't allow you to keep Katie in there!" she exclaimed, taking out a bomb. But just as she took it out, Candace and Stacy crashed into her, causing her to drop the bomb nearby Mellisa.

"What the heck was that for, you idiots?" she asked, but then saw the robot chasing them. "Oh no," she said and then looked at Mellisa who was holding the bomb.

"Mellisa! Drop the bomb!" she yelled, but Mellisa just shook the rattle, accidentally raising the bomb and flinging it towards the ball of armor, exploding on contact.

Hearing the explosion, Katie woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked, not able to see anything because of the steam.

"Katie, is that you?" Adyson asked, the giant robot trying to attack her while she was talking. "Hey, that is just rude."

"Adyson!" she yelled and added, "So, where am I?"

"Right now, you're inside a giant ball of armor," Adyson answered.

"A giant ball of what?" she asked, but Adyson wasn't able to answer, trying to dodge the attacks of both robots.

"Anyways, try to make your way out before the steam gets to you," Adyson said.

"Yeah, like I don't already *cough cough*," Katie tried to say, when a ball of steam rose up out of the robot's mouth.

"That doesn't look good," Stacy said, looking at the the steam.

"What are we waiting for? We need to save Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed, the group focusing.

"Right. Do any of you have any tums on you?" Stacy asked, Adyson looking through her pockets, but found nothing.

"Oh, I have some," Katie said, trying to throw the case out, but the tums didn't reach outside, falling towards somewhere else inside the armor. "Dang it!"

"Did something happen?" Mellisa asked.

"The tums fell. I lost ahold of them," Katie said, disappointing the group.

"Great. There goes our one shot at getting Jeremy out of his mess," Candace said, but Adyson just ignored this and rushed up to the robot and swung her hammer, denting the armor.

"What are you guys doing? It's simple. We've just got to defeat that robot, get the tums and Katie out of there, and then defeat that tall robot over there," Adyson explained, Candace, Stacy and Mellisa ready to help. "Okay, each of you aim for a weak spot."

"But where are the weak spots?" Candace asked.

"See where I put that dent in the armor? We need to hit every vital point in that armor. Otherwise, you won't be able to dent the armor," she explained.

"But how many weak points are there?" Stacy asked.

"These questions are pointless. We're just wasting time. In this time, it could decide whether your "precious" Jeremy and Katie survive," Adyson said.

"You know I heard that, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Me too," Katie added.

"Can we just to the plan already?" Adyson said impatiently. But when she turned her head, she noticed that the three had already charged forward.

But she noticed that Mellisa was just staning in the middle of the battlefield. "Wait, what do I do?"

Not knowing what to assign the little girl, Adyson answered, "Just stay safe for now. If I need you, I'll call you," running towards the robot. But left unguarded, Mellisa did not notice the other robot just behind her.

The other girls were heavily attacking the robot when the heard the plea for help from the future Fireside Girl. "HELP!" Mellisa exclaimed, getting slowly dropped towards the robot's mouth.

"We need to help her!" Candace exclaimed, rushing towards them. But she was too late, the little girl getting dropped inside the tall robot.

"Damn it!" Adyson exclaimed, unable to save another person. But the group were shocked to not hear a splash from inside the robot.

"Huh? Did she fall in?" Stacy asked, the group not sure what had happened.

"Hold on," Jeremy grunted, keeping her up with his leg.

"JEREMY!" Candace exclaimed, but Jeremy was having a tough time keeping the girl from falling. Luckily, Mellisa unconsciously started to shake her rattle, which turned the acid into a different liquid.

"Is that... Water?" Jeremy asked, unsure, but he could no longer hold Mellisa up, both of them falling into the water.

*SPLASH*

"I think they fell," Stacy said platonicly.

"JEREMY!" Candace exclaimed, thinking that her boyfriend was burning in acid.

"Don't worry. It's not acid," Jeremy exclaimed, shocking everyone in the room.

"WHAT?" but the most shocked was the giant robot itself, who started to slowly deteriorate.

"Damn," the robot scoffed, falling apart, the body parts breaking and allowing Jeremy and Mellisa to escape.

"Impossible. How did they do that?" the other robot thought to himself. But then continued, "No matter. I guess I have no choice then," releasing spikes from its armor and rolling towards the unsuspecting group.

While inside the rolling robot, Katie was starting to lose energy, not having oxygen inside the robot. _Dang it! At this rate, I won't survive _she thought to herself, losing consciousness until suddenly, the steam had left the robot.

"Huh?" she cried out, trying to breathe, realizing that there was air inside the robot. "I CAN BREATHE!" she exclaimed, taking in huge breaths of air.

"What?" the robot yelled, but just like its compatriot, began to tear apart. "And here, I thought the steam made me invincible. Who thought there would be someone, a child no less, that could defeat..." losing power and breaking apart and allowing Katie to get out.

But when she escaped the armor, she saw her friends injured severely. "What happened?"

"Oh, that robot went bananas. It just started charging at us while we were focusing on that other robot, so we didn't expect the attack," Candace answered.

"It was my fault for being careless. I was foolish to forget about the other robot," Adyson scolded herself.

"Don't worry about it. None of us are severely injured, but I don't think we can continue forward," Stacy analyzed.

"Okay, so do we just wait?" Katie asked, the group just staring up, wondering what was happening.

Phineas, Isabella and Arik:

"ISABELLA!" Phineas exclaimed, watching Isabella get shot by R2-D2. In rage, he took his spear and rushed up to the robot, stabbing the robot continually.

"Nice one, Flynn. Let's finish him," Arik exclaimed, charging behind Phineas and attacking.

But as she was falling, Isabella couldn't help but agonize looking at the anger in Phineas' eyes. "...P-phineas?" she asked, falling on the ground.

But seeing her fall just fueled Phineas' rage. He rarely got angry, even in signs of stress. But he could not control his emotions, having seen her injured so many times, not even realizing that he was continually attacking the robot.

R2-D2 started to make a recovery, launching giant spheres of dark energy at them, slamming them towards the wall and knocking them down.

Persistent and ignoring the pain, Phineas and Arik stood back up and charged at the robot, only to be pushed back again. But none of them expected a magic bullet to fly right past them, piercing the robot right at its panic button.

When they heard the beeping from the robot, Arik asked, "What's with the robot?"

He didn't know, but then saw the button that was crushed on the robot, fearing the outcome of it all. "... That robot... is in panic mode."

"What? Please elaborate, Einstein," Arik joked.

"Well, not many robots these days have them, but panic buttons are used in moments of danger. The robot goes out of control, destroying anything in its path."

"WHAT? How come none of the other robots have this ability?" Isabella asked.

"Well, like I said, not many robots have this mode anymore, but if they do, usually they are used on self-operated robots," Phineas answered.

"Then why are we standing here? Let's get out of here," Arik said, leading the group towards the exit of the hallway. But R2-D2 was standing in their path, not allowing the three to press forward. "Damn, it looks like we have to destroy it to pass."

"What makes you say that?" Phineas asked, shocking both of his friends.

"Have you gone mad Flynn?" Arik asked. It was about time. _Your obliviousness and over-analyzing has driven me mad too._

"Sorry," _Not yet_. "We just need to pass by it," Phineas said.

"It's harder than it sounds, literally. That thing is crazy, as you already guessed, and if that thing is out to kill us, how are we going to pass by it?" Arik asked.

"Please Phineas, no need to fall to insanity," Isabella said.

"I'm not insane... yet. That thing wants to kill us, correct? If so, we just need to get out of its site. If we do, its hard drive will cause it to ignite and blow up," Phineas explained.

"So how are we going to 'disappear'?" Arik asked.

"Well... I have nothing," Phineas said, defeated.

"What do you mean? You have to think of something. I know you can," Isabella said, trying to encourage him.

After thinking for a bit, he said, "...Well, I have one idea, but..."

"What are you waiting for? Tell us your solution!" Arik yelled.

"Well, the only solution I can think of is... if one of us goes out and gets the robot's attention, the other two can slip through and pass to the stairs."

"So, pretty much, a decoy," Isabella said.

"Correct. But there is a high chance that the person who is the decoy will not survive," he said, his words still trembling as they escaped the genius' lips. Both of his friends stood shocked, but their attention was caught by a flying laser beam passing within inches of their faces.

"I guess I have no choice. I will-"

"I'll be the decoy!" Isabella said with determination, shocking both of the boys.

"Wait, I can't let that happen! What if you get hurt again? You're already severely injured!" Phineas yelled in disagreement.

"Wait, Flynn, just let her. If anyone has the slightest chance of surviving, it's her," Arik implied.

"But-"

"Besides, you two are the only chance we have against Rodney. We need to change the future... for the better," she said valiantly, but then smirked and added, "Besides," taking out a teleportation device. "I can just escape with this," shocking both of the boys.

"Since when did you get that?"

"You gave it to me, remember?" both of the boys shocked.

"...Oh right," but felt his arm tugged.

"Come on, we need to hurry. We don't know how long it will take to get there," Arik said, his tug feeling like a tug back to reality.

"Yeah, but first," turning towards Isabella, "Isabella, if I don't come back..." Phineas started, stuttering.

"Come on, what kind of attitude is that? Are you already thinking that you will be killed in the next fight? That's not the Phineas Flynn attitude that I fell in love with!" she exclaimed, but then realized what she had said, her face looking as red as an apple.

"Wait, you... love me?" Phineas asked, Arik in the background just facepalming.

_Is he really this dense?_ Arik asked himself, but just watched as the two looked into their eyes affectionately. Isabella then just chuckled and lightly slapped his face.

"Of course I do, dummy. How could anyone not?" she asked, causing Phineas to blush. He then picked her up by her waist and kissed her on the lips. Isabella was shocked when Phineas pressed his lips upon hers, but returned the kiss.

_Those two have gone from oblivious love birds to just plain disgusting_ Arik thought to himself, watching the two kiss each other. But Phineas and Isabella forgot he was there, just focusing on the other.

The kiss lasted an eternity to them, but ended when Phineas released the kiss, almost gasping for breath. "Come back to me, okay?" Isabella asked, holding his hands.

"Of course I'll come back," he answered, hugging her. "Once we defeat Rodney, I will definitely come back to you."

"Now that's the Phineas that I love," she giggled, releasing the hug as Phineas and Arik left towards the stairs while Isabella headed towards the prison cells. But neither would know the danger that awaited everyone in the building.

-10 minutes till explosion-


	24. And we all go KABOOM

Ferb and Vanessa:

"Why are we running again?" Vanessa asked the Brit running beside her. Ferb knew they couldn't win, especially with their injuries, but seeing the power of their enemy, he knew he had to flee with their lives intact.

_(Flashback)_

_"I see you have entered my domain," a golden figure said to them._

_"Wow, you're very bright," Vanessa said, looking at the the robot in front of them._

_"Why thank you, I appreciate the compliment," the robot said, not realizing that it wasn't a compliment. "My name is C-3P0. I have been ordered to kill all intruders to this building. You haven't seen any of the intruders, have you?" C-3P0 asked, shocking Ferb and Vanessa._

_'I'm guessing he hasn't realized we are the intruders yet', Ferb thought to himself as he composed himself and answered, "No, but I heard some crashing noises in the building. They might be in that area."_

_"When I see those intruders," the robot started, destroying the wall next to them with his laser, adding, "It'll be the end of them!" This instilled fear into the two, seeing that the laser had destroyed the walls of three rooms._

_"Well, we'll be on our way then. We'll tell you if there are any intruders coming your way," Vanessa said, leading Ferb outside of the room._

_"Okay, you kids have fun," C-3P0 said, waving his robotic arms._

_(End of Flashback)_

"So where do we head next, Ferb?" Vanessa asked, not receiving a reply. She then tried to nudge his attention, but when she tried to push his shoulder, her arm went through Ferb, revealing the pixels used to create the replica. "Ferb?" trying to poke Ferb again, but the replica disappeared, leaving her alone on the way down the building.

Ferb was still in the room with C-3P0, in the middle of a duel with the robot. The two had exchanged blows with each other, Ferb receiving blows from the lasers and C-3P0 getting sniped by arrows.

Panting and not having much energy remaining, Ferb took out the last of his arrows and said, "Let's make this a one-shot duel. Give me everything you've got!" as he started coating his arrows.

"Ah, I've heard about that coating. It's a special coating that increases the power of the arrow and sucks up the energy of other attacks. But," his eye glowing red. "Your arrows will not be strong enough!"

"You ready?" Ferb asked, his arrows in stock.

"Have been, and always will be," C-3P0 answered, releasing a laser beam from his eye.

As Ferb was releasing his bow, his arrows expanded in size, clashing with the laser beam till the colliding forces caused a major explosion in the building, destroying the area they were battling in.

The explosion shook up the whole building as Vanessa realized the direction of the explosion. "No," running back to where Ferb was. When she opened the door, she saw that the room had be completely destroyed as well as rooms on each side of the room. "FERB!" she exclaimed, searching the rummages of the explosion.

"Wait, isn't this my dad's?" she asked, picking up a black suitcase, which she opened to find a large sum of cash. "Wow, so I guess this is how my dad is able to do all his evil schemes everyday," taking the suitcase with her as she continued her search.

"FERB! Where are you?" she asked, almost in tears, till she heard a deep, british voice say, "I'm right here," turning around to see the green haired boy standing right behind her, grabbing his shoulder and grimacing in pain. She ignored his showing pain and hugged him, causing him to almost groan in pain.

Buford and Django:

"Though you may have released him," Artur started, unleashing his technique again. "You both will fall your knees again!" but to his surprise, the two did not fall to their knees, but instead, they charged at him, continually barraging the knight with their attacks, knocking him off his horse.

"Impossible! My technique has been nullified?" he yelled in disbelief. "But, with my regeneration power, you cannot hurt me."

"So, what was the purpose of that?" Buford asked in a whisper.

"It proved two things. One, he pullls down gravity at a higher level to bring our bodies down. The second point is that the more attacks we do at one time," pointing his attention towards the slowly regenerating knight, "The longer it takes to regenerate his body parts. So, if we attack him enough at once, Artur won't be able to regenerate and we can finish him."

"Please remember that I am a bully, and I do not understand your theories. Just tell it flat and simple," Buford said, Django showing frustration with his stupidity.

"Argh, okay. Just keep attacking him so he can't regenerate," he explained again, but he then saw Buford charging at the knight.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Buford asked, shocking Django that he already reacted.

"Che, at least tell me when you're going to start, okay?" following his friend's charge and attacking the robot.

"Why? Why didn't you fall to your knees?" Artur asked, still traumatized that his secret technique had absolutely no effect on them.

"You're wasting your energy on regenerating, so you cannot use enough energy to pull us down. Plus," revealing metal plates around their body. "Though they restrict movement a little bit, these metal plates around our bodies cannot be pulled down by the amount of gravity you are pulling," stabbing Artur in the neck. "Finish him!"

"Right here!" Buford exclaimed, slamming his axe down, but it stopped midway.

"Heh, you fools. Even without my regeneration powers, you will not defeat me so simply. If this was all I had, I wouldn't be one of Rodney's strongest generals, would I?" he asked, his stallion starting to disappear. "You see, this horse has a special ability. It has two forms: One of a horse, and one of," revealing an electric flail bomb.

"What the hell is that?" Buford asked.

"I'll show you" whipping it at the bully, exploding on contact.

"BUFORD!" Django exclaimed, rushing towards his friend. Buford recieved major wounds from that bomb, and electricity was coursing around him due to the flail.

"I don't think any human being will be able to survive this. He was just the first of the two. Now, to end the life of the second," whipping it at Django. But it was stopped midway, blocked by a knife.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" he yelled in frustration, chucking it back at Artur, who could not dodge the attack, only to watch as his own secret weapon would end his life. Django watched as the explosion destroyed a majority of the room as the robot laid defeated on the ground.

"BUFORD!" he yelled, trying get his friend to regain consciousness. "Buddy, are you okay? Speak to me!" but there was silence. He felt for a pulse. But there was no beat. He laid there, sobbing for his friend when suddenly, he got a punch in the face. "What the hell?"

"Come on, don't sulk about a win. We have to move forward, or else we'll lose our futures. Remember that!" a voice yelled, Django turning around, wiping his tears away, and marching towards the staircase with his friend and ally.

Harrison and Gerald:

Harrison just stood there, trying to bluff like he understood what his cousin was saying. But even when he tried, Irian kept on pulling off hits on his tattered body. "Come on, Harrison! Quit fooling around lest you want to die in this place!" Gerald yelled.

"Shut up! Let me fight my own way!" he yelled in frustration. How could Gerald feel the vibrations of Irian's steps while he couldn't. But he didn't notice Irian approach right behind him.

Irian took a huge rip at Harrison, who was only able to block off a part of the attack, receiving damage from it.

"You idiot! What will happen if you die? Alexes will get mad at you, right? So start fighting so you can see a brighter future with your own eyes!" Gerald preached, causing Harrison to smirk.

"Che, I don't need your preaching, bastard," taking off his shoes and charging at the robot, slicing the robot's stomach.

"You asshole!" he yelled, trying to surprise Harrison again. But this time, he blocked the attack with the back of his sword.

"H-how?" Irian asked, shocked at his counter.

"I only need to feel your vibrations, as Gerald did previously. If I can feel the vibrations of your steps," slicing the robot's face and sending the robot flying. "Then this battle is as good as done." he continued, seeing Gerald dash towards him. "Hey, is your hand alright? If still looks swollen." Harrison continued.

"I'll be fine. The quicker we finish this, the better," Gerald answered, giving his cousin a signal.

"You cocky bastards!" their opponent yelled in rage, charging towards the two.

"I guess we have no choice. It's all or nothing here," Gerald said.

"If we don't finish him off here, you're continuing the battle from here," Harrison joked.

"Deal," he said, the two charging forward, performing a combo attack.

"FLYNN-FLETCHER FAMILY STYLE COMBO!" they exclaimed, a thousand deep slash marks appearing on the robot, many of which tore the robot apart.

"Is it finished?" Harrison asked, seeing it move slightly.

Walking towards it, Gerald answered, "Just to make sure," slicing out its vital point and making it unfunctionable. When the two saw victory, they laid down on their backs, barely able to move.

"What should we do now?" Harrison asked his cousin, who took a deep consideration into the matter.

"We can't head forward," Gerald decided, getting up and walking towards his unconscious brother carrying him on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. Even if we did, we would just a burden," Harrison agreed, getting up and picking up Annabeth.

"Man, he's more mature than I thought," Gerald said to himself, the two walking down the stairs.

Phineas and Arik:

"How much further is the top of this building?" Arik asked, frustrated and impatient.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who designed this building," Phineas replied, exhausted from the climb. But the top was within reach, entering into a room filled with broken parts and granola bar wrappers.

"Why the hell are there granola bar wrappers?" Arik asked, but then, they turned around to find the man who created all their troubles. The one who they had to defeat in their time. Rodney.

"Oh, so you finally arrived, whippersnappers. I thought you were gonna quit like my old pal Doofy," Rodney welcomed sarcastically, snickering.

"So there you are, I've been contemplating the moment I got to whip your head off!" Arik yelled, cracking his whip at Rodney, who suddenly disappeared.

"You kids are too young to be fighting me," kicking him aside and causing the boy to crash against the wall. "Oh, that was close, I didn't want to destroy Doofy's newest invention or should I say, failure!"

He then stared at Phineas, who had a tiny hint of fear in his eyes. This allowed Rodney the opportunity to appear right behind him, whispering, "Fear cannot belong in the world. With fear, there is only pressure, and with pressure, there is only mistake. But I believe you should know this, Flynn," taking his sword and stabbing Phineas and throwing him where Arik was.

"Oh well, either way, you kids won't remain for much longer. In about 2 minutes, this building will explode!" he exclaimed, shocking the two boys, who were just getting up.

"What did you say?" Arik asked, upset.

"Everyone who stands in my way: Doofy, the platypus and most of all, you time-traveling pesks are in this building. With one accidental swoop, I will take you all out and figure out the code to this thing," showing the Inventor's Gem.

"You bastard!" Arik yelled.

"Now now, little boy, there's no need to get all angry about your impending doom!" he teased, trying to get his opponent angry.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" he exclaimed, about to charge when Phineas stopped him.

"Don't be stupid," punching him in the face. "We need to focus. We have very little time and we need to find a way to prevent the bomb from exploding," Phineas reasoned.

"My my, we have a smart one here folks. But it won't be enough. Your friend over there has just wasted enough time so that it would be too late to stop the bomb. Even I don't know how to stop the bomb," getting into a helicopter. "Adios."

"So you're going to leave all your subordinates in this building while you go off by yourself?" Phineas asked.

"Of course not," showing them the robot driving the helicopter. "This little guy is driving the plane. The rest of them robots except one, who is a deranged man who was supposed to be inducted into a mental facility. Well, tudalu" starting to leave.

"What do we do?" Phineas asked, Arik cracking his whip and wrapping around one of the legs of the helicopter.

"Grab on," he said, putting out his hand.

"So you're just going to leave Isabella, Ferb and everyone else in there to die?" Phineas yelled. It was one of the few times he got angry. But Arik just grabbed his hand by force and they rode off right under the helicopter.

Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

"What the hell is that?" Irving asked, trying to act street.

"I think it's a helicopter," Baljeet answered, the group staring at the helicopter, trying to see who was in it.

"So, we're not the only ones finished, I guess," a voice said from the building, revealing Harrison and Gerald carrying Annabeth and James.

"You guys are okay!" they exclaimed in joy, gathering around in a group. But Harrison almost collapsed, being caught by Holly.

"Thanks," barely able to hold himself up.

His wounds are getting to him Gerald thought to himself, watching his cousin hide the agonizing wounds he received from battle.

"Here, let us treat those wounds" Gretchen offered, holding up some medicine.

"Thanks, but we're not the only ones, though. I think they, along with my cousin, need that more than I do," Harrison said, being followed by Jeremy and his group.

"Katie! Adyson! Melissa! Are you guys hurt?" Gretchen asked, seeing Katie and Adyson limping.

"Not too much. We just got a few minor wounds and-

"My arm hurts badly. Can you guys fix it?" Katie whined, annoying Adyson.

"Sure, we'll fix it in no time," Ginger answered, the Fireside girls heading off to their little area.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Stacy asked.

"I hope so. I haven't seen any of them yet," Gerald answered, but they were interrupted by a loud speaker.

*ATTENTION! THE DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED BUILDING HAS BECOME A GIANT BOMB DUE TO MISSPLACEMENT OF WIRES! PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!* was heard, shocking everyone inside and outside.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry:

Hearing the announcement, the two were in shock, realizing that the building that they were in was about to explode. "Hey, Perry, what should we do?" the evil scientist asked his nemesis.

Hearing his nemesis speak in an unknown language and run towards the window, he guessed that Perry was planning to escape through the window. But the window closed shut, being protected by a layer of metal.

"Hah! You fools have no chance of survival!" the robotic Darth Vader exclaimed, attacking Perry. But his attack was blocked as the platypus stab through the armor of the robot.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was fixing his newest invention, as he held it up in exclamation. "HAH! You fool! You have no chance now. This is the Destroyinator! It will destroy any of these three things in this room. Now, what should I pick? The window, the door, the _robot_?" he said, instilling fear in the robot.

"Please! I have a family! Don't kill me!" he exclaimed in fear.

"But you're a robot!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, adding, "Robot's don't have families!"

"Well, I do. I have a beautiful wife named Padme and a wonderful son named Luke and daughter named Leia," Darth Vader said.

"But you killed your wife and tried to bring your children to the dark side," Doofenshmirtz argued.

"Yes, but I redeemed myself in the end, didn't I?" Vader asked.

"Whatever," pressing the wall button on his Destroyinator, destroying the walls and allowing the two to escape on Perry's glider.

"CURSE YOU HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Darth Vader yelled, which was the last of what they heard as they glided away.

After thinking his action through, Doofenshmritz commented, "In hindsight, I think I should've pressed the robot button," the two heading away from the building.

Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

"WHAT?" they all yelled in shock.

"How much longer?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, but we have to leave!" Stacy exclaimed.

"What about Phineas and the others?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know, but we have to leave. We can't increase the casualty amount," Stacy answered, turning into an arguement.

"She's right. We need to leave the area," Gerald agreed.

"What about Phineas and Ferb? We have to save them and everyone else!" Candace yelled.

"Wow, since when did she care about the wellbeing of her siblings?" Adyson scowled under her breath.

"I always have, and always will. Besides, how will I explain this to mom?" she asked, everyone seeing her true intentions.

"Just get out. We'll figure something out after everyone here is safe," Gerald reasoned everyone except Harrison leaving. "Come on, let's go!" trying to nudge him.

"No way! Alexis is still in there! I have to save her!" Harrison yelled, running towards the building.

"No, I'm sure she'll find a way out. If you go, you'll die," Gerald explained, trying to restrain him.

"But if I don't go, there won't be a chance to know if she survived or not," trying to get Gerald off him.

"What about your wounds? You'll die in there!" he yelled.

"I don't care! If I can't save Alexes, then I might as well drop dead in there!" shocking Gerald enough to make him release his grasp on Harrison, who started dashing inside the building.

"Wait..." Gerald said, but then yelled in frustration, "DAAAAMN IITTT!" as the building exploded.

"HARRISON! ALEXIS!" he yelled, the building erupting into flames after the explosion.

* * *

**Man, it's been so long since I've updated, and I apologize for making you guys wait, and I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this fanfic.**

**Also, sorry if the Ferb part was crappy. I couldn't think of anything since I just realized that I ignored him for the past three chapters.**

**I'd like to thank rachpop15 for reviewing, barnypurpledragon10 for adding this fanfic to your favorites and TacoBrains for putting this as a favorite and putting an alert on this fanfic. A personal thanks to everyone who has read this fanfic through the unorganized updating schedules.**

**Just a heads up, there will be only a few chapters left of this fanfic. I know I say it a lot, but this fanfic would not be running well without your support. Thank you all!**


	25. The End of the Battle

"Did you see that?" Phineas asked, grabbing onto the legs of the helicopter and trying to point Arik's attention towards the explosion.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't lying then," Arik answered bluntly, but angered Phineas.

"So you took a risk and bet the lives of our friends to chase after this guy?" he yelled, grabbing Arik with his free hand in anger. But his hand holding onto the helicopter was losing grip as Phineas slipped off and began to plummet towards the ground.

"AHHH!" he exclaimed, but then he felt something grab his waist. "What?" but looked up to see Arik save him with his whip.

"Be more careful next time," he said, bringing him upward.

"Thanks, Arik," Phineas said, a little embarrassed as Arik remained silent. "It looks like we're heading for that building over there," he added, breaking the silence and gaining Arik's attention.

"So that's what he's planning," he said to himself, but Phineas was able to decipher what he was saying.

"Where is that?" he asked.

"Since you've been living here for most of your life, I'd think you would know. But if you don't, I'll tell you. That place was the castle of the king of this land. He was a necromancer and was able to create a special type of black magic. But he accidentally let this power loose and it demolished the land. It was then sealed there by a special inventor with an orb called the Inventor's Gem."

"WHAT? So he's going to use it to turn the land to ruin once again?" Phineas asked, but the two noticed the helicopter drop in speed.

"We're about to land," the helicopter landing on the ground. "For now, let's just focus on getting the Inventor's Gem and bringing it back to the group. But I have a feeling he won't let us," he said, Rodney already finding them and shooting a laser from his hands.

"Wait, how can he do that? He's not a robot!" Arik asked.

"Maybe he has some special ability. But if we focus on answering that question, we won't live long enough for him to tell us," Phineas reasoned, Arik agreeing as the two took out their weapons and started charging after the evil scientist and his robot lackey.

Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

"Is everyone accounted for yet?" Gretchen asked, the Fireside Girls counting the people.

"Well, so far, we are missing Ferb, Buford, Phineas, Django and the leader," Adyson answered.

"Wait, weren't there more people than that?" Ginger asked.

"No, I believe that is all there is, at least that is all according to Baljeet's list," Katie said, but the Fireside Girls then remembered Harrison, who had ran inside in an attempt to save his sister.

"Man, those two are so busted if they don't show up soon!" Candace exclaimed.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean they could be dead also?" Stacy asked, but that brought the emotion down a bit.

"Thanks Stace. You just had to make me feel all sad, didn't you?" Candace asked, starting to feel all depressed, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're strong. I know they'll make it back. You just have to believe," Jeremy said to her, causing her to smile.

"Thanks," she said, a tear or two dripping from her eyes.

"Look, there's someone coming!" Holly exclaimed, the whole group gathering near the entrance.

"Glad we made it back alive," a girl said, being held up by a green-haired boy.

"Ferb! And... who are you?" Irving asked.

"Oh, I'm Vanessa. But I've got to go. My mom is expecting me to be back by dinner. See you all around," she exclaimed as she ran in a different direction.

"Man, and we didn't get to know her well," Milly complained.

"Don't worry about it. We will see her again," Ferb said, thinking about the future.

While they were conversing, a hunched-back man wearing a lab coat was walking towards the group with a platypus to his side. "Hey, did any of you see a brown-haired girl wearing all black clothing?"

"Oh, yeah. She just passed by a few seconds ago. Said she was going to see her mom," Ferb answered, the man sprinting as soon as he heard that.

"Shoot! This was supposed to be MY weekend with her!" running towards where his ex-wife lived, leaving the group in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Baljeet asked.

"Anyways, let's just tend to your wounds for now, Ferb," Gretchen said, noticing the wounds on his shoulder.

"No, its fine," he said, walking towards a tree. "There will be people who are more injured coming."

Inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

"Uh, where am I?" a girl asked, pushing the rubble off of her as she looked up to see the building turned to rubble. "What happened here?" she asked herself, but then a body to the side where she tossed the rubble.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked as she examined the burnt body, but then gasped in terror when she discovered who it was.

"You idiot," as tears began to fall down her cheeks, picking up the body.

Phineas and Arik:

Phineas jumped up, dodging the lasers from Rodney. But as he jumped, he left himself open to an attack from the robot, who landed a punch to his stomach. But as he was about to fall, he was caught mid-air. "Thanks, Arik," getting released slowly.

"Be careful, for now, let's take out that robot over there," Arik suggested, swinging his whip at their enemies. But it was deflected by the robot as it charged towards him. He blocked the attack, but behind him, unbeknowest to him, Rodney was loading up a laser to shoot as his back. But the attack was blocked and partially reflected by the rotation of Phineas' spear.

Seeing the robot getting hit by the reflected laser, the two jumped up, Arik trapping the robot with his whip as Phineas charged up electricity to rip up the robot to shreds and prevent regeneration.

"One down, one to go," but when they looked at their enemy, all the saw was an evil grin.

"Took you long enough," as the scraps of metal started to attract towards Rodney's body.

"Why can you.." he started to say, but stopped when he saw the beginning of the transformation.

"You see, there was no chance for either of you the moment you chose me as your enemy," the two boys seeing a gem radiating blue light.

"Is that..." but his sentence was interrupted when he and Phineas suddenly saw blood cough from their mouths as a slicing pain could be felt through their mid-upper body. "Damn..." as he started crashing towards the wall, but felt a softer impact instead of the jagged impact of rocks.

Phineas had caught the two of them by creating a electricity-generated net, softening the fall. "Nice catch," Arik said, getting up. But he felt the pain from the blow seething through his body, but was able to ignore it.

"Thanks, but you need to watch yourself, lest your injuries worsen," he said, grabbing Arik's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," as the two saw the complete transformation of their enemy. His "Damn, that looks pretty ugly."

"You dare to insult the beautiful transformation? Only those that resonate with the Inventor's Gem can unleash this," Rodney exclaimed, but shocked Phineas.

"What? That's not one of its powers. According to the Future Arik, it had the power to create anything once fully charged. Is it that he has mis-interpreted it?" he muttered to himself, but shrugged it off when he saw a blade hurtling towards him.

But the blade was caught right before it reached contact as it was thrown to the side. "And you're telling me to watch myself. Focus! You can answer your questions later," Arik said, beginning to twirl his whip. "Get ready. As soon as I say go, charge with all the electricity you've got!" as his whip started to form a twister.

"Oh, okay," he said, watching in awe as Arik launched his twister at Rodney. "GO!" Arik exclaimed, a flustered Phineas charging towards Rodney as he began to generate electricity.

"What is this? Are you trying to put a quick end to this?" a voice asked as Rodney immediately pushed the twister away.

"What?" he yelled, seeing Phineas charging at Rodney. "NO! STOP!" but it was too late, Phineas unable to stop his body as he started to thrust his spear. Blood splattered, but all three of them were shocked to see both Phineas and Rodney injured from their clash.

"What?" Rodney asked as the spear stabbed through his armor and ripped much of the armor surrounding the wound. Meanwhile, Phineas got five cuts to his body, but none sliced deep into his skin as he jumped backwards to land at Arik's side. "YOU DAMN BRATS!" he yelled in anger, black energy from the Inventor's Gem started to surround him.

Soon, his body started decay and show his bones. "Uh, Phineas... is that supposed to happen?"

"Don't ask me. But I do know that this won't be good for us," he answered, a shockwave of black energy unleashing towards them.

Inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated:

"Man, to think we got stuck with you!" a loud gruffy voice yelled as a trail of blood was visible behind them.

"Be grateful you idiot! At least I _came_ to save you guys. Though I think Django might've survived on his own," a girl argued, angering the boy.

"Shut it!" he yelled as they reached the exit of the building and saw the light. But the two wouldn't notice they had left the building until a voice yelled, "STOP IT! We're already outside," grabbing their attention as the three of them looked up into the sky.

"Django..." the boy said, walking up to him and punching him in the face, sending him flying towards a tree.

"What the hell was that for, Buford?" Django yelled, getting up and starting to argue with the bully.

"That was for ordering me around, lackey!" he exclaimed, beginning a hot-blooded argument until they received the "hand of judgement" from a "faithful angel".

"And that's for arguing in front of me," she exclaimed as two unconscious bodies lay below her. But hearing the ruckus, a group approached them.

"Chief?" Gretchen asked, causing Isabella to turn towards them.

"Gretchen? Everyone?" she asked as everyone (which included everyone present but Ferb, Perry and Gerald) got into a giant group hug.

"Hey guys! I missed you all! Also, can I talk to Phineas?" she asked, but then, the mood dropped.

Everyone kept quiet until Jeremy answered, "He... hasn't come back yet," shocking her as she then imagined her love inside the explosion.

"No! He... he couldn't have!" she exclaimed, beginning to tear up.

"We don't know for sure. For all we know, he could have escaped in pursuit with Rodney, or...-or he could've found a way out. Just believe in him," Candace counseled, but she was also in pain from the unknown whereabouts of her brother.

"Come on, let's go heal your wounds," Stacy said as she, Candace and the Fireside Girls walked by Isabella while Jeremy, Baljeet and Irving carried Buford and Django.

Phineas and Arik:

The two were panting heavily, having to dodge the blasts from the zombified Rodney. "Damn! That stupid gem!" Arik scowled, dodging another blast.

_How do we get out of this? He's got to have a hidden weakness_ Phineas asked himself as Rodney sneaked up behind him and slammed him across the castle. Before making contact with the ground, he managed to catch himself, but then he looked up to see a bit of electrical energy in the air nearby Rodney.

"THAT'S IT!" the boy exclaimed as Arik turned towards him.

"What? Did you figure it out?" he asked as the red-head ran towards Arik.

"Here, just follow my plan!" he exclaimed, beginning to whisper the plan. But their meeting was interrupted by a blast of dark energy hurtling towards them. "NOW!" as the two jumped over the blast and Phineas began to charge after Rodney.

"Just what do you think you are doing, scum?" he asked as Phineas charged up electrical energy into his blade and struck where lightning energy was still visible, creating a giant blast. "What?" getting injured by the blast.

Arik, sneaking up behind him, took his whip and caught Rodney by the torso. "What?" looking behind him to see Arik taking hold of him. "Unhand me!" but he then suddenly felt a grasp on he limbs and his neck. "What is this?" trying to look for the thing grabbing hold of his body.

But while his attention was directed away, Phineas and Arik jumped up infront of him, holding up their weapons. "Oh, so that's what you want to play?" loading a large amount of black energy. "Well, you will regret it!" compressing it and unleashing it towards them at point-blank range.

"Heh, you were right," Arik chuckled, spinning his whip to dispel the energy and causing Rodney to create a disheartened look on his face. "It's over," as he unleashed a hurricane of storm whippings at him while Phineas came up after him and stabbed him in the gut and unleashing all the lightning power he could into Rodney's body, electrocuting him until he lost consciousness and slammed towards the wall of the castle.

When he fell unconsciousness, his skeletal form was lost and he returned to his normal, human form.

The two boys looked at their knocked out opponent and seeing that they had gained victory, the two dropped onto the ground, lacking in energy and rejoicing.

"YES!" the two exclaimed, raising their arms up.

The two laid down in victory, spending many minutes on the ground until a rumbling noise shook them up.

"What's happening?" Phineas asked, the castle rumbling.

"From my guess, either we impacted too much force onto the building or there is an earthquake!" Arik answered.

"So pretty much, the castle is falling on us," Phineas translated.

"Pretty much," Arik answered, followed by a moment of silence. But when a giant rock fell between them, breaking their thought process, the two jumped up in shock.

"What do we do?" Phineas asked, Arik looking around to find an exit.

"Let's head over there," he said, the two rushing in the direction of the exit, but then, he looked up to see a boulder about to land on top of Phineas. "WATCH OUT!" he exclaimed, pushing the red-head out of the way to receive the blow.

"ARGH!" he yelled out in pain, unable to move.

"ARIK!" Phineas exclaimed, getting up and heading over to his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, unable to move the boulder off of him. "Dang it! I can't move!"

"Here, let me help you," Phineas suggested, but rocks started to fall at a faster rate.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" he asked.

"If you stay here, all three of us will be stuck here," including Rodney. "Just grab him and get out of here!"

"What? I can't leave you here. I can't let you die... again."

"What do you mean, again?" Arik asked.

"I-it doesn't matter. Anyways, I can't let you die here," but a rock almost crushed his head as he received a glare from him.

"Look, would you rather help a stranger and most likely die, or would you like to come out of this war victorious?" Arik asked.

"All that doesn't matter. I can't let you die, even if I die too," Phineas said, suprisingly stubborn.

"So you will break your promise to Isabella?" Arik yelled in frustration, entrancing Phineas into a shell-shocked state. He had almost forgotten about his promise to her. _Come back to me_.

He then imagined what would happen if he didn't return. He would leave Ferb by himself to try to explain what had happened to him. When he did, his family was shell-shocked, even Candace was in tears. His face would be on a picture at a funeral, his family and friends giving speechs. But worst of all, Isabella had stated she had loved him. If this was true, how could he leave Isabella to suffer?

"Fine, I will leave for now," taking the unconscious Rodney and standing up. "But I will come back for you. For now, make sure you stay alive, okay?" he asked, causing a smirk to appear on Arik's face.

"Fine, I'll take that. Though if you had argued any longer, rocks would begin to fall on you. Anyways, get out of here before I am able to get out of here," leaving Phineas with a smirk as he carried his enemy out of the castle. But as he left the falling castle, Phineas' expression turned from a smiling one to a depressed one, eventually letting out a few tears as he marched back to Danville.

Arik watched as rocks fell from the roof of the castle of the former King of Danville. Just like many had told him, his life flashed before him as rocks fell closer and closer to him. On occasion, a few would fall on his body, but he held it in, knowing that no one could hear him anyways. His last thoughts of that moment, even he wouldn't remember as he was buried under the rubble of the castle.

_Farewell, everyone. Make sure to live your lives well. I will be waiting_

* * *

I'd like to thank rachpop, dbzgtfan2004 and JazzGirl123 for sending in reviews and to JazzGirl123 for adding this fanfic to the favorites and dbzgtfan2004 and 626and624 for adding a story alert.

50 REVEIWS! I feel so happy now! I will try to update ASAP!

I'm sorry if some of you think the quality has dropped this chapter. In all honesty, I do too. But I will try to improve through to the end of the story.

There will be one more chapter after this and maybe an epilogue, so be prepared for the end of this fanfic. (my first 20+ chapter fanfic. *sniff sniff*)


	26. Aftermath

"So what's the report on those kids?" a doctor asked as he and his assistant walked through an aisle.

"Well, while you were gone a month long vacation, sir," the female assistant started, somewhat letting out a glare. "They arrived two weeks ago being carried on multiple stretchers. Most of them were injured, but at the moment, there are only seven of them still in our care," she answered as she took out a clipboard.

"I see, can we check up on these patients?" the doctor asked as they walked into one of them rooms. "So, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Buford Van Stomm," who was sleeping on a bed with multiple bandages and casts all over him. "He suffered from a few ruptured muscles and broken ribs. His eye was also cut by a sword and we discovered stab thrusts all over his body," she reported as a boy caught the attention of a boy walking in. "Oh, hello Mr. Brown," as Django walked in to sit next to Buford.

"Who's this young lad?" the doctor asked, the assistant cringing at his word choice.

But she ignored this, wanting to continue her job, responding, "This is Django Brown, the son of a famous painter. We also found sword wounds on him, but not as many serious injuries. We actually just released him yesterday," she continued, giving Buford something to drink. "Let's go."

Seeing his assistant take her leave, he followed after, shutting the door behind him. Immediately, she approached a door right across from the room they were in.

"Oh," the assistant suddenly said, opening the doors. "Just in time for a check up," revealing a brunette sitting up in her hospital bed. "This is Adyson Sweetwater, one of the Fireside Girls from a local group. She had many injuries all across her body ranging from burns to beatings."

"Can you guys just hurry up? I want to get out of here!" Adyson exclaimed in frustration, but only received a needle inches away from her face.

"Now now, feisty little girl. No need to be impatient. It'll only be a few more days... if you are cooperative, that is," the assistant explained, hiding a smirk from her face.

With nothing else to say, Adyson just sighed in anger and sat, silently pouting as she eventually said, "Fine," reluctantly taking her medicine as the doctor and his assistant left the room, not seeing the glare the Fireside Girl was giving.

"Who else is there? And are they more disobedient?" the doctor asked, somewhat in fear.

"No, her and the unconscious boy are the most disobedient. You were pretty lucky that you caught him asleep," she answered, entering into another room.

"So who is this?" pointing towards the boy in the incubation chamber. Connected to the boy were tubes on his arms and several scars were visible over his skin.

"We couldn't excavate information on this boy through the usual source(facebook), so we only know his first name. His name is Gerald, and as you can see, his skin was ripped apart to some extent. It appears that he was injured by a chain saw, but we also found deep cuts that could've been caused by a hatchet."

"What? Did all of the kids get injured in a similar way?" the doctor exclaimed in shock.

"We still have no idea how almost all the kids were injured, but our priority is treating them," watching the group of doctors working on Gerald. "It appears that we should not interfere," the two walking outside the room.

As they were walking through the aisle, the two were silent until the lady introduced the doctor to another patient, saying, "Here is another patient," opening the door to reveal a giant oxygen tank next to a small, frail, blond girl lying on the bed and wearing an oxygen mask. "Her name is Katie, but we couldn't discover her last name."

"Uh, did you get this information from facebook, by chance? Because as you know, facebook is prohibited by staff members during work hours. And also," putting his face right up to hers. I've been wanting to befriend you for 6 months, but you haven't replied," the doctor asked, causing the lady's face to turn pale as a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

But she recovered and said, "Anyways, this girl has suffered from lack of oxygen and her lungs have been inflammed, making it hard to breathe on her own. She has not woken up since we recovered her," the assistant answered, the doctor looking over the patient.

"It's disappointing how kids so young have to suffer such pains and miseries," he pointed out, but saw his assistant had already disappeared, causing him to sprint out of the door.

"Where are you?" he asked, running around the hospital. However, he did not notice that he would run into someone while he was running. "Ow, what the hell was that?" but then saw a girl with a pink bow had collided with him. "Oh, I'm sorry," running off when he caught a glimpse of his assistant.

"Where were you? Were you busy messing with our patients again?" she asked, continuing to walk.

"Patients? What are you talking about?" following by her side.

"Anyways, here is our worst case of all," opening the door to show a boy in an incubation chamber, but this one was filled with multiple tubes that were connected to machines. "According to my source, this boy is named Harrison. He appears to have been a victim to the explosion in downtown Danville. He also had life-threatening wounds all over his body. But due to the explosion, his body received fourth degree burns and his body is almost completely charred," but she then noticed her superior was looking at the body in horror.

"Okay, is this the patient I'm going to be working with?" he asked, getting ready to work.

"No, you're going to be working with another patient with a less serious condition," leading out the door, across the hall and into another room. In the room were two sleeping boys: one was a short red-head with spiky hair and the other was a green-haired boy. "These two were also injured severely, but not as serious as some of the others you have seen. You will be helping out on the red head on this side," directing the doctor to Phineas.

"His name is Phineas Flynn. He had multiple bruises and broken ribs. He also seemed to have been burned slightly by lasers," she answered as the doctor saw a girl next to the boy.

"It's her!" he exclaimed, seeing the sleeping girl again.

"Oh, you've met her? Her name is Isabella-Garcia-Shapiro. She has been at his side ever since we brought him in, even when she was still under our care," the assistant answered. She then handed him a surgeon's knife, which aroused his attention. Get to work. You have until dawn," the doctor noticing the moonlight shining on the two sleeping children.

* * *

Twelve Hours Later...

His eyes had trouble waking up, struggling with himself to get up and in the end, Phineas succeeded as he got up from his slumber and almost smacked himself against Isabella, who was sitting right by his side. "PHINEAS!" she exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly as she began to tear up.

He noticed this as he hugged her back. The two didn't notice that the doctor and his assistant were watching for a few moments before slipping out of the room. Very soon, many more followed into the room. The Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Django, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Irving, Buford, and Ferb came inside the room to tackle him with a giant group hug.

He slightly grimaced in pain, as did others who forgot about their own injuries, but they knew that it was well worth it.

"I see you're awake, Dinner Bell," Buford grunted jokingly, as Phineas smiled.

"Heh, so have you guys been released yet?" he asked.

"Well, all of us except for Gerald, Harrison, Katie and Adyson, who was uncooperative," Django answered.

"I see... well, I'm glad you're all okay," he said almost enthusiastically, but some noticed his slight agony inside his mind.

"Phineas, are you sure you're okay?" Isabella asked sternly, knowing he would resist.

"I'm fine. Sorry to be rude, but can you guys wait outside for a bit? The doctors are supposed to have a check up now. Once that happens, I think I'll be out of here," he asked as everyone except Ferb and Isabella left the room. Ferb just returned to his bed while Isabella secretly watched her love in pain.

He was tearing up, remembering how it was his fault that his friend had died. But suddenly, he felt someone's lips crush up against him as he soon fell against his bed. He saw that it was Isabella who had somehow charged up to him without his knowing and took over his lips. He tried to resist, but he knew that he couldn't suppress his lust as he returned the kiss.

Isabella didn't even know what took over her body when she had jumped towards Phineas. But she then realized that he was returning her kiss. Phineas was still gasping for air at times due to his sobbing and soon lost most of the air in his lungs as he released his lips from their kiss.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked, seeing him still slightly hysterical. But he nodded his head in response. She then took him by her head and hugged him tightly. To them, they believed to have stayed in that position forever, but to those who were watching, it was only for ten minutes which was when the doctors finally stopped eavesdropping and approached the future couple.

* * *

O.W.C.A. Headquarters:

Perry still couldn't believe he could move around with the injuries he had received during battle. He also was thinking about how he could keep his identity a secret as he walked into the main room to find the lights off. With his highly refined intuition, he quickly guessed that the lights were off a certain reason, and his inquiry was found correct when suddenly, a spotlight shined upon him.

When the lights were all turned on, he saw Major Monogram and all the agents standing over by a giant punch table. In the room was also a lighted fire place and many balloons and streamers lying around. But the first thing that grabbed the platypus' attentions was a giant poster with bold red writing that said, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Congratulations, Agent P! You have, once again, successfully defended the world from peril," Major Monogram exclaimed as the other agents started to clap.

Perry stood in appreciation, but didn't realize that a medal had been wrapped around his neck. "Congratulations, because of your dedicated duty and your success, you have been promoted to General Agent P!" causing even Perry to slightly blush as he chattered again.

But he felt strain on his webbed body from his injuries and his thoughts were coming back to him. Realizing this, the Major patted Perry on the shoulder as he said, "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. But for now, just enjoy the party. We don't like to celebrate a party for a gloomy person," causing Perry to chuckle a bit.

While he was grabbing a glass of punch from the table, he heard a loud voice from the lights booth yell, "HURRAY FOR AGENT P!" But suddenly, Carl had slipped and fell from the booth onto the ground, only for Perry to save him. "Oh, thanks, Agent P."

But Perry quickly responded with a chatter, which most of the agents understood as, "It's General Agent P, now."

* * *

Northern Danville:

She was tattered and exhausted, but Vanessa had finally reached her mother's house, ringing the doorbell her remaining energy.

"Who is it?" she heard a voice from behind the door ask as it flew open to reveal her mother. "Oh, Vanessa. Are you okay? How did you get those bruises?"

She looked at herself and realized that she was still covered in bruises and scrapes, but she didn't give it much attention, saying, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," walking into the house.

"Do you want some dinner? I'm thinking of ordering pizza," her mother asked, but Vanessa was already ascending up the stairs, replying, "Maybe later. I'll be in my room," eventually reaching her room and slamming it shut.

Her mother was watching with a smile. "It's a been a while since she looked like she had this much fun with her dad. I guess that's good," she muttered to herself as she went back into the kitchen and picked up the home phone.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was walking towards her bed and immediately laid flat on it. She could do nothing but look up towards the ceiling, thinking about how the day went by. _How did I get into that mess again?_ she thought to herself, drifting off into eventual slumber.

* * *

Danville Hospital:

Phineas and the gang were sitting in the waiting room as they heard the door slam open. When they looked, they saw familiar faces. "Hey guys! Are you sure you guys should be moving around?" Phineas asked as the group saw Gerald in a wheel-chair, Adyson in crutches with many tubes connected to her and Harrison limping his way towards them.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Harrison answered, but soon, there was a loud crack audible to everyone around and he fell to the ground in pain. "Damn!" causing multiple doctors to carry a stretcher and take the boy away.

"Well, besides that idiot, the rest of us are okay," Gerald answered as they saw a silhouette approach the group.

"KATIE!" Isabella exclaimed as the other Fireside Girls including Adyson approached Katie and formed a giant group hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have trouble breathing now. But otherwise, I'm fine," she answered as the girls continued to surround her.

Alexes, Annabeth and James moved towards their injured family member. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have pain all over my body, but I can deal with that," Gerald answered, suddenly feeling a throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"Should we go visit Harrison?" James asked, his older brother nodding as the future children snuck out of the room, only catching the attention of few.

"So what do we do now? All that we have to do now is wait for Harrison," Django asked.

"I don't know... but what can we do?" Baljeet asked, the boys just huddling together.

"I know! Why don't Phineas and Ferb start a new project to lift everyone's spirits up!" Irving suggested, more so that he could witness his idols at work. But all he saw were multiple glares pointed towards him. "What?" thinking it was a decent idea.

"Nah, it's just... I won't feel right working on the projects anymore," Phineas said, causing multiple gasps to be heard. Even the Fireside Girl huddle in the other side of the room looked startled when they heard Phineas' announcement.

"What are you talking about, Phineas? You're not serious, are you?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know yet. I might have a bunch more, but I don't know, I just don't feel right, right now," he answered as a group of kids entered the room.

"Come on, Uncle Phineas. Don't give up!" Annabeth exclaimed, shocking most of the kids.

"Annabeth?" looking at the the stern-faced girl with her brothers and cousins.

"It's just as you have always been saying: Summer belongs to anyone and it should be used to the fullest instead of it being wasted. That's how we've been growing up! And we're not letting you give up!" Harrison exclaimed, still in an incubation suit.

"You guys...

"Anyways, we came to tell you that we will be leaving soon," Gerald started. But suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them. "Oh, it appeared earlier than I thought," Gerald said.

"I guess this is our farewell," Alexes said as the five kids from the future each said their farewells to the kids of the present.

Harrison took Phineas and whispered into his ear, "Phineas, promise me one thing: that you will keep pursuing after making each day the best it can possibly can," receiving a knuckle bump from the boy.

"We can still contact you guys through our transmitters. So we will keep in touch. See you guys later," James said as the five entered into the portal as some of the kids began to tear up.

They were also tearing from having to leave, but they held strong as they disappeared into the portal, not to be seen as the portal followed.

20 Years in the Future:

Present Time:

While some of the kids were mourning the departure of friends, Phineas looked on. Many who looked at him saw a Phineas Flynn that resembled one who began the summer as a charismatic child seeking the best in everything.

Immediately, Phineas took his step brother and whispered, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do for a week," a smile forming on Ferb's face.

* * *

A Week Later...

"It's complete!" Phineas exclaimed, wiping a sweatdrop forming on his forehead as he stood back to view the final version as his stepbrother gave him a thumbs up. It was still day and the two watched the sun begin to set. They ran into the house, grabbing their newest project and each took showers.

After getting ready, the two put on their mourning clothes and Phineas asked "Are you ready, Ferb?" who responded with a nod. They grabbed their stuff and walked past the front door. Outside their house, the two saw Isabella in a mourning gown. "Hey Isabella!" he exclaimed, the girl walking up to him.

"Oh, Hey Phineas. Hey Ferb," she said as she began to walk with them. Their walk was silent, knowing that they had given their time to pay respect to their fallen friend. During the walk, they bumped into many friends. First bumping in Buford and Baljeet. Then, Django ran into them about a minute later. When they had almost reached their destination, Irving had come out of hiding and revealed his pictures to them.

The Fireside Girls excluding Isabella had met up with them after completing another trial for a new patch. They kept walking under the moonlit sky until they reached the memorial of the founder of Danville outside in front of the statue was a famous pastor and a picture of Arik.

"We are gathered here today to mourn over the loss of a young lad with a great potential," the pastor started. Phineas and the gang were in the front rows, many of them tearing up. Even Buford, who was usual able to control himself, was tearing up.

"It was an unfortunate loss as a young boy who was in the pursuit of history. But in the end, he was trapped inside the collapsing castle and eventually crushed to death. Unfortunately, due to the danger of that area, we were unable to uncover the corpse. However, we would like to show respect to him that was suggested by one of our audience members here," trying to light a fuse.

When the fuse was lit, a giant rocket was launched up into the air, eventually blowing up to create a shape.

"What is that?" Isabella asked, leaning on Phineas' shoulder. He just looked at her endearingly as he leaned his head on hers.

"You will see very soon," he answered and as he had said, the shape was revealed to be the face of their fallen friend, easily seen in the clear night sky.

"Wow, did you guys make that?" Django asked in amazement.

"Well, someone of his caliber deserved a more worthwhile death, but this is the best we could do to respect him," Ferb answered, everyone still watching the fireworks in amazement.

"Wait, are those words right under his face?" Baljeet asked, causing everyone take another look at the light effects.

"Yeah, what does that say?" Irving asked, causing Phineas to smile up at himself.

"I'm pretty sure he'll read it," he answered, causing even Ferb to be confused.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Tri-State Area, his face could still be seen in the sky. "Guys..." a boy said, walking past the ruins of a castle as he continued to carry himself back to the city.

Phineas and the gang were watching, causing them to look back at the events that transpired in such a short time. Though there were losses and pains, they knew that they had to move forward and keep the memories of the fallen, for if they didn't, they could never take advantage of the remaining summer.

_Reach forward and march on so we can enjoy summer to the fullest!_

* * *

**The End... of is it?**

**I'm still undecided if I should do an epilouge. But if I don't, I have appreciated the support I have received for this fanfic. You are all amazing for continuing to read this fanfic.**

**Though this could be the last chapter, reviews are still greatly accepted.**


	27. Epilogue

10,000 views! I'm so happy, i decided to post this epilouge which I already wrote. :) I hope you enjoy the real last chapter of this fanfic

* * *

Phineas and Ferb woke up to the morning light, but found that the time was eight o'clock, an hour after the time they usually wake up. "Ah, good morning, Ferb." letting out a yawn. "Ah, I'm so tired. The funeral late at night knocked out all my energy," looking out the window to see a very familiar girl with a pink bow and a pink dress standing outside.

He heard the doorbell ring and since his parents were still in Hawaii, he went to the door, pretty sure who it would be. "Good morning, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Isabella. Well, nothing much. I just woke up about a minute ago," he replied, letting out another yawn.

"I can see that," she said, Phineas still in his pajamas.

"Yeah, I didn't get to bed until late last night."

"Well, be prepared," taking out a piece of paper. "Check this out!" showing the boy the piece of paper.

"What is this?" Phineas asked, still too tired to read.

"It's an advertisement for a Summer Festival at the Danville Amusement Park, and it's today!" she exclaimed, causing the boy to stir awake.

"Really? That's awesome! What time is it at?" he asked.

"It opens at ten thirty," she answered.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Ferb about it. Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered, following the boy into the house.

When the two got into the house, Phineas saw his stepbrother already dressed and prepared in the kitchen. "Hey Ferb. Do you want to the amusement park for a summer festival?" Ferb giving a thumbs up in reply.

"Okay. Let's go," he said, about to walk out the door. "What?" he asked, seeing the two stay stagnant. He then looked at himself, realizing his mistake. "Oh, silly me. I'm going to get ready. Once I'm finished, let's get going," he said, running up the stairs, leaving Isabella and Ferb alone in the kitchen.

Ferb looked over at Isabella, noticing her staring into space. He had many questions to ask her, some having to do with his brother. But he had a feeling his questions would be answer soon, deciding to stay silent for the time being.

It wouldn't be a long time as Phineas ran down the stairs at lightning speed, dressed up in his usual attire. "Are you guys ready to go?" he asked, Ferb giving his brother a nod while Isabella also agreed.

"Okay. So... where is this amusement park?" he asked, not knowing himself.

"I'll show you," taking his hand as they walked out of the house. Ferb followed after them, locking the door behind him. Seeing the two holding hands, he decided to give them a little bit of space while watching.

While they were walking, the two had forgotten that they were holding hands and were gazing into each other's eyes. When Phineas' attention was partially taken away from Isabella, he had noticed and said, "Um, Isabella..." blushing slightly.

When he aroused her attention, she also noticed and blushed as she moved her hand away from his. "Sorry."

"Don't be," grabbing her hand again. This made the girl blush slightly as she was soon brought back into her dream world. She had a new dream, sitting on the beach watching the sunset with her crush. She then turned over and kissed the red-head. She was blushing at the thought of kissing Phineas.

"So, what do you want to do at the amusement park?" Phineas asked, starting a conversation. But he noticed the girl holding hands with him had not listened. "Um, Isabella," trying to wake her up.

When she had awoken from her daydream, she saw Phineas' face inches from her face, causing her face to look flushed. "Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"

"Oh... I was just wondering what you wanted to do at the festival," he said, the two continuing to talk during the walk.

_Smooth, bro_ Ferb thought sarcastically watching the events unfold as he continued to walk in silence.

* * *

The Danville Amusement Park:

The three had arrived at the park, stopping at the stage in the middle of the park. Then they noticed of kids waving over to them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" they heard Baljeet exclaim, running over towards them.

"You guys are late, Dinner Bell. Did Shrimpy over here not get over quick enough?" Buford asked, but just received a silent kick in the Achilles' Tendon. He held in a scream of pain, grimacing as he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Phineas asked, totally oblivious to what happened to his friend. Buford was gasping, still in pain from the kick Isabella gave him. But he still glared at Phineas, saying, "Just shut up," slowly getting up.

"So, what are we going to do?" Milly asked.

"Why don't we go to the ferris wheel?" Ginger asked.

"How about the arcade? That seems like fun," Baljeet inputted.

"How about the art gallery?" Django asked.

"I want to go to the rollercoaster over there," Adyson exclaimed, pointing to the giant rollercoaster on the other side of the amusement park.

Each kid started to argue over where to start off the day until Isabella shouted, "Okay! How about this? We get into groups of two or three and go through the park. It is eleven o'clock right now. When it becomes seven, meet up at the stage over there," pointing to the large stage. Over at the stage, many workers were preparing audio and carrying instruments to the back.

"Okay, so how will the groups go?" Irving asked, but soon, groups were suddenly formed from a blink of an eye.

"Do you want to join me, Gretchen?" Milly asked, getting a enthusiastic nod as they headed towards a cotton candy stand north of the stage.

"Ginger, do you want to come?" Holly asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"We'll decide when we get there," the two Fireside Girls walking to the right.

"Can I be with Phine-" Irving was about to ask before Buford socked him in the stomach.

"Sorry, you're stuck with Jeet over there. Let's get going, Ferb, Django," Buford yelled, almost like an order as the two boys followed the bully to the left of the stage.

"Sheesh, what was that all about? All I wanted to do was be with Phineas. Is there something wrong with that?" Irving asked.

"Actually, there is," Baljeet answered, grabbing his ear and beginning to run downward.

"HEY! My ear! My ear!" Irving yelled in pain, getting dragged behind the Indian boy as his screaming began to fade as they disappeared from the stage.

The only ones left were Phineas and Isabella, almost unaware of what had happened in a span of a minute. "So... Isabella. Where do you want to go?" he asked, starting a conversation.

"How about the bumper cars?" she suggested as Phineas nodded in agreement.

"Bumper cars it is. Let's get going before the line gets too long," grabbing her hand gently as he began to run. Isabella began to blush when her hand made contact with his.

She had never held his hand so much in one day since her duet after travelling around the world. Then, she thought he was an oblivious child. But she then remembered how he had kissed her at the battlefield. His lips had caused her mind to boil away and just focus on him. But just three weeks after those events unfolded, he has acted almost the same in her opinion.

Meanwhile, Phineas was just as carefree as always, hoping to enjoy this day to the fullest. It would not be long until they reached the bumper cars line. After standing in line for five minutes, it was finally their turn. They stepped into the rink, Phineas choosing a red car while Isabella chose a pink car. They put on their helmets and got ready to start. The round would last for five minutes as the bell rang to signal the beginning of the round. Before Phineas could react, Isabella was right behind him, slamming him to the wall.

Seeing the girl, he tried to bump her back, but suddenly, an orange car came between them and slammed them away. The two saw Django in the car through his helmet and decided to double-team and slam him towards the wall. "Nice one," the two laughed after successfully pinning him, giving each other a high-five when they were in range.

"MOVE IT! BUFORD COMING!" they heard a boy yell as he charged, causing the three to crash forward. Behind them was a yellow car with a black helmet. But the kids were able to guess that it was Buford under the helmet.

"Oh, it's on," Isabella exclaimed, about to charge towards the bully. But suddenly, the momentum of her car started to move to the side, seeing a red car slam her towards a wall.

"There, we're even now," letting out a laugh, causing her to smirk. Immediately, she made her car do a 1080, spinning, trying to move Phineas' car out of the way.

Meanwhile, Buford was about to crash into a different kid until Django caught him and crashed towards Phineas and Isabella. Buford tried to retaliate, making a right cut at the boy. But it was dodged as Django slammed Buford towards the spinning Isabella.

The four were clumped together, continually trying to put themselves in an offensive position. The clock was at thirty seconds remaining and each wanted to end victorious. Django drove his car towards Buford's bumper, trying to make his car crash towards Phineas. But the attack was countered as Buford turned his car 270 degrees to block it from the front of his car.

"Not bad, Buford," Django complimented, but noticed a green car suddenly slam into the two, slamming them to opposite sides of the arena.

When their cars stopped spinning, they tried to move forward to attack the green assassin, but they were unable to start their cars. "What the heck?" they asked in unison. But they saw a giant hole in the car from the impact, leaving them defeated.

Fifteen seconds were left remaining. Phineas and Isabella were shocked to see that most of the field weren't moving. Only themselves and an unknown green car were moving. Even Buford and Django were left immobile. The two decided to charge at the green car in unison. They couldn't tell who it was under the helmet, assuming it was someone they didn't know. But right before impact, the car appeared right behind them, about to charge at them.

But suddenly, Phineas spun his car, sending the green car flying. Five seconds left on the clock. Isabella charged at the two conflicting cars, hoping to take them out at the same time. But it turned out all three were charging, predicted to collide at the same point. The buzzer rang on contact, ending the duel.

The cars were in a deadlock as everyone took off their helmets. Everyone was anxious to see who it was driving the green assassin. Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Django joined together, seeing the driver unveil their face.

"Hm, I guessed so. You're the only one I know who could destroy that many bumper cars," Phineas laughed, seeing his stepbrother under the mask.

"I guess it's true. He is a silent killer," Buford pointed, causing everyone to laugh as they soon parted ways.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella were walking through the park when suddenly, something caught Isabella's attention. "Oh, Phineas. Can we ride that ride?" pointing towards a ride with two swans and hearts on the outside.

He was looking over it, but he then complied, saying, "Sure. Let's get in line," the two running over towards the ride. When it was their turn, they got into the boat and began to sail through the water. As they were sitting, they heard romantic music playing in the background.

The two looked at each other, unable to take their eyes off each other. Phineas was looking at Isabella through a new lens. _No way, was Isabella always this cute?_ he asked himself, unknowingly gaping at the girl.

But she couldn't notice, also staring at the boy in front of her. Suddenly, she heard little crackling noises coming from the boat, turning over to see the boat begin to break apart. "EHH!" she exclaimed, beginning to fall, closing her eyes. But when she realized there was no impact, she opened her eyes to see her crush holding her in his arms as he was standing on the remains of the boat.

"Uh, thanks for helping me, Phineas," Isabella thanked as Phineas just smiled.

"Of course I'd help you, Isabella. Those words that I said during battle still ring true," he stated, causing her to gasp.

"So you mean... do you really?" she asked, as he just nodded. She then started to tear up, to the surprise of Phineas.

"Isabella, are you okay? Did I say anything wrong?" he asked, not wanting to see the girl upset.

"Don't worry about it, Phineas. These are just... tears of joy," she smiled. The self-restraint that Phineas had on himself had blurred away from that smile as he held her high enough to seize her lips. Isabella was shocked, but received it quicker than last time since she already had kissed Phineas. But to her, this was more special since it was treated as a reassurance.

Neither of them would notice the end of the ride, opening their eyes to see many spectators staring at them, both slightly blushing. "So, Isabella, what do you want to do now?" her new boyfriend asked with a smile.

* * *

7:00

The sun had set upon this day of summer as many were gathering for the grand finale of the festival. The workers were gone and the stage was set. Django, Ferb and Buford were the first ones to make it to the stage, taking their positions under a tree a couple yards away from the stage.

"When do the performances start?" Buford asked, taking a bite out of his Slushy Burger.

"If I"m correct, it should start any minute now," Ferb answered, seeing a group of girls approach them.

"Oh, hey guys," Django greeted as the Fireside Girls ran up to them.

"So where did you guys go?" Milly asked.

"Oh, we started out with the bumper cars and then we headed towards the hammer pound, especially since Buford has some good memories there. We spent about an hour in that general area. Eventually, Buford made the bell reach the top and received the top prize," Buford showing the girls his prize.

"Wow! That's awesome! You got a fish!" Ginger exclaimed, causing Buford to look at the prize again.

"Oh, sorry. That isn't the prize. That's just Biff," putting back in his pocket. "This is my prize," taking out a watch. "Look, it can shoot lasers," pressing a button on the watch to shoot a laser at a pole, burning it.

"That's awesome too!" Gretchen complimented when she suddenly noticed people behind her. "Oh, hey guys."

"What happened to you guys?" Ginger asked, seeing Baljeet and Irving covered with wounds.

"We went to the cat exhibit. A huge mistake if you ask me," Irving answered.

"Cat exhibit? I love cats!" Holly exclaimed. "How come I missed that part of the park?"

"Well, that's because the cats were gone before you could get there," a cocky voice answered, turning around to see Adyson and Katie behind them.

"Yeah, Adyson already beat the crap out of the "cat", Katie added.

"What? You beat up that tiger?" Baljeet asked, but music soon began to play. "It looks like the performances are beginning."

"But where's Phineas and Isabella?" Django asked, worried about them.

"Don't worry about them. Knowing them, they'll be back within seconds," Gretchen answered, helping Django shrug off his worries.

"Oh, there they are," they heard as two teenagers ran up to them.

"Oh, hey Candace. Hey Stacy. Where's Jeremy?" Milly asked.

"Oh, Jeremy's going to perform soon with Coltrane," Candace answered. "So why are you guys back here? Don't you want to go up front?"

"It's fine. We're waiting for Phineas and Isabella," Django answered.

"Well, suit yourself. We'll see you after Jeremy and Coltrane perform," Stacy said, the two girls heading into the crowd.

"Where are those two?" Buford asked, impatient.

"Who are you guys looking for?" a girl asked behind the bully, causing him to turn around.

"Took you long enough, Shrimpy," he insulted, only receiving a glare from the girl.

Irving was looking around, seeing many guys with girlfriends, and began feeling jealous. "How come I don't have a girlfriend?" Irving asked, but no one dared to answer.

"Wait! Where's Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh, he told me to wait here," Isabella answered, looking around and asked, "Where's Ferb?" causing everyone else to look around.

"Wasn't he just here?" Katie asked, but everyone turned around to see Jeremy and his band begin to play.

* * *

Watching the children from the tree, Doofenshmirtz was sitting on a branch with his nemesis Perry. "Kids these days, getting so crazy over pop icons. It almost makes me sad that I can't make an inator to mess with them," Perry giving him a strange look.

"Oh, right. I never explained this to you. After we fled from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building, a year's worth of alimony got burned up in the explosion. So, I'm out for a year, unable to spread evil throughout the Tri-State Area," with a disappointed face. "So... do you want to get ice cream tomorrow, since, you know... we don't have to be enemies." Perry glaring at him.

"What? It's not like I'll poison you, right?" but then thought again, "By the way, are platypi allergic to anything?" But suddenly, he saw a pop-up of Major Monogram's face from Perry's watch.

"AHH!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, almost falling off the tree.

Meanwhile, Major Monogram also let out a scream and fell out of his chair. "Why did you scream?"

"Isn't it obvious? Carl left a picture of his butt on the table again!" the Major complained.

"Not a pretty thought," Doofenshmirtz muttered as Perry let out a chatter in agreement.

"Anyways, Agent P, we will be arriving soon. That way, we'll be able to erase their memories and keep your identity a secret," Major Monogram explained, shocking Doofenshmirtz.

"WHAT? Why do you have to erase their memories? Even I wouldn't go so low as to mess with other's memories," he argued.

"Wow, I must be low, then," but then caught himself and added, "But anyways, this is for the sake of our organization. There's no other way."

"Just let them enjoy the day. Here," taking Perry's watch. "Just watch those kids for a moment," Monogram seeing the kids dancing and laughing together. Even he was against it, just sighing and saying, "Fine. I'll postpone it until tomorrow. I guess they deserve to enjoy the night. For now, farewell General Agent P," ending the transmission.

After the face of the Major left his watch, Perry went back to lying down on the branch. He was about to close his eyes until he heard Doofenshmirtz ask, "So, do you still want to go out for ice cream?" Perry just staying silent.

* * *

Cheers were filling the area after Jeremy and his band finished their performance. They walked down the stage and into the crowd, being cheered even as they left towards the back of the audience. "Nice job, Jeremy," Candace said, she and Stacy meeting up with him and Coltrane.

"Thanks, Candace," he said, meeting up with the others.

"Nice job, Mr. Slushy Dog," Buford complimented.

"Thanks, Buford," he replied as the others began to compliment the two.

"So, who's up next?" Isabella asked, the two beginning to think about it.

"I actually don't know. But we'll find out in a few seconds. Anyways, we're going to head up front. See you guys," Jeremy and the other teenagers heading towards the front. But suddenly, spotlights began to shine at the center of the stage and suddenly, two figures were ascending from below the stage.

"No way..." Buford gasped as Phineas and Ferb were finally visible on the stage.

"What? Phineas is up there?" Isabella asked, seeing the two up on stage with three familiar faces standing by their sides.

"You ready, Love Handel?" Phineas asked.

"Ready when you are, Phineas," Danny answered. Phineas then turned his head towards his brother, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok. Three, two, one," beginning to play as Phineas' voice began to ring from his microphone.

_I should've known _

_From how I felt _

_When we were together_

_And even more when we were apart_

_You tiptoed in_

_And you got under my skin_

_You snuck your way right into my __heart_

_I put up barriers _

_To shield my emotions_

_A wall that you could never break apart_

_But like a ninja of love_

_Rappelling down from above You snuck your way right into my heart _

_Oh yeah _

**Danny:** C'mon everybody, let me hear ya!

_Nah Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Nah (Yeah!)_

_You snuck your way right into my heart! _

_Nah Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Nah _

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

(Guitars)

* * *

The crowd went wild when the last chord was played as Phineas and Ferb accepted the cheers. By this time, Danny and the rest of Love Handel had escaped through the back, luckily not noticed by the crowd filled with the younger generation. Danny just smiled as he watched the two boys walk down the stage and into the crowd, being continually stopped by fan girls hoping for an autograph. But he continued to walk, knowing they would meet again.

Both the Flynn-Fletcher brothers were having trouble keeping up with the swarming fans approaching them. "Ferb, do you know what this calls for?" Phineas asked, pulling out a pen. "Our newest Auto-Signature Signer," turning it on and signing autographs for the fan girls. Ferb did the same, taking out his and giving out his autograph, accidentally signing a man's face. When they finally made it through the crowd, their friends were waiting under the tree and ran up to the two step-brothers.

"Nice job, Phineas," Baljeet started.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome!" Ginger complimented.

"You were amazing!" Django added.

"Nice job, Flynn," a voice said behind them, every turning around at the familiar voice.

"No way... is that really?" Buford asked, shocked, seeing someone approaching with a pair of crutches.

"Arik!" Phineas shouted as the group tackled him to the ground in rejoicing.

"OW! Hey! Easy on the legs, okay?" he cried out, having almost twenty bodies stacked up on him.

"Right. Sorry man," Phineas apologized.

"No prob, Phineas," Arik replied.

"How did you survive? Phineas told us that the castle fell on you! And why are you here?" Django asked.

"Well, first of all, the castle seemed to have only given me severe injuries since I was lucky enough to avoid vital points. After I left the castle, I had no clue where to find you guys, but after reading an advertisement about this Summer Festival, I decided to look all over for you guys, and here I am," Arik explained.

"Do you want to join us?" Ferb asked as he decided to join their group circle.

"Hey, have you ever seen one of their projects? If you want, you can join us tomorrow," Phineas invited, but was declined.

"Sorry Phineas. I have to go home after today. I actually live outside of the Tri-State Area in a neighboring area. But don't worry, I'll visit as soon as I can," Arik said, to the disappointment of everyone. "But don't worry. We still have the rest of the day. The night is still young, you know."

Meanwhile, Irving, who was previously ignored by the others, continued to yell, "YEAH! PHINEAS AND FERB FOR THE WIN!" Irving shouted, taking his shirt off to reveal a tatoo of Phineas and Ferb's heads in a heart.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend," Isabella remarked, causing everyone to laugh.

"And I suppose you will get a boyfriend anytime soon?" Irving asked, upset.

But just as he asked, she looked over to Phineas, answering, "Yes..." taking the triangular-headed boy's hand. "Yes I have." kissing him on the lips in front of the group.

_This is going to be the best summer ever!_ the two thought while kissing during the slight moment of bliss they would have before their friends jumped at them in excitement.

_Summer will never last forever, but bonds and friendships will last a lifetime. _

_Not everyone will stay together, but their hearts will stay joined together in unison. _

_You may be the richest person on earth, but the time you spend with your friends are worth more than all the treasures on the Earth._

After getting jumped by his friends, he and his new girlfriend in the center of a group hug, he asked, "I wonder what we should do tomorrow?" with his usual carefree smile, looking up into the night sky of endless possibility.

* * *

**Credits:**

**Author:** Hydro Dexter

**Reviewers:** MissyMeghan3; trachie17; FanFLover 10; Rachpop15; ..DeathEaters223; Dbluver; Flameheart2013; sanakito; Jinxyl; MirrorMirrorMelody; 200trackrunner; NeoPhisabella; JazzGirl123; dbzgtfan2000 and Anonymous Reviewers!

**People who favorited this fanfic:** 626and624; barneypurpledragon10; ChanneyRocketchick2000; Creep E. Crawly Man; Dbluver; FanFLover 10; ghostgirl21696; HarryPotterFreak123; HuskerChick; iluvBlooQKazoo; inusgirllovesmonkeys; Jinxyl; MirrorMirrorMelody; NeoPhisabella; Phinabella fan13; PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy; Rachpop15; Spongey444; TacoBrains;  
The High Lord of Terra; Themakers12; trachie17; ViolentNerd101; xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx; Zero-san-sama.

**People who put a story alert on this fanfic:** -DarkPrincess13014-; 200trackrunner; 626and624; dbzgtfan2004; FanFLover 10; inusgirllovesmonkeys; it's-an-Alice-thing; Jinxyl; NeoPhisabella; Phinabella fan13; PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy; pjgarlach; Pohla; Rachpop15; Random9747649; shygirl2009; Spongey444; TacoBrains; Themakers12; trachie17.

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this fanfic, even if you aren't listed. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

* * *

That's the end of Future Catastrophy. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and I hope that you guys will support me in the future! Thank you all and stay awesome!

- Hydro Dexter


End file.
